


Армия Снейпов

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Из-за случайной ошибки в зелье количество Снейпов на квадратный метр Хогвартса стремительно возросло. И почти всем этим Снейпам нужно только одно...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Army of Snapes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457673) by ladyofthemasque. 



— Погоди, куда она делась? — зашипел Рон, когда они с Гарри уже спустились в подземелья.

— Кто? Лягва твоя шоколадная? — переспросил Гарри. — А фиг знает…

Они с Рыжим покрутились вокруг себя, осмотрели лестницу, стены и коридор.

— Извини, Рон. Я ее не вижу.

— Блин, пролюбил, — расстроенно вздохнул Рон. — Это была последняя, а в Хогсмид теперь только на следующих выходных.

— Могло быть хуже, — посочувствовал Гарри, подталкивая его дальше по коридору.

Крошечную коричневую лягушкообразную фигурку, зацепившуюся за край поттеровской мантии, они не заметили.

— Например, застрять на пару с Гермионой на уроке Высших Зелий.

— Да уж… Сколько ж можно упарываться над этим етитским проектом?

Вопрос Рона был риторическим и прозвучал надтреснуто. Совершеннолетие стало для него неким рубежом, и проявления полового созревания затмили для самого младшего Уизли все на свете.

— Она даже на домашку забивает!

Гарри усмехнулся и втолкнул Рона в открытую дверь кабинета зельеварения. Ну и само собой, несмотря на то, что среда уже почти кончилась, а четверг еще не думал начинаться, проект Гермионы уже занимал целых три лабораторных стола. Сама она носилась между ними, с тщательно убранными волосами, в натянутых до самых локтей перчатках из драконьей кожи и под защищающим глаза заклинанием.

— Эй, Миона, и когда ты закончишь уже с этой хренью? — окликнул ее Рон.

Гермиона словно бы их даже не узнала.

— Не сейчас, мальчики! У меня тут очень важный этап процесса.

— Закончишь-то когда? — повторил Рон, с опаской посматривая на ее снаряжение.

— Мы подумывали перекинуться в подрывного дурака на пятерых с Невиллом и Джинни, — встрял Гарри, разглядывая стол, который служил местом подготовки ингредиентов.

А никем не замеченная лягушка спрыгнула с мантии, удачно миновав крокодиловые лилии, которые раздраженно зашуршали и защелкали лепестками.

— Если Снейп вас здесь застанет, получатся те еще дураки на подрыве, — предупредила Гермиона.

— Ой, да ладно! Так сколько, говоришь, времени ты еще провозишься с этой хренью? — отмахнулся Рон.

Гермиона что-то сыпанула в центральный котел и принялась мешать содержимое против часовой стрелки, отсчитывая вполголоса. Она сподобилась ответить только после того, как перевернула песочные часы и взялась восьмерками размешивать варево в другом котле.

— Даю три против одного, что часов пять, не меньше. Это если все пойдет по плану. Дин Томас неплохо играет, возьмите его вместо меня.

— Ну, Гермиона…

Это нытье вывело ее из себя. И ведь знает же, как важно для нее это исследование!

— Рональд Уизли, даю тебе полминуты, чтобы испариться отсюда, или я самолично сдам тебя профессору Снейпу! Ты мне мешаешь, пошел вон! Если все получится, это будет революция в копировании волшебных книг, и я не позволю вам двоим все испортить только потому, что вам приспичило поиграть, а не домашку сделать!

— Да хорош уже разоряться, — обиженно буркнул Рон и дернул Гарри за локоть. — Пошли отсюда. Пусть возится с этой своей драгоценной  хренью.  Фотки Колина — и то лучшая компания, сегодня уж точно.

***

«Не прошло и полгода», — вздохнула Гермиона. От слов Рона она всячески старалась отмахнуться. Все-таки он был еще совсем мальчишка. « Забить и забыть»,  — велела себе Гермиона, растирая в труху очередной ингредиент. —  Девочки взрослеют быстрее мальчиков, психически и физически…»

Голос из дверного проема, густой и насыщенный, и такой шелково-мягкий, и такой холодно-стальной:

— Почему вы позволяете этим никчемным бездельникам так с собой обращаться, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона не рассыпала по полу ингредиенты только потому, что, наверное, уже привыкла к внезапным появлениям профессора Снейпа за время, проведенное над проектом. Она глубоко вздохнула, стараясь не волноваться, и подняла глаза. Взволновал ее отнюдь не профессорский голос, а точность заданного вопроса: буквально пару дней назад Гермиона сама себя спрашивала об этом, и именно в таких выражениях. Но ведь речь шла о друзьях, с которыми на троих делились приключения, неудачи, недоразумения, беды и испытания.

Подняла глаза, не прерывая работы, — руки сами знали, что им делать, — и отчаянно старалась придумать подобающий ответ, но вышло, как всегда, по-дурацки.

— Ну… друзья все-таки!

— Понятия успешности для них, видимо, не существует. Как и азарта. И честолюбия. И дисциплины.

Темный силуэт зельевара возник в дверном проеме, в руках были какие-то коробочки.

— Вот скажите, они и правда в состоянии осознать, к чему приведет ваш проект — если удастся, конечно?

Снейп разложил коробочки на разделочном столе.

— Свежий зерлик, селезенка сфинкса, волос единорога, сердечная жила дракона… и перо Фоукса. Директор желает вам удачи.

— Спасибо, что добыли это для меня, профессор, — с признательностью проговорила Гермиона. Она закончила перетирать шлемник и отмерила нужное количество. На крошечных, легких, как перышко, весах после нежного белого порошка остались только едва заметные крупинки.

Северус был впечатлен. Шлемник был дорог, а его магические свойства не должны были пострадать. Порошок из высушенных цветов не хранился, его нужно было использовать в течение нескольких минут после изготовления, иначе он приобретал цвет пепла и становился столь же бесполезен. И хотя Снейп не имел такой привычки, все же…

— Пять баллов Гриффиндору, мисс Грейнджер.

Она бросила на него настороженный взгляд и поднесла порошок к самому маленькому котлу.

— За экономию драгоценных ингредиентов.

Ответная улыбка была столь ослепительной, будто Гермиона решила вытянуть потребную для зелья сердечную жилу не из драконьего, а из профессорского сердца. И это были совсем не те чувства, которые полагается испытывать профессорам по отношению к своим студентам, поэтому профессор насупился и решительно обрушил на неподобающие мысли всю силу своей окклюменции. Разумеется, увлеченный столь ответственным делом, он не заметил, как маленькая коричневая фигурка прыгнула на рукав его мантии. Отвернувшись от разделочного стола, он принялся с преувеличенным вниманием изучать два других. На одном из них стояли рядком три маленьких котелка, на втором — перегонный аппарат и подвешенные колбочки с дополнительными компонентами, капавшими в жидкость, отдистиллированную из четвертого котелка.

Надо было окончательно дать понять, что он не обратил ну совсем никакого внимания на ее улыбку.

— Вы же не ждете, что я и дальше буду работать подай-принеси, мисс Грейнджер? Я вам не сквиб и не домашний эльф.

— Ни в коем случае, — Гермиона, не переставая помешивать зелье, плавно повернулась, переставила песочные часы и упорхнула обратно к селезенке сфинкса и пресловутой сердечной жиле. — То, что вы предложили помощь, само по себе большая честь. Я понимаю, насколько драгоценно ваше время.

Ответила просто и искренне — и снова этот перебой в сердце. Северус хмыкнул, наблюдая, как она изобретает такое, что немыслимо было даже вообразить любому другому студенту. Да что там, Снейп и сам был впечатлен амбициозностью задумки, а ведь он был не последним зельеваром магической Британии.

А шоколадная лягушка скакнула, все так же незамеченная, на стол с ретортами и подползла к котлу.

— Драконью жилу надо смешать с… — попытался было подсказать Снейп невыносимой всезнайке.

— У меня всего одна пара рук, профессор, и использовать дупплекатор я не могу, поскольку херня эта на данный момент недифференцирована, и пусть такой и остается, — последовал спокойный ответ.

Северус тяжко вздохнул — вот смотрите, вы меня просто вынудили, а так нет ни единой причины главе Слизерина помогать Гриффиндору! — и открыл коробку с драконьей жилой, театральным шепотом возмущаясь легкомысленной непредусмотрительностью чересчур самонадеянных гриффиндорцев.

Следующие несколько часов им удивительно хорошо работалось вместе. Они перекинулись всего парой слов. Гермиона не перестала быть мисс Я-знаю-все, но, похоже, прекрасно умела молчать, когда не было нужды говорить. Он не перестал быть молчаливым и замкнутым, но не чурался поощрять и хвалить ее таланты — как умел, так и хвалил. Когда перо феникса растворилось в зелье, Гермиона улыбнулась — и в этой улыбке Снейп прочитал, что его помощь была самой главной похвалой для гриффиндорки, куда там любым дифирамбам и призовым баллам факультету. Ведь еще никому и никогда он не уделял столько своего личного времени.

Чертов влюбленный идиот.

Только усилием воли он не заскрежетал зубами. Стараясь ничем себя не выдать, он закончил растворять перо, и зелье приобрело огненно-золотистый оттенок — точно в соответствии с арифмантическими выкладками Гермионы. Проект этот не был чисто зельеваренческим, и Снейпу от этого даже было немного обидно. Ричард Вектор был толстым, лысым и курносым, но в своем деле он был почти так же хорош, как Северус в своем, и зельевар знал, что выдающийся интеллект коллеги привлекает старосту Гриффиндора, как огонь того мотылька.

А Гермиона, со своей стороны, чувствовала неодолимую тягу к загадочному, суровому, задумчивому человеку, с которым сейчас работала. Приятного в этом было мало: из всех людей на земле меньше всего она хотела показаться дурой профессору Снейпу — не потому, что недолюбливала его, вовсе нет, но потому, что была уверена: в ответ на высказанное восхищение она получит лишь насмешки. Уподобляться визжащей и падающей в обморок от восторга «фанкушке», как Джинни называла таких девиц, хотелось еще меньше. Этого от нее не добился даже Виктор Крам, куда там Северусу Снейпу или вообще любому другому преподавателю. Ну да, там был когда-то Локхарт, но ей же было всего двенадцать лет, второй курс! Тогда все живое, что очаровательно улыбалось, заставляло ее без сомнения выдающийся разум отключаться… увы, увы.

А теперь, похоже, настала гиперкомпенсация. Она влюбилась в Рона, который был и в половину не столь галантен, в Виктора, который не был и на четверть так хорош собой, а теперь вот угораздило запасть на самого нелюбимого преподавателя всей школы. Но Гермионе нравилось снейповское фирменное чувство юмора, — ну, когда его саркастичные замечания ее самой не касались, — и он был ну очень профессионален, а ничто так не красит мужчину, как знание своего дела. А еще он был исключительно умным, и это качество в нем было самым сексуальным.

Гермиона вспыхнула и сосредоточилась на работе, в который раз проверяя свои многочисленные записи и надеясь только, что Снейп не заметит ее румянца, когда подойдет к столу с котлами. Если все получится, одно только одобрение в его темных глазах будет достаточной наградой. Ну да, ну да, добиться его похвалы не легче, чем выжать воду из камня, но оно определенно того стоит. Все, что тяжело достается, кажется гораздо более ценным, чем то, что само падает в руки.

Они работали, время шло. Шоколадная лягушка подползала к краю стола. На миг замерла, а потом распружинила заколдованные конфетные лапы, взмыла в воздух и приземлилась возле трех котлов. Покружилась по столу, пока волшебники метались туда и сюда, замирая там и сям, чтобы накладываемые чары распределялись равномерно. Разделочный стол был уже вытерт, перегонный аппарат демонтирован за ненадобностью. Последние ингредиенты расположились на столе, и гриффиндорская староста начала осторожно переливать содержимое маленьких котелков в один большой.

Лягушка незаметно скакнула на ее мантию, когда Гермиона переливала второй котел, и кувырнулась на коричневую деревянную коробочку на столе, когда девушка обернулась, а работающий с ней мужчина подал ей третий котелок. Обычная скучная жизнь обычной шоколадной лягушки — скачи да прыгай, не имея ни малейшего представления об огромном и прекрасном мире вокруг, а конец один: быть съеденной. Ну не мечтать же шоколадной лягушке о зефирном барашке.

Гермиона считала песчинки в часах, Северус перемешивал варево по инструкции. Она открыла коробку, не обратив внимания на маленький сладкий комочек, прилипший к крышке. Девичьи пальцы нащупали серебристо-черный плетеный шнур и потянули наружу. А лягушка, не удержавшись на краю крышки, шлепнулась внутрь ровно за секунду до того, как шнурок покинул шелковую подкладку коробочки. И прицепилась, пока взгляд Гермионы, ждущей нужного момента для добавления последнего ингредиента в соответствии с расчетами, был прикован к песочным часам.

Северус вынул черпак из маслянистого травянисто-зеленого варева, отложил его в сторонку и направился к ученице — она как раз привела магический кулон в надлежащее положение. Последние песчинки миновали узкое горлышко часов. Пять, четыре, три, два… И едва ее пальцы отпустили нити ожерелья, оба поняли, что кулон какой-то не той формы. Нечто коричневое и комковатое прилепилось к зубцам на внутренней стороне, странным образом делая конструкцию цельной.

— Нет! — ахнула Гермиона.

Профессор выразился менее куртуазно:

— Твою мать!

Реакция его была отточена годами: Снейп крутанулся на месте, закрывая собой Гермиону, еще до того, как шоколадная лягушка плюхнулась в темно-зеленую жидкость, крутясь на дупплекаторе. Жижа зашипела и взорвалась. Плотная, зловещая, персикового цвета пена залепила все кругом. Северус отчаянно молился, чтобы девушка, схоронившаяся за ним, осталась невредимой.

И икнул.

Пуфф.

— Что за?..

Северус напрягся при звуке странно знакомого голоса. Осознал две вещи: первая — что мисс Грейнджер счастливо избежала персиковой пены, залившей стол…

Пуфф!

…и что его пах прижимается к самому сладчайшему сочетанию мягкости и крепкости. А именно, к ягодицам мисс Грейнджер. Ткань мантий между ними вряд ли могла служить серьезной преградой. Желание затопило его, и он зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

Ик!

Пуфф!

Как же он любил эту позу…

Ик!

Пуфф!

…и как же хочется…

Ик!

Пуфф!

…задрать на ней мантию и драть ее…

Ик!

Пуфф!

… во всех мыслимых позах…

Ик!

Пуфф!

…пока она не завизжит от наслаждения…

Он икнул еще трижды, и каждый спазм его диафрагмы сопровождался этим странным звуком… и внезапным разнообразием голосов. Интересующихся знать, что за етитская хрень творится. Северус заставил себя открыть глаза и отодвинуть со смущенным и виноватым румянцем свои бедра от ягодиц ученицы; ему жизненно необходимо было удостовериться, что она не заметила вполне однозначную выпуклость на вполне однозначном месте.

Ик!

Пуфф!

Зрелище, открывшееся их глазам, давало все основания полагать, что Гермиона точно этого не заметит.

— Ох, великий Мерлин… — выдохнула она, таращась на девятерых Северусов Снейпов, таращившихся друг на друга с одинаковым выражением непонимания и неверия на одинаковых лицах. Они даже моргали одновременно. И одновременно повернулись к ней с одинаковыми хмурыми физиономиями и почти в унисон поинтересовались:

— Это что за хрень?

Ну, положим, некоторые сказали что-то вроде: «Что делать?» — а парочка: «Кто виноват?» — но пятеро точно были солидарны с первым.

Нестройный хор возмущенных и смущенных голосов, сосредоточенных практически только на одной Гермионе, заставил ее взвизгнуть и попятиться. И снова натолкнуться на Снейпа. Того, который настоящий. Который рефлекторно обнял ее и к которому она прижалась в поисках защиты, пробуждая в мастере зелий желание уберечь и кое-что еще… и который снова икнул.

Пуфф.

Десятый профессорский двойник, закутанный в черное, хмурый и растерянный, возник буквально из ниоткуда. Гермиона обернулась, глядя на настоящего зельевара. Он уставился на нее, и только она облизнула губы, чтобы задать вопрос…

Пуфф.

За плечом материализовались профессора номер Десять и Одиннадцать. Прямо после каждого ика. Гермиону осенило:

— Профессор! Они появляются, когда вы икаете!

— Вижу, мисс Грейнджер! Хотел бы я зна…

Ик!

—  …знать…

Пуфф!

— …почему  они появляются!

И снова осенило. И снова странный звук.

Пуфф.

Профессор номер Двенадцать исчез, едва успев появиться. И все снова вытаращились: снейпокопии, сам Снейп и Гермиона, чье варево плотной персиковой пеной все еще расползалось по классу.

— Так. Судя по всему, дело в зелье, — промолвил Северус, глядя на то место, где исчез двойник. Наблюдать, как твое собственное тело то появляется, то исчезает лопнувшим мыльным пузырем, — испытание не для слабонервных.

Гермиона глазела на одиннадцатерых профессоров, а они глазели на нее, на настоящего Снейпа и на персиковую пену, лежащую вокруг кусками сахарной ваты. На персиковую слизь, покрывающую мантию зельевара. Слизь, которая, казалось, впитывается в его кожу и волосы. Положим, исправлять все последствия было поздновато, но кое с чем еще можно справиться.

— Коллектуспурарэ!

Расползшиеся клоки пены собрались в облако над котлом, а тот уже был переполнен до краев. Настоящий Снейп пожал плечами, и Гермиона принялась за уничтожение пенного безобразия. А еще он икнул, и в классе  пуффнул  еще один двойник. Гермиона быстро и настороженно оглянулась. Профессор Снейп мрачно разглядывал покрытую слизью руку — видимо, провел ею по волосам. Душ бы ему принять…

— Сэр… а кроме икоты… — осторожно начала Гермиона, — вы никаких побочных эффектов не ощущаете?

— Нет. — И чуть мягче пояснил: — Ничего сверхъестественного, ни головокружения, ни прорастания лишних конечностей… если  их  не считать.

И сразу несколько двойников скрестили руки на груди и скептически приподняли бровь. Некоторые начали что-то говорить, но посмотрели друг на друга и повернулись к тому, который стоял ближе всех к настоящему Снейпу: высказывайся, мол.

— Мы, — язвительно акцентировал двойник, — хотели бы знать, что тут, черт побери, случилось.

— Это мой копировальный проект провалился, — призналась Гермиона, пытаясь справиться с рябью в глазах от такого количества Снейпов. — Каким-то образом в зелье попала шоколадная лягушка, и вот.

— Лягушка. Шоколадная, — усмехнулись несколько двойников, переглядываясь.

Двенадцать пар темных глаз двенадцати Снейпов, глядящих друг на друга, — это в двенадцать раз мрачнее одного оригинала.

— Это не моя шоколадная лягушка! — возмутилась Гермиона под их обвиняющими взглядами. — Я вообще не ем сладкого!

— Как мило! — фыркнул один из двойников.

Проект провалился. В глазах рябило от Снейпов. А у оригинала — совершенно точно! — была эрекция. Как-то Рон пытался довольно неуклюже Гермиону поцеловать, и вот у него было то же самое, только, пожалуй, вдвое меньше размером. Так что эрекция была.

И Гермиона вспылила.

— Они еще издеваются! — рявкнула она и оглядела всех присутствующих в классе мужчин-двойников и оригинал.

— Я твой учитель! — заголосили они разом. — И требую уваже…

— Молчать! — снова рявкнула Гермиона. — Мой учитель — он! А вы — копии. Ни одна копия, самая распрекрасная, никогда не будет даже сравнима с оригиналом.

— Пять баллов с Гриффиндора за дерзость! — ответствовали двенадцать мужских голосов.

Двойники переглянулись и ухмыльнулись: шутка дело, шестьдесят баллов разом!

Ик!

Пуфф.

— Сто баллов Гриффиндору за исключительное уважение! — тринадцатый двойник возник из воздуха,  пуффнул  и исчез.

«Понеслось дерьмо по трубам», — подумал Снейп. Приказал себе молчать и сглотнул.

— Кажется, я знаю, почему они появляются… и исчезают, — пробормотал он сам себе. Если он прав… вспомнив, о чем он думал, пока икал, Снейп сбледнул.

— Мне нужно поговорить с…

Ик!

Пуфф.

— …с директором. То есть нам, — он сделал пригласительный жест своим копиям, включая ту, что появилась только что, — нам надо поговорить с директором.

— Стойте! — встряла Гермиона прежде, чем двойники успели направиться к двери. — Вы что, просто так вот уйдете?

Ответом были несколько приподнятых бровей разом:

— Да, а что?

Она запунцовела:

— Но ведь остаться должен только один! Как вы это в школе объясните? Школа эту проблему решать вообще-то не будет. И что, если… если Тот-кого-нельзя-называть узнает об этом процессе копирования? Не уверена, что магические способности копируются в точности, но это вроде Оборотного зелья, только оно не преображает, а копирует! Не знаю, как вы, сэр, а мне бы не хотелось лицезреть полчища Пожирателей, штурмующих Хогвартс.

Все помолчали, попереглядывались. Наконец один из Снейпов заключил:

— В этом что-то есть…

Тот, кто материализовался последним, бросил через плечо, открывая дверь профессорского кабинета:

— Давайте я приведу директора через камин. Не переться же нам всем скопом по коридорам.

Настоящий Снейп промокнул платком волосы — хотя они все еще оставались липкими, — и почти промурлыкал:

— Пятнадцать баллов Гриффиндору за сохранение хладнокровия в экстремальной ситуации. Мысль о том, что случившееся должно сохраниться в тайне, удивительно нова.

— Спасибо, профессор.

Гермиона покосилась на двойников и шепнула:

— А с этими что делать будем?

— А что ты с ними сделаешь, — изрек Снейп, и все его двойники подняли брови. — Мисс Грейнджер, приберите тут. И сохраните остатки этой бурды для анализа. Эксперимент надо будет продолжить. Посмотрите, сможет ли она скопировать книгу, только сами ничего не касайтесь, — добавил он тихонько.

Слизь с его мантии никуда не делась, но вот на волосах ее становилось все меньше с каждым следующим иком.

— Этого комплекта дубликатов более чем достаточно.

— Я бы присмотрел за экспериментом, — подал голос один из Снейпов и даже руку поднял.

Северус чуть было не взъярился, но вовремя сообразил, что не разбирает, кто есть кто. Если он хоть что-нибудь хоть в чем-нибудь понимает, то ни одного из этих оставлять наедине с Гермионой никак нельзя. Пока они тут все вместе, ей относительно безопасно, но стоит хоть одному воспользоваться моментом…

— Нет. Все шагом марш в мой кабинет. Живо.

Все возражения он пресек одним движением руки.

— Я все-таки настоящий, и мое слово — закон. В мой кабинет! Бегом!

Ответом было всё разнообразие снейповских усмешек, кое-кто скорчил кислую мину, но все послушно потянулись к указанной двери. А навстречу им доносились испуганные возгласы директора, который, видимо, только что прибыл через камин. Северус с облегчением проводил в кабинет свою последнюю копию, предоставив мисс Грейнджер самой ликвидировать последствия неудавшегося проекта. Покинув гриффиндорскую старосту за дверью, он пробрался сквозь толпу собственных двойников к Дамблдору, едва не испепеляя их взглядом.

— Заткнулись все! Альбус, настоящий — это я. Похоже, благодаря неожиданным изменениям в проекте мисс Грейнджер по копированию волшебных книг… мы получили субстанцию, копирующую живых волшебников.

Поглядев на двойников, он не решился сказать больше.

— Вы, каждый, колданите что-нибудь. Если можете.

Двойники переглянулись, один из Северусов проверил рукав на наличие волшебной палочки и взмахнул ею. Палочка плюнула разноцветными искрами. Второй материализовал пару щебечущих птичек, присыпанных цветочными лепестками. Каждое следующее заклинание было более сложным, пока наконец последний Снейп не превратил письменный стол в пони и обратно — сама Минерва МакГонагалл зааплодировала бы, если бы была здесь и осталась в сознании, увидев такое количество Снейпов на единицу площади. Директор вытаращился поверх очков-половинок, схватившись за сердце.

— Мерлин всемогущий! Поразительное открытие! Рассказывайте все, что знаете, — приказал директор.

Северус не знал, куда деть руки.

— Каким-то образом в класс попала шоколадная лягушка. Поттер и Уизли приходили к мисс Грейнджер, так они и притащили, наверное. Мисс Грейнджер не настолько безответственна, чтобы загубить такой сложный проект. На последней стадии эксперимента мы опускали в зелье дупплекатор, лягушка к нему и прицепилась. Зелье взорвалось.

Я закрыл мисс Грейнджер собой, попал в эпицентр, но мисс Грейнджер, к счастью, не пострадала. Потом… потом я начал икать, и после каждого ика стали появляться  эти, — он показал на двойников. — Я сообразил, что икота возникла не просто так. Скажем так, когда мне чего-то очень сильно хотелось. Еще мне хотелось понять, почему эти двойники появляются. Потом мне стало ясно, что появились они благодаря зелью… и когда я это понял, двойник, который появился одновременно с этим моим желанием, тут же исчез.

— Точно, — подал голос один из Снейпов. — Эта испорченная пена материализует нас в моменты сильного желания чего-то, а как только это желание исполняется, мы исчезаем.

Пуфф.

Двойник — появившийся самым последним, вместе с желанием Снейпа рассказать обо всем директору, — растворился в воздухе. Желание исполнилось, и он исчез.

— Этот появился вместе с моей мыслью рассказать вам, что тут творится. Вот я рассказал, — заключил Северус, — и оно пропало, его миссия выполнена.

— Он, а не оно, — встрял другой двойник. — Мы, может, и копии, но не бесполые же.

— Да лучше б были! — огрызнулся Снейп на своих двойников. — Учитывая, что именно материализовало кое-кого из вас.

— Северус, — вмешался директор прежде, чем его речь потонула в возмущенных криках. — Будь добр объяснить, в чем сложности, и я буду признателен, если ты сделаешь это спокойно и доходчиво.

Северус покраснел.

— Ну… когда лягушка попала в зелье вместе с дупплекатором, я заслонил мисс Грейнджер и прижал ее к себе. Поза была… в общем, мой организм отреагировал вполне определенным образом, и я икнул. Несколько раз икнул. Поэтому, если мои предположения верны, некоторые из копий появились из-за желания… и для реализации желаний… скабрезного свойства.

Директор наградил его суровым взглядом. Но эффект от этого инквизиторского взора был испорчен каким-то неясным звуком. Директор сдавленно хрюкнул, и все Снейпы одновременно зарделись. Смешок превратился в хохот, а негодующие взгляды со всех сторон заставляли директора смеяться еще заливистее. Отдышавшись, Альбус утер выступившие на глазах слезинки.

— Прости! Извини, мой дорогой… эээ… мои дорогие мальчики. Я понимаю, насколько ситуация серьезна, но… но это просто дурдом в цирке!

Настоящий Северус проглотил готовые сорваться с языка комментарии и тоже усмехнулся:

— Ну что ж, по крайней мере мы знаем, что эффект дублирующей пены сошел на нет: я испытываю неконтролируемое желание придушить вас, но до сих пор ни разу не икнул и ни один двойник больше не появился.

— Нет дыма без огня, как говорится, — Альбус обернулся, стараясь выглядеть спокойным. Впрочем, глаза его все еще смеялись.

— В ночное время, когда силы зла властвуют безраздельно, — мрачно заметил один из двойников. — Я-то понимаю, какая у меня потребность, директор. Потребность эта… в высшей степени непозволительна.

Несколько двойников согласно закивали.

— Силы зла, может, и властвуют в ночи, но ведь ночью мир освещен луной. И самая далекая звезда дает немного света. Не может быть, чтобы даже в самой безнадежной ситуации, в самые темные времена не нашлось чего-нибудь хорошего, — философски изрек директор. — В то же время школьные правила категорически запрещают любые неуставные отношения между учителями и учениками. Менять правила может только директор и только при чрезвычайных обстоятельствах. Можно применить Положение о магических ошибках, но мы почти ничего не знаем о сути вашего существования. Пока что постарайтесь держать себя в руках, — строго предостерег Альбус. — Это может быть преходящим явлением. Может, есть ограничение по времени на существование двойников.

— А если нет? — спросил один из них. — Я, знаете, тоже кое-что понимаю о своих потребностях. Что, если эта потребность усиливается в геометрической прогрессии? Что, если мы и были созданы исключительно для того, чтобы эту потребность удовлетворить? И не будет ли потребность удовлетворить свою потребность тоже усиливаться, пока мы тут воду в ступе толчем?

— И наша ли это в самом деле потребность, которую должны удовлетворять мы, или это  его  потребность? — спросил другой. — Мы же не знаем, исчез предыдущий двойник потому, что он выполнил свое предназначение, или потому, что это сделал оригинал.

— Дурак дурака и высидел! — проскрежетал третий. — Вы что не видели? Тот, который вернул девице все ее баллы, сразу после этого исчез. Меня окружают копии болвана!

— Какой петух тебя в задницу клюнул? — ядовито осведомился четвертый и отрезал: — Мое предназначение — убедиться, что девушка не заметила, насколько она меня —  его , то есть, — привлекает. Спросить ее я не могу, так как тогда она точно все узнает, если раньше не знала… Вы можете просто совершить свои развратные действия, а я вот застрял перед совершенно невыполнимой задачей.

— Во всяком случае, ты не тот, у кого перманентно стоит, — пробормотал кто-то.

Несколько копий состроили гримасы в знак согласия.

Один выглядел неприлично самодовольным. Остальные вопрошающее уставились на него. Он с ухмылкой скрестил руки на груди:

— Мое единственное желание — принять душ.

— Погоди, не сейчас, — остановил его Северус. — Надо же понять, это только твоя потребность должна быть удовлетворена, или удовлетворение потребности мной способно прекратить твое существование, или и то, и другое. Душ — это меньшая из зол. Сейчас топайте в мои комнаты и сидите там. Кто-то должен присмотреть за мисс Грейнджер, как она там с последствиями эксперимента управляется… прямо сейчас топайте, все, кроме этого Чистюли, — он ухмыльнулся в ответ на мрачный взгляд двойника. — Единственный, кому я могу доверять в отношении девчонки, — это я сам.

— За мисс Грейнджер присмотрю  я , — заявил Альбус. — Я все еще неплохо разбираюсь в зельеварении, и думаю, все, что от меня потребуется, — проверить, все ли она убрала, и собрать пену в банку. Уж с этим-то я в состоянии справиться.

— Я предложил ей попытаться с помощью этой пены скопировать книгу, как она с самого начала собиралась, — запротестовал Снейп.

Протестовать можно было сколько угодно, но директор и правда мог справиться с этой задачей. А самому Снейпу надо было без лишнего шума найти способ избавиться от двойников.

— Убедитесь, что она своих двойников не наделала. Если нашествие моих копий школа еще переживет, то еще чей-нибудь комплект двойников — вряд ли.

— Не выпускай их из своих комнат, Северус, — велел директор, подмигнув: — И прими уже душ. Как же здорово иметь возможность наконец сказать тебе это!

Тихо рыкнув — да, сегодня его волосы явно грязнее, чем обычно, — Северус открыл неприметную дверь и бесцеремонно затолкал всех двойников в комнату.

 

***

Оставшись в классе, Гермиона некоторое время прислушивалась к разнообразию снейповских голосов — если можно так выразиться, — за закрытой дверью.

Она методично отмывала оборудование, искала банки с широким горлом, чтобы перелить туда персиковую пену, похожую на воздушные цветные взбитые сливки, и подходящие к банкам пробки. От заманчивой мысли попытаться сделать копию самой себя Гермиона отказалась. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так, или проявятся какие-то побочные эффекты. Должен же кто-то остаться в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, чтобы сохранить историю для следователей и потомков.

Уж у нее-то голова предельно ясная. Она снова и снова вспоминала, как профессор Снейп обнял ее и героически закрыл собой от взрыва. Как прижимал к себе. Как почувствовала его растущее и твердеющее возбуждение. И как свидетельство этого возбуждения вжималось в нее всякий раз, когда он икал, провоцируя на совершенно непотребные фантазии.

Дверь кабинета открылась, вышел директор. Гермиона покраснела и отвернулась, поглаживая корешок книги, которую они определили для эксперимента — Чудовищную Книгу о Чудовищах, зубастый, лохматый, кусачий том, который Хагрид выбрал на своем первом году преподавания ухода за магическими существами. Если бы эта книга пострадала при эксперименте, никто бы не расстроился.

Под внимательным взглядом голубых директорских глаз Гермиона облачилась в защитное снаряжение и шпателем размазала ароматную пенящуюся слизь на пушистую обложку учебника. Тот оскалился, заворчал и пошел пузырями. Но не произвел ни одной копии и даже ни разу не икнул. Прикусив губу, Гермиона записала результаты опыта в журнал, взмахом палочки уничтожила оранжево-розовую пену. И тяжело вздохнула, даже громче, чем рычала книга.

— Что случилось, мисс Грейнджер? — осторожно спросил профессор Дамблдор.

— Мне придется начать эксперимент заново, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию, но большинство ингредиентов слишком дороги, — сконфуженно признала она, потирая лоб. — Вряд ли школа оплатит вторую попытку, я и в первый-то раз еле добилась финансирования.

— Думаю, что смогу подписать смету, — доброжелательно заверил ее директор. — При условии, что мы примем дополнительные меры предосторожности. Например, засекретим подробную информацию о… дубль-пене, пусть пока так называется.

Директор подмигнул.

— Все-таки, вы использовали дупплекатор, и он не только накопировал нам профессора Снейпа, но и превратил зелье в пенистую массу. В войне против Лорда Волдеморта зелье может оказаться весьма полезным. Копии владеют магией наравне с оригиналом, и это может очень помочь. Правда, я не уверен, нужно ли нам столько профессоров Снейпов…

Лицо Гермионы залилось предательским румянцем.

Ох-хо-хонюшки.

— Ваша правда, — она растерялась, отворачиваясь от пристального изучающего взгляда. Кто знает, много ли пользы принесут силам Добра копии соратников, которые непредсказуемо появляются при икоте и так же внезапно исчезают. Должно быть какое-то нейтрализующее заклинание! Знать бы еще, какое… примерно это должно быть… должно быть…

— Мисс Грейнджер… это  все  ваши наблюдения о произошедшем? — спросил Дамблдор, листая лабораторный журнал. — Сюда точно ничего не нужно добавлять?

— Вы о чем, директор? — Гермиона поставила на место последний отмытый котел.

— Я о том, не заметили ли вы каких-то внешних изменений профессора Снейпа в момент взрыва.

Она приподняла брови.

— Внешних изменений?

— Именно. Может быть, он дрожал или сопел, или не устоял на ногах, или еще что-то… — предположил директор, уже догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

— Ну, там… — она осеклась и снова опустила голову, скрывая румянец. — Там, знаете, столько всего одновременно произошло, что я как-то не обратила внимания. Потому и не записала.

— Вы уверены? — директор был мягок, но непреклонен. — Любая мелочь может оказаться крайне важной.

— Я понимаю, директор, — решительно соврала Гермиона. Рассказать престарелому директору о том, что один из его подчиненных проявил здоровую физиологическую реакцию на близость студентки, она не осмелилась. Уж очень была пикантна поза, в которой они нечаянно оказались. Любой мужчина… гетеросексуальный мужчина завелся бы чисто рефлекторно. Ничего личного… обидно.

— Хм. Как жаль. Я разрешу вам повторить эксперимент еще дважды. Один раз — в первоначальных целях, второй — чтобы попробовать повторить эту нечаянную удачу, — сообщил старый волшебник. — Со всеми необходимыми предосторожностями, чтобы избежать взрыва в момент добавления… шоколадной лягушки, я полагаю?

Она кивнула, директор усмехнулся:

— Удивительно… просто удивительно! Кто бы мог подумать, что Северус скопируется так удачно и точно из-за обычной шоколадной лягушки! Интересно, а если бы в котел попала лимонная долька?

— Вы платите, вы и музыку заказываете. Хотите — дольку положим, — пробормотала Гермиона вполголоса.

Смешок директора дал понять, что дерзость его не возмутила.

 

***

— Хорошие новости, — провозгласил Альбус Дамблдор, едва Северус впустил его в переполненную комнату. Бесчисленное множество одинаковых длинных носов и черных волос, заполнивших все свободное пространство гостиной, заставили его смутиться.

— Ээээ… Которому из вас нужно было удостовериться, что сексуальное возбуждение осталось незамеченным?

Поднялась рука. Директор прищурился.

— Ага, тебе. Я задал несколько вполне однозначных вопросов, и нет, юная леди не имеет ни малейшего понятия о вашем… хм… коллективном к ней интересе. Ваше появление так ее отвлекло, что она даже не помнит, на какой ноге стояла, не говоря уже о каких-то реакциях вашего создателя.

Все выжидательно уставились на Снейпа-двойника, поднявшего руку. Он не исчезал. Миг тишины, и двойник страдальчески закатил глаза и схватился за голову.

— Она  знает…

Директорский прищур стал еще сильнее.

— Да, боюсь, она покраснела. И так яростно отрицала, что заметила хоть что-то… это может означать, что все-то она заметила, но была слишком деликатна, чтобы рассказывать мне об этом. А еще это значит, что обман или симуляция удовлетворения вашей потребности не избавит вас от бессмысленного существования. Но, к счастью для Северуса — настоящего, я имею в виду, — добавил Альбус с нескрываемым удовольствием, — девушка полна решимости защитить его репутацию, иначе зачем бы ей врать мне. Значит, что бы она ни почувствовала, ее это не оскорбило. Смутило, да, но не оскорбило.

— Как прошел опыт над книгой? — раздался голос из спальни.

В дверях стоял настоящий Северус, с мокрых волос капала вода, под распахнутым халатом обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце.

Альбус вздрогнул.

— Полный провал, Северус. Но в любом случае, я разрешаю повторный эксперимент в первоначальных целях и еще один для проверки новой версии.

— Дорого же, — возразил один из Снейпов, пока остальные переглядывались.

— Не страшно. В моем распоряжении достаточно средств, и если понадобится, я профинансирую эксперимент личными деньгами. Фоукс с радостью пожертвует еще парочку перьев ради такого дела, — отрезал директор. — Разумеется, мисс Грейнджер не сможет включить в эксперимент и тем более записать в лабораторный журнал некоторые замеченные ею особенности при проведении опыта. А первоначальный опыт ей нужно повторить, и новый журнал заполнить, чтобы ее потрясающий провал остался в тайне. Сам провал надо повторить обязательно. Если мы  сможем  еще раз сделать эту пену и тайно создать армию двойников волшебников и волшебниц, которые под руководством своих оригиналов отыщут и захватят Пожирателей Смерти, мы выиграем войну с Волдемортом!

— Это если не выявится побочных эффектов, — хмуро напомнил Снейп.

— Конечно, если не будет побочных эффектов, — так же хмуро повторил Альбус. — Сходи-ка к Поппи на полное обследование, на всякий случай.

Северус поморщился, но кивнул. Он недолюбливал школьную медсестру, она вечно корчила из себя заботливую мамашу, кудахтала, причитала и охала над каждой царапиной, и выговаривала ему за травмы, неизбежные при его роде деятельности. Когда Альбус наконец удалился, Снейп огляделся вокруг.

— Кому там надо было в душ? Или он уже исчез?

Поднялась рука. Физиономия этого двойника была смиренной. Он молчал, пока Северус говорил с Альбусом, и явно не собирался ораторствовать теперь. То, что настоящий Снейп принял душ, на нем никак не отразилось. Лица остальных выражали крайнюю задумчивость.

— Нет!  Ни в коем случае ! — замахал Северус руками.

— Десятерым из нас крайне необходим физический контакт с определенной девушкой, — бархатным голосом напомнил один из двойников. — Не думаешь же ты, что можешь нам  всем  помешать?

— Не хочешь же ты проверить, можно ли вас  поубивать ? — зарычал Северус, нащупывая волшебную палочку.

—  Мы  появились из-за твоей страсти к девчонке! — возопил другой двойник. — А теперь в кусты? Задница Мерлина, да ты жалок!

— Если ее не получаю  я , то и  вам  не светит, — отрубил Северус. И скривился. Признаваться в таком вслух, даже в обществе альтернативных версий себя самого… Он быстро утер лицо, понурился и вздохнул.

— Пока что… посидите тут. Мне надо в Больничное крыло.

Он вернулся в спальню. Одеваясь, он вдруг подумал, что ему же теперь придется всю эту ораву чем-то кормить, во что-то одевать и где-то раскладывать спать. И будь он проклят, если уступит свою кровать! Она, конечно, большая, но не  настолько же .


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну все, ушел.

— Занудливый ублюдок.

— Ага, как и ты. Как все мы.

— Да задолбали! — крикнул один из двойников. Все вокруг согласно загудели:

«Правильно!», «Точно!», «Определенно!» и «Да ему лишь бы потрахаться!»

Последний возглас вызвал взрыв хохота, а один из Снейпов застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Зашибись, а делать-то мы все что будем?

— Уж всяко не насиловать девушку. Давайте примем это за аксиому, — твердо заявил один.

Все согласились без возражений, хотя несколько скептических смешков все же раздалось.

— Ни у кого из нас такой задачи нет, все должно быть добровольно и по взаимному согласию, — высказал общее мнение второй.

— Никакого принуждения. Не использовать служебное положение и личный авторитет для получения ее согласия.

Снова согласный гомон и парочка сомневающихся.

— И раз так, неплохо бы узнать, как она вообще ко всему этому относится. 

— Что действительно нужно выяснить первым делом, так это насколько обязательны для выполнения цели нашего существования. Для проверки я бы предложил на время воздержаться от их исполнения.

— Да тебе просто не светит свою цель исполнить, вот и задвигаешь тут, что зелен виноград.

— А не пойти ли тебе в баню, мерзкий ублюдок!

— Чистюля — это не я. Я как раз появился с мыслями о том, чтобы выдрать девчонку всеми мыслимыми способами.

Один из Снейпов поднялся и направился в спальню. У двери он остановился, обернулся и ухмыльнулся присутствующему обществу:

— Как ни любопытно было бы лицезреть всеобщие страдания… но я, пожалуй, совершу то, для чего появился.

Впрочем, улыбка тут же сползла с его лица.

— Только кто-нибудь сделайте одолжение, проверьте душ через несколько минут… А то вдруг я исчезну и не успею выключить воду.

Он скрылся за дверью; остальные уставились друг на друга.

— Как думаешь, это больно?

— Исполнить предназначение и…?

— Слишком уж быстро все происходит, предыдущие даже мяукнуть не успевали.

— Немного досадно, что я здесь ради только одной цели… возможность предаться плотским утехам с мисс Грейнджер вдохновляет меня на рискованные эксперименты.

 Множество смешков было ему ответом.

— Да мы созданы, чтобы чувствовать именно так, дебил ты больной. Вот ты, Скромняшка, ты чувствуешь непреодолимое желание трахнуть мисс Грейнджер?

Все притихли, ожидая, что он скажет, и одинаково суровые лица выражали разные оттенки любопытства. Ответ не замедлил себя ждать. Однако в нем было несколько нюансов.

— Пожалуй. Но это бы стоило мне жизни. У всех нас память, эмоции и чувства, доставшиеся от нашего ублюдка-оригинала. Это стоило бы нашей жизни, нашей карьеры, нашего будущего… но ее жизни это не стоит. Мне бы не хотелось своими действиями поставить под удар ее школьную карьеру, ее дальнейшую судьбу и ее отношение ко мне. Ну, вернее, к настоящему Северусу.

— Сказал бы я тебе, — хмыкнул один из двойников.

Все воззрились на него, а он ткнул пальцем в Скромника.

—  Ты капитально облажался, потому что достигнуть своей цели не можешь: убедиться, что мисс Грейнджер не заметила, как возбужден был наш оригинал в момент нашего появления. А последние копии, — продолжал он, поглядывая на девятого Снейпа, — возникли как раз при мыслях о бешеном кроличьем трахе…

— Протестую! Я был создан только чтобы поцеловать девушку!

— Какая разница. Это все равно основано на похоти. А я был создан для другого.

На него глядели с прежним любопытством, ожидая пояснений.

— И? — наконец не выдержал один и толкнул двойника, задумчиво сидевшего на подлокотнике дивана.

Тот ответил коротко и емко.

Все обменялись красноречивыми взглядами. Ни для кого не было тайной, что чувствовал настоящий Снейп к девушке. Его память и эмоции передались в момент появления каждому двойнику. Клоны чувствовали то, что чувствовал он, хотя и в меньшей степени, поскольку каждого занимали собственные проблемы. Из дальнейших слов стало ясно, что все еще хуже, чем казалось.

— Мне крайне трудно будет удовлетворить мою потребность, поскольку я искренне сочувствую нашему создателю. Мы ведь поняли на примере с душем, что реализовывать наши желания должны именно мы сами, а значит, ей придется сделать это для меня, чтобы цель моего существования была достигнута. И я бы хотел, чтобы она сделала это для него, гораздо больше, чем для меня самого, — признался клон Северуса Снейпа. — И я считаю это возможным по двум причинам: во-первых, когда мы исчезнем, расхлебывать все придется ему, а во-вторых, я точно знаю, что все, что нужно мне, нужно и ему, но он себе такого не позволит даже под страхом смерти.

Остальные выразили согласие сдержанными кивками, сохраняя строгое выражение лиц и избегая смотреть друг на друга.

— И что же мы будем делать? — спросил один из них.

— Предлагаю денек подождать и посмотреть, насколько мы сможем справиться с нашими потребностями, и выяснить, не усиливаются ли они со временем. Тогда мы сможем оценить, насколько быстро надо действовать.  Если нет необходимости набрасываться на девушку, как стая волков на раненого оленя, то и стоит этого избежать. Иначе мы травмируем ее, а это никому из нас лучше не сделает.

— Разумно.

— Логично.

— Да. Мы же не звери, чтобы поддаваться основному инстинкту.

— Говори за себя, — отозвался один вполголоса.

Он сидел за столом у камина и что-то писал на свитке пергамента, который расстелился аж до пола.

— Или будь честнее насчет своей потребности.

Раздалось несколько покашливаний, но никто ничего не произнес.

— Что ж, голосуем поднятием рук?

Поднялось одиннадцать рук. Тот, который писал, рассеянно взмахнул кистью и снова вернулся к письму. Некоторые задумчиво на него глянули, но от комментариев такого странного поведения воздержались.

— Что ж, единогласно. Ждем до завтра и поглядим, что будет.

Один из Снейпов скривился.

— Я надеюсь, за это время моя проклятая эрекция не станет сильнее…

— Точно.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Голые факты?

— Проверю-ка я Чистюлю, на месте ли он… хотя об уровне горячей воды большинству из нас вряд ли стоит беспокоиться.

— Грубо, но точно.

— Хватит.

— Увы нам, увы…

***

Негромкий шум разбудил Северуса. То, что ему пришлось делить комнату с одиннадцатью клонами — Чистюля исполнил свое предназначение, пока Поппи проверяла здоровье Северуса, — было само по себе хреново, но еще и этот шум… слишком уж хорошо он знал этот звук.

Тот звук, который раздается, когда рука сжимает твердую плоть. Когда язык скользит по ладони, чтобы добавить смазки. Прерывистые частые вдохи, мягкие мясистые шлепки, быстрее, быстрее, и почти хруст лобковой кости.

— Инсендио, — шепнул Северус,  догорающие угли в камине вспыхнули и осветили одного из Снейпов на трансфигурированной для него лежанке — огонь золотил его обнаженный силуэт с приподнятыми над сбившимся одеялом бедрами.

— Гермиона! А-а-а-ах!

Придушенное восклицание разбудило других. Стали видны жемчужно-белые струи, извергающиеся на худой мускулистый торс, и лихорадочные завершающие движения стиснутых в ласке пальцев. Кто-то застонал от отвращения, кто-то — от возбуждения.  С нарастающим ужасом Северус понял, что большинство потянулись к собственным напряженным членам под тонкими одеялами.

— Что за херню вы творите, идиоты? — прошипел он на грани истерики.

Тот, который кончил первым, с ухмылкой провел пальцем по испачканному спермой животу.

— Не будь ханжой, Северус. Все мы знаем, как ты раньше дрочил, думая о ней. У нас же у всех твоя память…

Твою мать.

— Мерлин всемогущий, похоже, моя эрекция только усилилась.

— Аналогично.

— Вынужден согласиться.

— А он не намерен нам помогать, заметили?

— Да он просто ленивый ублюдок.

— То есть он отвратительно застенчив?

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что он должен поставить под удар свою репутацию и должность, лишь бы только ее поцеловать?

— Нет, я хочу сказать, что он прекрасно знает, что мы вынуждены будем сделать, и не собирается в этом участвовать, потому что стыдится.

— То есть у него заниженная самооценка?

— Да ты посмотри на любого из нас! Что, не согласен?

— Да не так уж плохо мы выглядим, особенно ниже шеи.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты это в шутку.

— Да ладно, ты же не гей?

— Он не гей, а ты придурок. Он самодрочер. А я просто говорю, что с эстетической точки зрения мы находимся в отличной форме.

— В самом деле. Женщины западают на твердые тела — маггловский же термин, кажется?

— Возможно, но не на дубовые головы точно. Наш, с позволения сказать, прародитель — упрямый старый дурак. Будь у него пресс хоть из стали, он все равно не будет ничего делать.

— Предлагаешь взять дело в свои руки? — сухо осведомился кто-то.

— Я думал, мы уже ночью попытались, и где результат?

Со всех сторон послышался сдавленный смех — кое-кто маскировал его под кашель, но большинство фыркали открыто.

— Нет, кроме шуток, надо выяснить, а вдруг девушка нами интересуется. Я бы проверил.

— О, еду принесли!

— Благослови, Мерлин, Альбуса за его отношение к домашним эльфам и за то, что он послал нам так много еды…

— Сосиски в тесте и сахарные булочки, мои любимые!

— Всехние любимые, придурок.

— Сам придурок.

— Да уж.

— Особенно в свете прошедшей ночи.

Мужской смех заполнил комнату, мученический стон был только один, а потом раздавались только звон приборов и чавканье. Также из кухни доставили две кастрюли кофе. Не то чтобы этого было за глаза, но по кружке на человека хватило.

— Так каким образом ты предлагаешь все проверить?

— Ну, Парень-поцелуй-меня, тебе бы стоило поцеловать девушку. Это наименее безобидное.

 — И как я вам сообщу, что она не против? Подмигнуть, что ли, пока буду ее обнимать?

— Кому-то из нас придется наблюдать.

— Нас могут заметить, мы не можем так рисковать! Жопа Мерлина, что, если Темный Лорд об этом узнает!

Комнату заполнило ворчание неохотного согласия.

— А почему бы нам не пригласить ее сюда? Не придется бродить по коридорам, и мы все узнаем без риска быть замеченными.

— И как мы ее сюда заманим?

— Записку напиши.

— Могут перехватить. Как ее написать и не попасться?

— Альбус назвал нас армией, — спустя секунду промедления заметил один из двойников. — Почему бы не «Армия Среды»? Только она правильно поймет значение этого названия.

— Она умница. Она быстро догадается.

— И правда.

— Точно.

— Помнишь, как она моментально разгадала загадку с ядом, на первом курсе еще?

Последовало всеобщее одобрение и легкие задумчивые улыбки.

— Да хватит уже ныть! Мы все определились, что испытываем к девушке чувства! Осталось выяснить, испытывает ли она нечто похожее по отношению к нам. Или, по крайней мере, согласна ли стать нам любовницей.

— Я бы согласился и на петтинг.

Парень-поцелуй-меня подвергся бомбардировке надкусанными булочками. Большим количеством надкусанных булочек. Потом булочки были возвращены на стол, очищены заклинанием и доедены. Когда с кофе было покончено, они написали письмо и — после коротких споров о том, как его отправить, поскольку даже подойти к совятне они не могли незамеченными, — перебросили через камин в гостиную Гриффиндора. И потом в полном расслаблении устроились ждать.

***

— Гермиона! Оторвись уже от книг! Завтрак пропустишь!

С трудом вынырнув из глубин сна от стука и криков у дверей личной спальни, — есть все-таки преимущество в том, чтобы быть старостой факультета — Гермиона потянулась и глубоко вздохнула. Сон был глубоким и спокойным, она снова потянулась, наслаждаясь приятной истомой и сладкой тяжестью во всем теле. А потом она вспомнила. Профессор Снейп. И еще Снейп. И еще Снейп. И еще один, и еще, и еще…

И не просто много Снейпов, а много Снейпов в ее фантазиях…  Великий Мерлин! Я что, на самом деле была так бесчувственна прошлым вечером, когда все эти Снейпы… были у моих ног?

Откинув одеяло, Гермиона ощупала матрас. По-гриффиндорски красная простыня была влажноватой примерно посередине, с характерными белесыми следами — в тех местах, где ее секрет просочился и высох. Она и в самом деле не позволяла себе никаких чувств, когда вспоминала о дюжине Снейпов — они окружали ее, и она чувствовала кожей их возбужденные члены…

Гермиона была девственницей, но девственницей начитанной. Она конфисковала несчетное количество номеров PlayWizard и PlayWitch в последние месяцы, делала вид, что снимала баллы с шалунов, которые их протаскивали в школу, и втайне разглядывала движущиеся фотографии в них, уединившись в спальне старосты. Она знала, как выглядит возбужденная мужская плоть и как она взаимодействует с женской. Она изучала статьи и монографии, медицинские и популярные, маггловские и магические, и даже прочла несколько бульварных романов в мягкой обложке.  Этой ночью она мечтала, каково это — оказаться, наконец, в постели с темным, задумчивым, таинственным, исключительно умным, а значит, сексуальным мастером зелий… и со всеми его не менее сексуальными копиями.

Еще раз потянувшись, Гермиона вспыхнула от стыда, вины и непрекращающегося возбуждения, выскочила из постели и оделась. Расчесывающее заклинание привело в порядок волосы, еще одно завязало галстук, и она спустилась по лестнице, соединявшей спальню старосты с женской половиной башни. Из гостиной уже почти все ушли, остались только Гарри и Рон. Мальчишки ждали ее, споря о чем-то связанном с квиддичем. Только она собралась к ним подойти, камин вспыхнул зеленью.

Бумажный прямоугольничек вылетел из пламени, ударился о бедро Рона и спланировал на пол. Долговязый рыжий, нахмурившись, подцепил его с ковра.

— О! Гермиона, это тебе!

Он тут же вскрыл печать красного воска без каких-либо оттисков, и Гермиона бросилась к нему. Она вырвала письмо из веснушчатой лапы, едва Рон успел взглянуть на содержание.

— Это мне, и я должна прочитать первой!

— Да мне просто интересно, — немного надтреснуто ответил Рон. — Большинство писем в камине ты не замечаешь. И что это за «Армия среды», и с чего бы им встречаться с тобой за обедом?

— Вот да, Гермиона, что происходит? — вопросил Гарри, заглядывая ей через плечо.

Гермиона одарила обоих уничижительными взглядами и прочитала письмо.

«Гермиона Грейнджер,

нам необходимо встретиться с вами и обсудить некоторый очень важный для всех нас вопрос. Предлагаем встретиться рядом с тем местом, где все началось. Приходите во время обеда, когда кое-кто занят, и не посвящайте никого в то, куда вы отправились и зачем; вы понимаете, почему мы предпринимаем такие меры предосторожности, и мы убеждены, что вы воспримете все соответственно. Приходите одна, и не берите с собой своих двоих.  Вмешиваться, по все той же причине, им особенно не стоит.

Армия среды.

P.S. Обедом мы вас накормим, так что не волнуйтесь о том, что не покажетесь в Большом Зале».

— Ну и?.. — спросил Гарри, когда она убрала письмо, зашифрованное для пущей надежности. — Это кто и чего им надо?

— Никто, и вообще это тебя не касается.

— Но Гермиона…

— Сказала же! — воскликнула она, спрятав письмо в карман, — не твое дело!

— Гермиона, мы же друзья, — веско произнес Гарри. — Все, что касается тебя, касается и нас!

— Да! — согласно оскалился Рон.

Гермиона знала, что они не отстанут. Она окинула двоих друзей пронзительным взглядом.

— Не все, что касается меня, касается и вас.

— Касается, блин!

— Мы имеем право знать!

— Не об этом… — двусмысленно пропела она, намереваясь удалиться.

— Слушай-ка, либо ты говоришь нам, в чем дело, либо мы тебя отсюда не выпустим, и ты пропустишь свою тайную встречу, — пригрозил Мальчик-который-выжил.

Закатив глаза, Гермиона «сдалась»:

— Ну это… ну вы же знаете.

Мальчишки нахмурились.

— Знаете же! — она пронзила их многозначительным взглядом.

Они озадаченно переглянулись. Рон медленно помотал головой.

— Э-э-э-э… не знаем вообще-то.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе добавил Гарри.

— Женские дела? Ну, ежемесячные женские дела? — уточнила Гермиона и едва не рассмеялась, когда оба парня сбледнули.

Боже, профессор Снейп меня бы убил, если бы узнал, что я объяснила свидание с толпой мужчин месячными! Она укоризненно покачала головой:

— Поверьте, большего вам знать не нужно. Может, вы меня прикроете на обеде, пока я буду разбираться с… этой проблемой?

Они вздрогнули и промямлили что-то похожее на согласие. Довольная своей невинной ложью, Гермиона спровадила их восвояси. В конце концов, они могли опоздать на завтрак.

***

Время обеда застало старосту Гриффиндора дежурящей в подземельях. Она шуганула хихикающую слизеринскую парочку, поторопила стайку замешкавшихся второклашек с Хаффлпаффа и, когда коридор наконец опустел, постучалась к профессору Снейпу. Дверь распахнулась, высунувшаяся рука втащила девушку внутрь. Захлопнулась дверь моментально и бесшумно, а Гермиона обнаружила себя окруженной одиннадцатью мастерами зелий. Она нахмурилась и посчитала для пущей уверенности, и еще раз посчитала.

— Э-э-э-э… было же двенадцать двойников, разве нет? Вчера вечером, когда все случилось?

— Чистюля исполнил свое предназначение, — протянул один из Снейпов, скрестив руки на груди.

Они стояли кругом, одетые так же, как и в прошлый раз — во все одинаково черное, в одинаковые сюртуки и учительские мантии, но все чуть-чуть отличались друг от друга: кто-то прислонился к полкам с заспиртованными уродцами, кто скрестил ноги, а кто руки, кто-то примостился на краешке профессорского стола, но все они были совершенно одинаковые. Высоченные, темные, ехидные. Чертовски сексуальные, воскрешающие в памяти ее сны и фантазии прошлой ночи.

— Э… Чистюля? — с осторожным сомнением переспросила Гермиона, опасаясь как-то задеть такое количество профессоров. Она молилась, чтобы истинно снейповский характер остался при них, ну и заодно, чтобы румянец на ее щеках не был так уж сильно заметен.

— У нас тут дилемма, — заявил тот, что говорил про Чистюлю. Похоже, его выбрали быть представителем всего снейповского сообщества. — Мы доподлинно знаем, что были созданы, дабы совершить определенные действия. Некоторым это будет просто, у других задача более чем специфична.

— О! — она несколько пришла в чувство. — То есть тот, кто появился и начислил Гриффиндору баллы, а потом пропал, получается, выполнил свою миссию?

Избранный спикером Снейп кивнул.

— Да. Судя по всему, наш создатель не подумал об остальных, когда сам снял вчера с вас столько баллов за дерзость. В то же время он, очевидно, почувствовал желание исправить допущенную несправедливость, с этим желанием икнул… и его двойник появился, выполнил его желание, после чего тут же исчез. Что возвращает нас к нашим собственным жизненным целям, а также к причинам, которые вызвали нас к жизни.

— Ох.

Гермиона поморгала. Она даже представить не могла, какие такие жизненные цели заставляли всех этих Снейпов до сих пор существовать.

— Я начну, пожалуй, — сказал другой, опиравшийся облаченным в черное бедром о стол с оборудованием напротив стола профессора. — Мисс Грейнджер, я прошу вас не лгать мне и не уходить от ответа. Вы не с Директором говорите… и не с настоящим профессором Снейпом, как вы сами вчера весьма… метко выразились. Поэтому все, что вы здесь скажете, здесь и останется. На самом деле, если мы правы в своих предположениях, то сохранение секретности для нас жизненно важно. Даже не говоря о нашем праве на неприкосновенность частной жизни, вообразите только, что может значить для Врага знание о природе нашего появления. Вы понимаете? Вы согласны?

— М-м-м… да, сэр.

Хоть бы только он не начал расспрашивать об их с мальчишками прошлогодних подвигах!

— Отлично. Итак, на что именно вы обратили внимание в состоянии настоящего Северуса Снейпа в тот момент, когда появилось большинство из нас? — спокойно спросил он, сверля ее невозмутимым взглядом темных глаз.

— На что я обратила внимание? О боже,  — пораженная вопросом, Гермиона залилась пунцовой краской.  — На что я обратила внимание?

— Вы не отвечаете, мисс Грейнджер.

Несколько пар черных глаз уставились на нее.

От пикантности вопроса у нее сперло дыхание.

— Я… не могу…

— Говори уже! — нетерпеливо рявкнул он.

— Да не напирай ты, идиот, — так же рявкнул на него другой двойник. — Что касается нас всех, то и тебя касается! Извинись немедленно перед мисс Грейнджер!

Тот нахмурил высокий упрямый лоб и трудно выдохнул через нос.

— Ладно. Мисс Грейнджер, я покорнейше прошу прощения за то, что был несдержан, и также прошу извинить, если мой вопрос поставил вас в неловкое положение. Однако от вашего ответа зависит мое существование. Поэтому я спрошу еще раз. Что вы заметили в состоянии Северуса Снейпа в момент, когда возникли большинство из нас?

— Я… он… был…

Боже милостивый, как неудобно!

Не в силах смотреть на такое количество двойников мужчины, мысли о котором занимали ее не один день, Гермиона уставилась в пол и с пылающим лицом пробормотала:

— У него… была эрекция.

— Твою мать. Я останусь тут навечно.

Она подняла взгляд. Видя ее замешательство, этот неприкаянный Снейп довольно грубо пояснил:

— Цель моего существования была в том, чтобы убедиться, что вы как раз не заметили этого незначительного обстоятельства, мисс Грейнджер. А поскольку вы заметили, своего предназначения я исполнить не могу. Конечно, можно было бы и Обливиэйт на вас наложить, но Чары памяти непредсказуемы, а ваши знания о том, как создать дублирующее зелье, слишком ценны. Соответственно, стереть память я вам не могу, во избежание непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Казалось, он готов был снова чертыхнуться или буркнуть что-то еще менее пристойное, но прикусил язык и продолжил:

— Правда, на моем незавидном примере можно исследовать, что будет, если не выполнить свою миссию, хоть что-то хорошее во всем этом. Молю Мерлина, чтобы мое существование было ограничено во времени… потому что никто так не смущен этим вопросом, как я сам. То, что вы заметили, мисс Грейнджер, лишает меня желания существовать.

— Я… простите…

— Оставь свои пошлости, — равнодушно-пренебрежительным тоном прервал его другой Снейп. — На его век полезных целей хватит. Будем надеяться, жизненный цикл дубликатов конечен, вот и узнаем, как долго он длится. А у вас тут еще десять Снейпов, у которых тоже кое-какие задачи есть…  и с каждым часом потребность реализации этих задач становится все сильнее. И я бы сказал, что перед вами стоят гораздо более серьезные проблемы, чем эта.

— У меня десяток… — Гермиона почувствовала, как глаза лезут на лоб, голос задрожал и сорвался. Все эти Снейпы появились из-за того, что настоящий профессор Снейп чего-то хотел или в чем-то нуждался, он икал, и они появились… и в тот момент, когда возникли большинство из них… настоящий был… у него было… было с ним…

Она была заперта в комнате с десятью сексуально озабоченными Северусами Снейпами. Что делать — бежать, звать на помощь или упасть на колени и растечься лужицей похоти? Она не заметила, как задышала тяжелее. Скромняга-Снейп — она не могла думать о нем иначе, — оттолкнулся от стола и подхватил ее под локоть. Он осторожно, шажок за шажком, проводил девушку к креслу у стола.

— Выдыхайте, мисс Грейнджер. Ни у кого и в мыслях не было…

Его прервал крик ужаса и стук дерева о камень. Все обернулись к боковой двери, что вела в класс зельеварения. В дверном проеме стоял Рон Уизли, обалдевший от вида такого количества Снейпов на единицу площади. Он даже палочку уронил, но выглядывающий из-за плеча рыжего дылды Гарри Поттер проявил большее самообладание. И хотя он тоже выглядел обалдевшим от увиденного… и еще увиденного… и еще…

— Импедимента!

Все Снейпы перевели взгляды на Гермиону. Она быстро оправилась от шока и бросилась к двери с палочкой наготове.

— Я же сказала им не ходить за мной! Я даже соврала, что собираюсь встречаться с девчонками, чтобы они отстали, и что? Куда этим идиотам! Мальчишки!

Неприкрытое отвращение в ее голосе заставило Снейпов ошеломленно переглянуться. Она лихорадочно соображала, оглядываясь через плечо на остальных.

— Ну и? Не стойте столбом, давайте вернем их в класс, пока обездвиживающие чары не развеялись!

Несколько Снейпов бросились на помощь, и только один заметил:

— И что хорошего в том, чтобы вернуть их в класс?

— Придется применить Чары забвения к последним пяти минутам… Усадите их здесь, спасибо. И возвращайтесь в кабинет, — велела Гермиона, когда они устроили обоих обездвиженных юнцов.

— А вы горазды покомандовать, прямо как преподаватель, — сухо заметил один из двойников.

— Технически ни один из вас моим преподавателем не является… и это из-за вашей записки мы встряли в такое нелепое положение, — напомнила Гермиона.

— Устами женщины глаголет истина, — пробормотал другой.

— Вам все равно придется вернуться к нам, когда избавитесь от этих двух болванов, — не преминул заметить один из ее темноволосых помощников, ставя Рона на ноги у лабораторного стола. — Мы еще не разрешили всех наших проблем.

Гермиона зарделась и сглотнула.

— Я… разумеется. Скоро вернусь. Только мальчишек пристрою. Закройте обе двери, будьте так любезны.

— Они и были закрыты, — раздраженно вздохнул один. — Но этим двум болванам такое понятие, как деликатность, незнакомо.

— Не забудьте палочку мистера Уизли, — другой Снейп вручил палочку Гермионе, вытолкал остальных в кабинет и захлопнул дверь.

Спустя миг из кабинета раздались вопли. Гермиона глянула на дверь — что там происходит? А потом, мысленно повинившись, наставила палочку на своих лучших друзей.

— Мне правда очень жаль, что приходится так поступать, но профессор Дамблдор сказал, что ни одна живая душа не должна знать, что случилось. Мне на самом деле ужасно жаль…

— Как вы только додумались позвать ее сюда?!

Северус орал на своих двойников. Он заподозрил что-то, когда увидел, как перешептываются Уизли и Поттер, а потом направляются в подземелья вместо Большого Зала. Они что-то сказали о старосте и дежурстве. Интуиция прямо-таки вопила о неладном, и он успел заметить, как они входят в класс, потом услышал визг Рона Уизли и увидел через открытую классную дверь Снейпов-двойников, которые вышли разобраться с болванами.

А когда услышал, как Гермиона приказала Снейпам вернуться в кабинет, пока она уладит все со своими тупоголовыми дружками, проскользнул через другую дверь. И теперь его буквально уничтожали взглядами. Невдомек, что фирменный взгляд профессора зелий на него самого не действует! Жаль только, что на двойниках он тоже не сработает, ведь это его собственный взгляд.

— Мне казалось, я вам велел — и директор вам велел, мне кажется! — оставаться в наших покоях! — вызверился он на своих двойников. — Уж не думали ли вы поинтересоваться, не желает ли она вам отсосать? Мерлин всемогущий, какая чудовищная херня! Вытащите головы из задниц!

Северус презрительно скривился.

— Ни тебе  здравого смысла, ни элементарного уважения к женщине.

— Мы хотели поступить так, как выберет она. Если предоставить это тебе, выбора вообще не будет никакого!

— Все и так предоставлено мне, потому что именно я буду за вами расхлебывать! Марш в спальню!

Мрачные взгляды двойников не возымели никакого действия. А вот его собственный обжигающе-черный взор на них подействовал, как и палец, указывающий им на дверь. Двойники неохотно и угрюмо потянулись в спальню, первый вполголоса произнес пароль. Опершись о край стола, Северус опустил голову, молясь, чтобы жизненные проблемы не наваливались на него все разом и прямо сейчас. Боковая дверь приоткрылась, постучали. Северус дернулся, оглянулся и увидел Гермиону Грейнджер — она юркнула внутрь и закрыла дверь.

— Готово. Они ушли, никто не заметил. Я… ох! Эм… а куда все делись? — спросила она, ее шоколадно-коричневые глаза расширились от удивления. В ее взгляде не было ни тени страха, лишь любопытство.

Он выпрямился, одернул мантию.

— Я настоящий, мисс Грейнджер.

— О! — она зажала рот ладонью, щеки вспыхнули и тут же побелели. — Я… простите, что так вломилась, просто тут все остальные были, просили зайти…

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы не подойдете к моим двойникам на пушечный выстрел. Вам понятно? — распорядился Снейп, внутренне содрогнувшись от того, с какой невинностью и доверчивостью она шла в комнату, полную возбужденных мужчин.

— Но я…

— Я спросил, вам понятно?

— Э-э-э… да, сэр. Понятно, — был ее смиренный ответ. — Непонятно только… что, если они…

— Вот это понимать вам не обязательно. Просто выполняйте. Теперь идите отсюда. И чтобы до завтра духу вашего в классе зельеварения не было.

— Да, профессор…

Северус с облегчением наблюдал, как она повернулась и вышла через дверь класса. Он снова распластался на столе. Нельзя было, ни в коем случае нельзя позволить своим озабоченным копиям приблизиться к старосте Гриффиндора. Нельзя, чтобы ее невинность пострадала от кого-то вроде него. И уж тем более в таком количестве.

Он не заметил, что за ним наблюдает из-за потайной двери пара темных глаз двойника, и как эти глаза прищурились.

***

Его разбудил стон. Уши заполнил мягкий звук, с которым пальцы ласкают плоть. Еще стон, теперь с другой стороны спальни. И еще тихий стон, в сопровождении шороха нескольких рук, наяривающих несколько членов. Закатив глаза с болезненной гримасой, почти невидимой в темноте комнаты, Северус попытался абстрагироваться от звуков, издаваемых восемью или девятью дрочащими Снейпами.

Вскоре они кончили — кто с тихим стоном, кто с шепотом, а кто и с криком… одно и то же имя рикошетило от одного к другому, по мере того, как они самоудовлетворялись.

— Наконец-то… — подумал Северус, перевернулся на живот и попытался заснуть. 

Но только он задремал, как характерные мужские звуки раздались снова. Северус выдернул из-под головы подушку и закрыл ею уши. Если бы еще в воздухе не стоял этот специфический мускусный запах семени…

В следующий миг он отбросил подушку и приподнялся на локте, пересчитывая по головам. Один, два… четыре… семь… десять. Он насчитал только десять двойников… одиннадцатый исчез, но который? К несчастью, Скромнягой был только один, а значит, с высокой долей вероятности сбежал один из сексуально озабоченных Снейпов. Нетрудно было догадаться, что заставило двойника покинуть постель, как и о том, куда он мог направиться.

Список действующих паролей от всех помещений всех факультетов был у всех профессоров — на случай чрезвычайной ситуации для оказания помощи, вне зависимости от факультета… а двойники знали все то же, что знал Снейп в момент их появления.

Твою мать.


	3. Chapter 3

Гермиону разбудило легкое покалывание безмолвных сторожевых маячков. Она не сразу сориентировалась, но чары не ошибались: кто-то пробрался в комнату старосты. Тихо, как только могла, она потянулась к палочке на прикроватном столике.

— Вы проснулись.

Гермиона обомлела. Она узнала этот голос. Этот глубокий, мягкий, бархатно-темный голос она знала очень хорошо. А еще она знала, что под одеялом обнажена. Получив в распоряжение собственную комнату в школе, она стала спать, как летом, — ни пижамы, ни ночнушки, вообще ничего, кроме трусиков при определенных обстоятельствах, а в данный конкретный момент обстоятельства были совсем не те. Так что Гермиона была голая, и в ее комнате был Снейп. То есть один из Снейпов.

— Не нужно так пугаться, мисс Грейнджер. Я пришел просто поговорить.

— Эээ… поговорить? — повторила она, пытаясь выпростать руку и подтянуть повыше простыни и прикрыть обнаженную спину.

Что-то мягкое коснулось ее спины, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Поговорить, — голос Снейпа в ее комнате прозвучал тихо, но настойчиво. — Ваш халат вот, буду признателен, если вы его наденете. Я отвернусь, чтобы не смущать вас.

Она бросила короткий взгляд через плечо — темная неясная фигура в тусклом свете догорающего камина действительно отвернулась. Несколько мгновений Гермиона сомневалась, покусывая нижнюю губу, а потом быстро выскользнула из-под одеяла и укуталась в темно-красный халат. Затянула пояс и плотно запахнула полы, жалея об отсутствии ночной рубашки. Поскольку в комнате старосты была отдельная ванная, она могла ходить туда нагишом, когда хотелось, и о таких вещах не задумывалась. Халат был там на случай, если кому-то из других девочек в башне пришлось бы воспользоваться ее ванной.

— Эээ… вы, случайно, не тот, кому надо было убедиться, что я не заметила?..

— Нет.

Сердце пропустило удар.

— Но я и не тот, кто одержим самыми плотскими желаниями на ваш счет.

— Ох.

Гермиона не знала, расстраиваться ей или радоваться. Она испытывала и то, и другое.

— Можно повернуться?

Она оглядела себя, поправила лацканы халата и присела на краешек кровати, олицетворяя собой саму скромность.

— Можете.

— Благодарю.

Обернувшись, он посмотрел на ее темно-клюквенный халат, на встрепанные волосы. Лицо его было несколько подавленным, но в глазах все-таки мелькала какая-то искорка. Гермиона не смогла определить, что это было. Он поморгал, огляделся и указал на кресло возле стола:

— Вы позволите присесть?

— Конечно. Что… о чем вы хотели поговорить в это время суток?

Он развернул кресло и придвинул поближе. Усевшись, не без изящества закинул ногу на ногу и обхватил руками колено. Он был полностью одет, даже в профессорской мантии.

— Северус Снейп.

— Что, простите? — озадаченно спросила Гермиона.

— Я хочу поговорить с вами о Северусе Снейпе, — пояснил он. — И я, и все остальные двойники знают то, что знал он в момент, когда мы материализовались. Так что у вас сейчас есть уникальная возможность задать мне любые вопросы. Все, что вы хотели знать о нем, но боялись спросить.

Она все еще не вполне понимала.

— Подождите… Во-первых, вы — это он, ну или во всяком случае одна из его версий, а профессор вряд ли стал бы изливать душу кому-то кроме директора Дамблдора. Во-вторых… а во-вторых, если это цель вашего существования, то это более чем странная цель.

— Это побочный эффект моей жизненной цели. И не спрашивайте меня, что это за цель, — быстро добавил он, подняв руку, чтобы предупредить возможный вопрос. — Достаточно будет сказать в оправдание существования этой цели, что ваша осведомленность может все разрушить точно так же, как и заданный вам вопрос о… физическом состоянии нашего создателя… уничтожил надежду Снейпа-Скромняги, единственная задача которого состояла в том, чтобы убедиться в вашем неведении относительно интереса Северуса Снейпа к вашей персоне.

— Ох. Эээ… ладно. Так я могу спросить у вас… все, что угодно о настоящем профессоре Снейпе, — медленно и опасливо уточнила Гермиона, — и вы на самом деле ответите? Честно-честно?

— Честно-честно.

— Даете слово? — Гермиона осеклась, поняв, насколько дерзко прозвучал ее вопрос.

Ее смелость заставила его приподнять бровь, но, тем не менее, он с достоинством качнул головой:

— Уже дал.

Ух ты. Ни фига себе. Гермиона проморгалась. Абсолютно честная версия Северуса Снейпа, в ее комнате, поздно ночью. Готовая отвечать на любые ее вопросы! А ей, как назло, ничего не приходит в голову.

— Мммм… а если начать не прямо сейчас? Может, у вас есть соображения, что мне следует знать о Северусе Снейпе?

Необходимость принимать решение заставила его скривиться.

— Как угодно. Перво-наперво… он не тот, кем стремится казаться. Кое в чем он, безусловно, искренен. Он терпеть не может обоих ваших лучших друзей. Поттера — потому что он напоминает своего отца, а тот издевался над Северусом большую часть его юности. А Рональда Уизли просто потому, что он постоянно ошивается рядом с Поттером, отказывая себе в талантах и достоинствах, а от таких вещей Северус натурально покрывается аллергической сыпью. Он знает, что Уизли мог бы добиться гораздо большего, если бы больше верил в себя… и хотя время еще не пришло, Северус очень старается быть справедливым со всеми факультетами, и он бы хотел противостоять Волдеморту в открытую, и немного уважения соратников по Ордену и признания его заслуг в этой войне ему бы не помешали.

Он тоскует по любви и настоящей дружбе. Многое, конечно, объясняется его безрадостным детством — заводить друзей его не учили. Его нынешнее положение шпиона вынуждает его лгать, чтобы сохранить прикрытие и чтобы ни его бывшие друзья среди Пожирателей Смерти, ни нынешние соратники ничего не заподозрили. Ему нельзя открыто заводить друзей. Даже в Ордене он обязан сохранять враждебную личину, чтобы какие-то случайные совпадения не навлекли на него подозрений. Лгать постоянно гораздо проще, чем переключаться со лжи на правду и обратно. Дружить при таких обстоятельствах невозможно.

Он хороший человек, и стремится оправдать доверие Дамблдора. Он не знает, переживет ли войну; сомнение обоснованно, учитывая специфику его нынешнего положения. Но самое страшное — он считает, что не достоин того, чтобы выжить. Он не видит для себя будущего после войны, жить ему не для чего — кроме того, чтобы уничтожить Темного Лорда любой ценой.

Из-под кровати выбрался Косолапсус, потянулся, вальяжно подошел к нему, обнюхал брючину и ботинок, а потом принялся ластиться к мужчине.

Двойник Снейпа наклонился и потрепал кота за ушами.

— А ему нужно что-то, ради чего стоило бы жить, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона воззрилась на копию Снейпа, сидящую в ее кресле в ее комнате. И не обращала внимания на ворот и полы халата, разошедшиеся и обнажившие коленки и грудь.

— И это… это и есть ваша задача? Найти то, ради чего стоило бы выжить?

Она подозревала, что, несмотря на обещание, отвечать он не будет, и была несказанно удивлена, получив ответ.

— Можно и так сказать, хотя это и не вполне точно. Он любит черный и серебро, предпочитает утром кофе, а вечером чай, он искренне любит искусство зельеварения, хотя преподавание долбодятлам его просто добивает. Он всегда спорит с Дамблдором о методах преподавания защиты от Темных Сил — и к его чести стоит заметить, некоторые его ухватки спасли бы от большой беды многих учеников за последние лет семь, в том числе вас и ваших друзей. Он отстаивал эти методы с самого момента исчезновения Волдеморта, и еще больше усердствовал, когда тот воскрес и когда преподавать защиту наняли профессора Квиррелла. И… чтоб вы знали, он любит кошек, хотя и говорит всем, что это не так.

Склонившись чуть ниже, Снейп в спальне Гермионы дразнил пальцем ее кота. Косолапсус обнюхал эти длинные, мозолистые, ловкие пальцы раз, другой, третий, а потом боднул их лбом. К удивлению девушки, двойник Снейпа не только погладил и почесал Косолапсуса, но и подхватил его на колени, и кот позволил такое обращение. Это было просто невероятно. Косолапсус не просто позволил усадить себя на колени, он потоптался по этим коленям, устроился поудобнее и сощурился особенным образом, словно говоря: теперь я абсолютно доволен и я самый главный кот в этом мире.

Глядя на его руки, так ловко разделывавшие ингредиенты для зелий, а теперь чутко и умело ласкающие кота, Гермиона изошлась завистью к рыжему полосатику на его коленях. Она представила, как эти руки могли бы гладить ее… и как громко она бы при этом мурлыкала. Подняв взгляд, она поймала знакомое выражение его глаз. И тут же устыдилась, гадая лишь, что именно он успел прочитать на ее лице.

Она кашлянула, прочищая горло.

— Ну… а какие книги он любит?

— Да всякие и разные. Так же, как и вы, — ответил двойник, оглядывая книжные полки в ее комнате, набитые литературой от магической классики до маггловских романов в мягкой обложке. — Он любит учиться. Он вечный ученик. Кстати, в школьные годы был очень похож на вас. Если не считать того, что в первую поездку в Хогвартс-экспрессе его избегали все, кроме Люциуса Малфоя, который и предложил ему дружбу. Шляпа при распределении предлагала ему Райвенкло, он отказался только потому, что несколько райвенкловцев-старшекурсников посмеялись над ним перед распределением. Дети бывают жестоки к тем, кто чем-то не похож на других, вы же знаете.

Сердце Гермионы заколотилось, когда она представила юного Снейпа и его первое путешествие в школу волшебства, когда на него ополчились те, кто должен был стать его друзьями.

— Я тоже могла оказаться в Райвенкло, — призналась она, глядя, как двойник профессора гладит мурчащего довольного Косолапсуса. Эти руки завораживали; ей поминутно приходилось сосредотачиваться. — Но Шляпа отправила меня в Гриффиндор, как видите.

— Чем он в самом деле восхищается помимо прочего — ваш высочайший интеллект, — заметил Снейп-двойник с едва заметным подобием улыбки.

— Он… восхищается мной?

Сердце Гермионы снова заколотилось. Она положила руку на грудь, чтобы унять взволнованный стук, и почувствовала под ладонью голую кожу. Вспыхнув, она поспешно запахнула лацканы халата — хорошо хоть, полы не соскользнули с колен. Не то чтобы она сильно оголилась, просто грудь с некоторых пор была довольно пышной, и края халата сами разъезжались, открывая соблазнительные округлости и ложбинку меж ними, стоило только зазеваться.

— Еще как. Можете вообразить, как он был раздосадован, когда самого блестящего ученика за всю его карьеру распределили в Гриффиндор — факультет, на который Северус затаил обиду с самой юности, источник всех мучений, причиненных ему Мародерами и компанией. А вдвойне досадно, что проявить благосклонность к кому-то с другого факультета, кроме его собственного, категорически нельзя, дабы не выйти из образа соратника Пожирателей Cмерти. Он знал не хуже директора, что Темный Лорд вернется, и поддерживал свой образ со всем тщанием, на какое был способен.

— Это должно быть ужасно тяжело, — сочувственно прошептала Гермиона. — Столько лет неизвестности, столько лет надежды, что Волдеморт не вернется, и ожидания его неизбежного возвращения.

— Да, пришлось нелегко. Большая часть его желчи — от той роли, которую он вынужден играть. Пресмыкаться перед сумасшедшим, демонстрировать окружающим только самые худшие свои черты, потакать чистокровным идиотам и терпеть неприязнь коллег — что на работе, что в Ордене. «Однажды Пожиратель — всегда Пожиратель», — двойник произнес это почти бесстрастно, не переставая аккуратно почесывать Косолапсуса за ухом, а кот подобрал лапы под рыже-белый живот и явно не собирался никуда уходить. — Вот разве вы считаете, что он работает на Орден честно, по велению сердца? Или уверены, что он просто переметнулся на побеждающую сторону, поскольку понимает губительность целей Темного Лорда для всего магического сообщества? А может, вы считаете, что он служит и тем, и другим, выжидая, кто победит, чтобы оказаться на правильной стороне истории, когда война наконец кончится?

Она закусила губу. Честного, уверенного ответа у нее не было, но Снейп в этой версии был удивительно откровенен с ней. В любом случае, с решениями спешить не стоило; нельзя было так бездарно использовать раскрытые им сведения. Подумав немного, она изрекла:

— Я думаю, что он действительно отказался от убеждений Волдеморта. Профессор Дамблдор доверяет ему безоговорочно. Не это ли лучшее доказательство его честности?

— Определенно, но вы сами-то ему доверяете?

Лицо двойника напротив было напряженным, непроницаемым, так непохожим на вечно равнодушную и скучающую снейповскую физиономию.

Ручка двери повернулась, и охранные чары снова ущипнули Гермиону за руку. В светящемся прямоугольнике дверного проема появился силуэт, принадлежавший самому предмету их разговора. Гермиона понятия не имела, как поняла, что это настоящий Северус Снейп, она это просто знала. Он бросил ледяной взгляд своему двойнику, посмотрел на нее — такую скромную и совсем даже одетую, и прошел в комнату. Тихо притворив дверь, он зашипел на двойника:

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться! Не дай Мерлин, ты с ней что-то сделал…

— Вообще-то он был довольно мил! — неожиданно для себя самой смело перебила Гермиона.

Северус моргнул и повернулся к ней. Брови его сошлись на переносице, он еще раз хмуро оглядел девушку и припечатал:

— А вы чем вообще думаете? Принимаете в своей спальне мужчину, да еще и в одном халате! Двадцать баллов с…

— Запись! — кашлянул в кулак другой Снейп. Настоящий моментально осекся и слегка зарделся.

Гермиона быстро переводила взгляд с одного на другого, удивленная тем, как безропотно заткнулся зельевар, не закончив маленькой отповеди. И он покраснел! Это было так же удивительно, как то, что он замолчал. Правда, только на мгновение. Пока снова не посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Вы в любом случае одеты неподобающе. Уж точно не для мужских визитов…

— Не виноватая я! — возмущенно огрызнулась Гермиона, вскочив на ноги. — Он сам пришел! И несмотря на то, что пришел незваным, вел себя как истинный джентльмен!

Она приняла позу самовара и одарила мастера зелий — настоящего! — уже своим фирменным взглядом. У нее тоже в арсенале такой был. Больше сделать она ничего не могла, иначе пришлось бы орать, девчонки бы проснулись в общей спальне от ее возмущенных воплей.

— Что касается моего подобающего или неподобающего вида, то, чтоб вы знали, я совершеннолетняя и староста факультета, поэтому буду выглядеть так, как считаю нужным. А еще я не имбецил и не сквиб, так что сама в состоянии решить, кого принимать в моей спальне, а кого нет! Если кто и неуместен здесь сейчас, — тут Гермиона буквально зашипела, воинственно выставив подбородок, — так это вы сами, потому что кретин!

Северус от такой тирады онемел.

Другой Снейп вздохнул и снял с колен Косолапсуса. Опустив кота на пол, он встал и отряхнул прилипшую к одежде шерсть. Взгляд его был кроток, а голос спокоен:

— А она права. Ты действительно кретин. Что ни скажешь, то как в лужу пернешь. Самым эффектным образом. Поскольку вечер перестал быть томным, я вас оставлю, попробуйте вести себя как разумные люди. Не то чтобы я сильно надеялся на этого дубину, но надежда всегда торжествует над опытом, — добавил он, многозначительно глянув на Гермиону. На миг опустил глаза, помедлил и отвернулся. В полутьме, освещенной только остатками каминных углей, трудно было что-то разглядеть, но Гермиона заподозрила, что этот тоже слегка покраснел.

Показалось, наверное… Снейп умеет краснеть? А кот мой вообще-то полуниззл.

Она спохватилась, когда двойник был уже у двери:

— Спасибо, что заглянули, ммм… Снейп.

Ну не называть же его профессором Снейпом, стоя рядом с профессором Снейпом, который ко всему прочему до сих пор ошеломленно на нее таращится.

— Наша беседа была небесполезной. Я бы с удовольствием продолжила.

— Взаимно.

Обмен любезностями заставил Снейпа стряхнуть оцепенение. Он насупился и хмуро поглядел на двойника:

— Через мой труп! Возвращаемся в подземелья прямо сейчас.

— Не стоит идти вдвоем, — двойник подмигнул Гермионе. — Если кто-то увидит нас вместе, плакала наша тайна. Одному из нас придется задержаться минут на десять, тогда вероятность попасться напару будет минимизирована. Вот я и останусь, пока...

— Черта с два! Возвращайся сейчас же! — настоящий Снейп едва не рычал. — Останусь я. Всего на несколько проклятых минут.

— Я дико извиняюсь! Но это, кажется, моя спальня, так что я, пожалуй, сама решу, кому уходить! — встряла Гермиона.

Ей не хотелось оставаться с рассерженным Снейпом, очаровательный был предпочтительнее. Хотя «очаровательный», наверное, слишком громко сказано, но обходительным и вежливым он точно был.

— Нет! — рявкнули оба в один голос. Зыркнули друг на друга, и двойник сморщился, признавая позорное поражение.

— Да ладно, ладно. Останься на десять минут, не больше и не меньше. Если через десять минут не вернешься, я приду и превращу тебя в крысу.

Он скользнул за дверь, быстро закрыв ее за собой… Гермиона могла поклясться, что сверкнувший у двери огонек не был отблеском от металлической ручки.

Северус взялся за дверную ручку.

— Я пробуду здесь всего несколько минут, пока… что за черт? — он попытался покрутить ручку. Покачал ее, подергал, толкнул. — Он нас запер! Оврум! Алохомора!

Ничего не происходило. Он пробовал одно заклинание за другим, но дверь не открывалась.

— Драный ублюдок! — выдохнул он, гипнотизируя безучастную дверь в попытках угадать, что за заклинание использовал его двойник.

— Суперически. Просто зашибись! Застрять в спальне с вами! — протянула Гермиона, снова упирая руки в боки.

Зельевар крутанулся на месте, явно желая как-нибудь ее заткнуть… и замер, остановив на ней взгляд.

Точнее, на ее груди. Том самом месте, внезапно поняла Гермиона, на которое он отупело пялился всего несколько мгновений назад перед уходом двойника. Куда и двойник перед самым своим уходом глазел тоже. Эти темные глаза были прикованы к ложбинке между грудями, которые сейчас покраснели от смущения, потому что Гермиона была как раз из тех людей, кто если уж краснел, то краснел целиком.

А еще… а еще смятение было не единственным ее ощущением. Было еще кое-что, более сильное. Желание. Возбуждение. Благосклонная женская реакция на очевидный мужской интерес к плавным линиям ее груди между лацканами халата. Ничего неприличного, ее грудь не была обнажена нисколько. Но ложбинка между грудями была видна очень хорошо… и, судя по всему, притягивала как магнитом эти непроницаемые черные глаза.

Можно было запахнуть халат плотнее. Или оставить все как есть. Ее соски, напряженные до такой степени, что терлись о ткань, склоняли ко второму варианту. Ее представления о приличиях настаивали на первом. И что — стыдливо отвернуться, чтобы не было видно, как она поправляет полы и завязывает пояс, или просто стянуть лацканы, и неважно, что он там себе подумает? Нет, трепетную девственницу Гермиона изображать не собиралась — девственницей-то она была, а вот к трепетности были вопросы, — поэтому спокойно запахнула халат и чуть потуже затянула узел на поясе.

— Раз уж вы все равно следующие десять минут проведете здесь, можете сесть в кресло, — предложила она не самым вежливым тоном.

Обычно Гермиона гордилась своей воспитанностью и вежливостью… но было уже слишком поздно, она страшно устала и развлекать светскими беседами не собиралась даже одного Снейпа, не говоря уже о двух таких одинаковых, но в то же время таких разных его версиях.

— Хотите — говорите, хотите — молчите, только грубить себе в моей собственной спальне я не позволю. Если что, заткну и дважды не подумаю, и вам это не понравится.

— Вы что, и правда думаете, что можете заставить меня замолчать, наивная вы дурочка? — усмехнулся Снейп, отошел от двери и сделал вид, что у него все под контролем.— Чтоб я хоть кому-то позволил обращаться ко мне в таком то…

Это случилось. Шок от двух разных Снейпов, переживания из-за испорченного эксперимента, такой неделикатный настоящий Снейп и отчаянное желание прекратить весь этот дурдом сделали свое дело. Что-то заклинило; это потом она поняла, что другого выхода не было. Что-то внутри натурально оборвалось.

Гермиона рванула пояс халата и распахнула полы. И продемонстрировала, что на ней нет ни лоскутка ткани. С чего она решила, что заткнуть Снейпа таким образом — хорошая идея, она не знала, но невозмутимый жест, которым она ранее поправила полы клюквенно-красного халата, — да это ничего, что руки при этом дрожали, и колени подкашивались, — явно возымел действие, Гермиона отметила это с вящим удовлетворением. Северус Снейп, хогвартсский мастер зельеварения, был совершенно ошеломлен открывшимися его взгляду изгибами обнаженного девичьего тела. Нет, ошарашен. Нет, изумлен.

И лишен дара речи.

— А теперь, когда я удостоилась вашего внимания, сэр, на следующие девять минут сядьте вот в это кресло и заткнитесь. Ровно до тех пор, пока не сможете уйти. Если приспичит что-то сказать, подумайте дважды. Если подозреваете, что мне это не понравится, — молчите. На случай, если забудете молчать, вспомните, кто получил самый высший балл по чарам в том году. Впрочем, если будете вежливы и обходительны, можете и поговорить. А если не будете, я припомню, чей каменный член давил на мою задницу вчера вечером, и кто икал, произведя на свет не то девять, не то десять похотливых версий себя самого.

С его лица, зардевшегося было от неожиданности и смущения, сбежали все краски, и оно снова стало желтоватым и болезненным. Под внимательным взглядом Гермионы он склонил голову, явно пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. И голос его, когда он вновь заговорил, был сух и едва слышен.

— Я… прошу… прощения.

Это вымученное извинение заставило сердце Гермионы дрогнуть. Она такого не ожидала и изо всех сил старалась контролировать собственные эмоции и голос, прежде чем ответить. Разочарование было слишком горьким. Разочарование в себе — ведь она была уверена, что Снейп набросится на нее со всей страстью, на которую способен, и разочарование в нем — ведь он явно не был заинтересован в ней сексуально или как-то еще… и разочарование в том, что он явно сожалел о своей физиологической реакции на ее близость.

Вздернув подбородок, Гермиона со всем доступным ей спокойствием высказала:

— Считаю, профессор, что любой нормальный мужчина, прижатый к нормальной женщине в такой позе, непроизвольно отреагировал бы именно таким образом. И считаю, что вы такого сами не предполагали, как не предполагали появления всех этих Снейпов и обвинения в неподобающем отношении и пикантной причине их появления на свет. И поскольку эта тема явно порождает для вас неловкость, давайте ее больше не поднимать.

Ее голос дрогнул лишь на мгновение, но потом обрел прежнюю силу. Все-таки она гриффиндорка, и своего факультета не посрамит. Даже если ее потом распнут.

— Сблизиться с кем-то, обладающим вашим интеллектом, было бы в высшей степени заманчиво, но я не тешу себя иллюзиями относительно вашего мнения обо мне, и не склонна принимать его на свой личный счет — я не безмозглая самка, неспособная сложить два и два в четыре. Вы мужчина, я — женщина, и такое случается вне зависимости от наших желаний. А теперь, будьте любезны, помолчите до конца вашего заточения здесь, а я, с вашего позволения, удалюсь в дамскую комнату и облегчу вам задачу.

Эта маленькая тирада, так не похожая на обычные речи Гермионы, была произнесена с максимально возможным достоинством, после чего девушка удалилась через боковую дверь, бесшумно притворив ее за собой. И прислонилась к двери, отчаянно моргая увлажнившимися глазами — нет, не плачет она! А если и плачет, то хрен он увидит, а не ее слезы!

А по ту сторону Снейп тупо пялился на закрытую дверь, впечатленный спокойным и достойным поведением студентки. Он все еще был шокирован ее внезапным обнажением — кто бы мог подумать, что в этом омуте водятся такие черти! — но Гермиона умудрилась показать, что нимало не стесняется собственного тела. Особенно если учесть, что она сама на голубом глазу заявила, что знала, ну или была уверена, что не представляет для него никакого интереса.

Разумеется, он замолчал, ведь теперь, похоже, его реабилитировали за прилив крови от головы к члену и неспособность в тот момент даже связно мыслить, не то что говорить. Ее обнаженная фигура все еще стояла перед глазами: стройные ноги, сочные округлые бедра, изгиб тонкой талии, мягкий животик… эти полные, налитые груди… великий Мерлин, когда она успела отрастить такую совершенную алебастрово-белую грудь?

«Совершенство… само совершенство, — повторял он про себя, все еще пораженный увиденным. — И думает, что ты к ней равнодушен! Да лучше б я сдох от лягушечного зелья, чем терпеть такой позор!»

***

— Мисс Грейнджер, на пару слов.

Гермиона замерла, услышав снова этот знакомый до боли голос. Ее бросило в жар, потом в холод, она отошла от лестницы и с тревогой приблизилась к темной фигуре. Вот ведь неймется ему начать ругаться и придираться, даже позавтракать не дал… и не посмотрел, идет ли она следом, просто мантией махнул и удалился в давно запретный коридор третьего этажа. В немом страдании Гермиона поправила на плече сумку с учебниками и пошла за ним, оставив друзей позади.

Не проронив ни слова, он открыл дверь в заброшенный класс. Мебель в нем была покрыта белыми холщовыми чехлами, а от снятых портретов на стенах остались светлые прямоугольники. Закрыв дверь, он встал перед Гермионой, скрестив руки на груди.

— Судя по всему, он был довольно неприятен вчера вечером, когда я оставил вас наедине?

Дыхание сбилось. Она вытаращилась на него снизу вверх:

— Так вы…

— Двойник. Вы стараетесь не смотреть в мою сторону и всячески меня избегаете, следовательно, вчера он вел себя, как настоящий козел.

— Я…— Гермиона опять покраснела, вспомнив, что творила вчера. И как заставила краснеть своего преподавателя… с которым ей предстояло встретиться через два урока. Спрятав в ладонях пылающее лицо, она еле слышно ответила: — Я совершила ужасную ошибку… он-то был не большим козлом, чем обычно. Но это было ужасно.

— И что такого вы натворили?

Если бы вопрос не был задан так спокойно, так необычайно спокойно для вечно едкого мастера зелий, она бы и не подумала отвечать. Но двойник нашел единственно правильный тон, которым следовало просить сделать унизительное признание.

— Я… Я перед ним разделась, — прошептала она, уставившись в пол. — Он был таким злобным и мерзким, и… и я разделась, чтобы заставить его заткнуться. Не знаю, что на меня нашло! Раньше я никогда так не поступала, я не из таких, честно-честно! Больше всего на свете мне хочется умереть, чтобы все это кончилось!

— Насколько мне известно, от стыда еще никто не умер.

— Я бы не была так уверена, — Гермиона одарила его мрачным взглядом. В ответ уголок губ Снейпа-двойника приподнялся, и это была такая искренняя забавная улыбка. Девушка покосилась на него: улыбающийся Снейп — это зрелище не для слабонервных.

Впрочем, улыбка тут же исчезла, сменившись обычной постной миной.

— А что он сделал, когда вы…

Ее лицо снова загорелось.

— Об этом непременно надо рассказывать?

— Считайте это платой за мою честность с вами. Так что он сделал?

Она снова потупилась.

— Он… ну, он молчал и смотрел, а когда я снова запахнула халат и завязала пояс, он уже был красный, как рак. Потом побледнел, как будто его сейчас стошнит, и в пол уставился, как… как… как не знаю кто, — призналась Гермиона. — А потом он извинился за… ну, за то, что возбудился.

— И как ощущения?

Отвернувшись, Гермиона обхватила себя руками. Смотреть на него она больше не могла.

— Об этом я точно не желаю говорить…

Она ощутила прикосновение к плечам и потрясенно замерла. Последнее, чего можно было ждать от Снейпа — любого из Снейпов! — это прикосновений. Настолько бережных, насколько это вообще возможно. Ладони скользнули по плечам, она ощутила спиной тепло его тела сквозь школьную мантию. Его руки осторожно обняли ее, заставив смутиться. Эта нежность привела ее в смятение — похоже, настоящий Снейп испытывал то же самое, созерцая прошлой ночью всю-такую-правильную, начитанную, умную-читай-бесполую старосту факультета нагишом.

Северус Снейп независимо от версии уж никак не был нежным человеком. Или был? Гермиона озадачилась. Что ж, если двойник обладает полным набором его воспоминаний, мнений, знаний и чаяний, то… значит ли это, что настоящий профессор тоже способен проявить такую нежность?

— Что вы ему сказали, пока он краснел и извинялся? — мягко повторил двойник.

— Я… попыталась сохранить остатки достоинства, конечно, — взволнованная ласковым, ненастойчивым объятием Гермиона слегка запиналась. — Он тоже. Сказала, что это само собой разумеющаяся вещь. Просто естественная реакция организма. Ничего криминального, ничего постыдного.

— И?.. — тихонько подсказал двойник, не разжимая объятий.

— И я сидела в ванной, пока он не ушел.

— Плакали?

Униженная и разозленная этим допросом, Гермиона начала вырываться из его рук, но он только усилил хватку.

— Пустите!

— Тихо, тихо… Боюсь, прямо сейчас я этого сделать не могу, — промурлыкал над ухом низкий бархатный голос.

— Почему это? — требовательно заявила Гермиона, стараясь повернуться так, чтобы взглянуть на него через плечо.

Его взгляд был спокойным и внимательным.

— Потому что я еще не исправил того, что наворотил прошлой ночью мой оригинал.

— Вы что, двойник-дворник? Ваша цель существования — расхлебывать кашу, заваренную оригиналом? — усмехнулась она, не переставая вырываться, но уже не так отчаянно, как до этого.

Уголок его губ снова приподнялся. Он прижался к ее щеке своей щекой — теплой и гладко выбритой, но с уже начавшей пробиваться щетиной, которая еле ощутимо царапнула висок.

— Так да не так.

Гермиона нахмурилась, несколько обезоруженная этим… да, почти поцелуем.

— Это что значит?

— Потом поймете, я в вас верю. Так вот, когда вы сбежали в дамскую комнату, вы плакали? — в очередной раз спросил он.

Окончательно раздавленная и пристыженная, Гермиона нехотя кивнула. Потершись щекой о его щеку. И сконфузилась, когда он повторил ее движение, ласкаясь своей щекой к ее.

— Мне жаль, что мой оригинал смутил и обидел вас, Гермиона, — извиняясь пробормотал он, все больше сбивая ее с толку. — Но я думаю, вы неверно истолковали его реакцию этой ночью.

— А я так не думаю! Он… да он…

Она осеклась. Слишком уж стыдно было признаваться в таком даже двойнику.

— Вы думаете, он вас отверг. Что, если вы ошибаетесь в этом?

— О нет! Он меня отверг, это несомненно! — возразила она. — Он же меня терпеть не может! Сама мысль о том, что он так на меня отреагировал, должна вызывать у него отвращение! Не то чтобы меня это сильно беспокоило…

Гермиона добавила это быстро, переходя из нападения в глухую оборону.

— Уж всяко не больше, чем его.

Руки, прижимающие ее к черной ткани на мужской груди, сжались чуть сильнее.

— Тогда вас это очень сильно беспокоит.

Гермиона так и застыла. И открыла было рот, но не смогла издать ни звука. Если бы клон Северуса Снейпа не держал ее так крепко, у нее, возможно, подкосились бы колени. Особенно когда он повторил:

— Он очень сильно беспокоится о вас, Гермиона Грейнджер. А бесится он оттого, что вынужден быть слугой двух господ, один из которых — жестокая скотина, а другой — тоже скотина, но за все хорошее против всего плохого. У него нет ни друзей, ни сколь-нибудь значимых отношений, ведь все видят в нем того, кого хотят видеть, а не того, кем он на самом деле является, поэтому он вечно всем недоволен. А еще он не вылезает из депрессии, потому что считает себя недостойным любви и восхищения… особенно любви такой умной, доброй, интересной и красивой особы, как вы.

Но все это не отменяет других эмоций, которые он испытывает. То, что вы его ученица, усложняет все до крайности, ведь он очень серьезно относится к своим обязанностям. И хотя вы достаточно взрослы и образованны, чтобы самой учить большинство нынешних учеников, все равно формально вы ученица, и это воистину больной вопрос. А он так привык спасаться от больных вопросов под плащом недовольства и за щитом горького гнева, что оттолкнет вас и свое желание заботиться о вас так же, как и все остальное.

Я уверен, он извинялся, потому что не хотел оскорбить тебя — твою чистоту и невинность, все то в тебе, что он в твои годы по собственной глупости про…кхм, потерял. Он видит в тебе сияние благодати, а в себе — сплошной позор, — его мурлыкающий голос был тих и бесстрастен, но шквал эмоций, таящийся за этими спокойными словами, скрыть было нельзя. — Я это точно знаю, ведь я чувствую то же, что и он.

Ноги больше не держали. Гермиона извернулась в его руках, повисла на нем, прижалась к груди, и выступившие на ее глазах слезы впитывались в шерстяной воротник его сюртука и мягкий хлопок учительской мантии. Теперь уже он застыл от удивления, а потом снова обнял ее и зарылся лицом в пышные локоны ее волос.

Объятие длилось всего несколько мгновений, он просто поддерживал ее, прижимая к глухо бьющемуся под покровами черной одежды сердцу. Потом отстранился, погладил по щеке, приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами. И губами.

Поцелуй был почти робок и удивительно нежен для такого сурового с виду мужчины. Справиться со взрывом эмоций было невозможно; Гермиона нахально запустила руку в его волосы, углубляя поцелуй. Он отозвался с энтузиазмом, в свою очередь путаясь пальцами в ее волосах, лаская ее губы, принуждая открыться навстречу его языку, позволяя ее игривому язычку творить все, что вздумается.

В этом поцелуе не было неловкости, как с ее первым парнем, Виктором, хотя воспитанник Дурмштранга при такой-то армии поклонниц явно имел некоторый опыт в поцелуях. Позже она целовалась с Роном, который вообще не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это делается. В конце концов они решили, что лучше будет остаться друзьями, хотя Рон не оставлял попыток ее переубедить. О нет, целовать этого человека, что бы он из себя ни представлял, было легко и естественно, как дышать. Этот поцелуй был воздушным и сладким, как сливочный пудинг.

В ее животе все сжалось. Двойник прервал поцелуй и подался назад, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть притаившуюся в уголках глаз довольную улыбку. В последний раз коснулся ее губ своими, на миг прикрыл глаза и решительно отстранил ее от себя, мягко придерживая за плечи.

— Постарайтесь вспомнить, что он живой человек, запертый в ловушке без шансов на освобождение, хотя в большую часть капканов он загнал себя сам. А теперь бегите-ка на завтрак, пока вас не хватились, и ведите себя как ни в чем не бывало. Я найду вас позже, только нельзя, чтобы настоящий Снейп узнал об этом. Как бы ни была вам нужна информация, которую я могу вам дать, он этого не одобрит… а вам это действительно необходимо, чтобы с ним справиться.

С этими загадочными словами двойник Снейпа вытолкал Гермиону из заброшенного класса.


	4. Chapter 4

Северус очнулся от своего сна об уроке продвинутых зелий, смутно осознавая, что вокруг кровати на разложенных матрасах копошатся его двойники. А еще то, что он проспал и опаздывает минимум на час. Во сне, как и наяву в классе, он старался не смотреть Гермионе в глаза, хотя они встречались взглядами не менее полудюжины раз за урок. При этом он почти утрачивал нить рассуждений, понимая, что Гермиона знает, что именно его похоть икнулась им всеми этими двойниками.  С каждым пойманным взглядом на них двоих оставалось всё меньше и меньше одежды, пока она не исчезла вся, а вместе с ней и окружающая обстановка…

А тем временем двойникам рядом с ним не спалось. Они мастурбировали и… и вот ужас!  Уже хренову прорву времени он не слышал этих характерных звуков. Со времён оргий у Малфоев, где такое происходило частенько. Открыв глаза, Северус уставился на полог своей кровати, затем перевернулся на бок и перевел взгляд на устланный матрасами пол. Конечно, некоторые из его двойников незамысловато развлекались ручным приводом... но не менее трех пар дрочили и сосали друг у друга... и одна пара была... была…

— ...Черт побери! Меня больше  не заводят  подобные вещи!

— Лжец, — простонал Снейп верхом на другом Снейпе, при каждом медленном, глубоком ударе его голос срывался.

— Просто… её ты хочешь… больше. Мы все  хотим … настолько больше… чтобы этим и ограничиться.

Тот, что был снизу, ахнул и вцепился в края матраса.

— О, боже... о боже, да... именно так... Даааа... а-ах!

Тот, что был сверху, всхлипнул и засадил еще глубже, стеная и дрожа на пике удовольствия, и они оба затряслись в оргазме. Двойник из тех, что отсасывал своему партнёру в мужской версии позы шестьдесят девять, похлопал по крепкой мужской руке. Пока Северус охреневал от этого беспредела, они поменялись местами. Лежащий на спине клон застонал и приподнял бедра, вздрагивая от новой волны удовольствия, тогда же верхний с довольным шипением вонзился в наполненную спермой глубину… и это послужило сигналом, который оторвал других двойников от их индивидуальных упражнений. Спальня мастера зелий моментально превратилась в бездну снейпосекса, воздух был наполнен  глубокими вздохами, гортанными стонами, влажными сосущими звуками и копошением десяти тел, содрогающихся в муках самотраха…  десяти  тел…

Блядь . Вылезая из постели, Северус вдарил по рукам, которые тянулись к нему, чтобы затащить в это развратное скопище озабоченных мужиков.

Все бы ничего, но, во-первых, это не слишком эротично — наблюдать, как десять версий тебя самого трахаются, во-вторых, это все же создало определенное неудобство, когда ему пришлось застегивать штаны. Но самое поганое, что после проверки своих покоев и нехитрых подсчётов, он понял, что не хватает одиннадцатого.  Бля, ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть это будет Снейп-Скромняга!

Северус в спешке покинул свои комнаты, даже не потрудившись надеть рубашку под сюртук и натянуть носки, прежде чем засунуть ноги в ботинки, так торопился осмотреть кабинет и класс. Пусто. Тихо выругавшись, он поспешил из подземелий, шагая так быстро, как только мог, вверх по лестнице к портрету Толстой Дамы. Пробормотал пароль, позволявший мгновенно получить доступ к гостиной Гриффиндора, и сонная Дама даже не потрудилась приоткрыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него, просто махнула пухлой рукой, подперев другой щеку, открывая проход, чтобы он смог войти.

Учитывая, что было двадцать минут второго, общая гостиная пустовала. Прошептав тот же пароль, что и раньше, Северус поднялся по лестнице. Он временно заблокировал ступени, ведущие в спальни девочек, совершенно не желая с позором скатиться вниз, тем более что звук сирены перебудил бы всех в башне. Прошел по коридору пару шагов до двери в комнату старосты, и тут замешкался. Если он ошибся, то сейчас она одна. Скорее всего, спит. Нагишом. Хочет ли он разбудить ее, чтобы она вскочила и... и одеяло упало к ее ногам, мучая его еще больше зрелищем того, к чему ему не позволено будет притронуться?

Продолжая колебаться,  Снейп услышал в тишине голоса. Ее… и гораздо более низкий. Прильнув к двери, он прошептал заклинание для улучшения слуха:

— Магнаурум .

— ...назвал его Мефистофелем, это плешивое, тощее и блохастое создание. Ну, на тот момент, когда я… Северус… подобрал его. Три года мы подкармливали кота в сарае, заботились, навещали его украдкой, пока этот ублюдок, простите за мой французский, не узнал и не попытался убить зверушку заклинанием, сдирающим шкуру.

— О, нет! Скажи, что у него не вышло.

Северус услышал, как Гермиона умоляет, заставляя его вздрогнуть из-за давно похороненных воспоминаний.

— К счастью, нет. Тогда случился мой первый магический выброс, — вещал дубликат в комнате старосты. — Каким-то образом я отразил проклятие в дерево и ударом содрал приличный кусок коры. Папаша обрадовался: я, бесспорно, продемонстрировал, что не сквиб и не опозорю семью. Но Мефистофеля мне оставить не разрешил и на самом деле задумал утопить его.

— Я помог Мефистофелю удрать, потом нашел его и отнес в ближайшую маггловскую деревню. Там, на окраине, в саду, я встретил девчушку, играющую с парой котят.  Рассказал ей, что мой отец хочет убить моего кота, поэтому приходится отдать его в добрые руки. Она обещала позаботиться о Мефистофеле, и я вернулся домой. Отец избил меня из-за того, что я ушел, не сказав куда. Изредка, когда мне удавалось улизнуть в деревню, я встречал моего кота. Он бродил по округе здоровый и довольно упитанный, но как ему живётся на самом деле, я выяснить не мог, слишком краткими были мои отлучки из дома.

— Как все грустно...

— Держи платок. Не давай своим эмоциям бить через край, Гермиона: мой оригинал за такое наматывание соплей на кулак тебе спасибо не скажет. Дело не в том, что ему всё безразлично, как раз наоборот — глубоко внутри раны ещё кровоточат. Но он скрывает от людей свои настоящие чувства, и ему не нравится, когда кто-то лезет в душу.

Было слышно, как за дверью высморкались, а потом фыркнули:

— Ну да, мы все знаем, если дело касается защиты от вторжения в частную жизнь и чувства собственного достоинства, он становится высокомерным и заносчивым. Но чем дольше я тут учусь, тем меньше хочется его винить, Добряк. Это же жуткий прессинг, нет?

— И жуткие роли, которые ему навязывают. Кстати, он прекрасно осведомлен о своей репутации «сальноволосого ублюдка», Гермиона. Приходится разыгрывать на людях спектакль, но он от этого не в восторге.

Донесшийся снизу шум и хлопанье двери предупредили Северуса о ненадёжности его укрытия. Если кто-то поднимется наверх, то как пить дать застукает главу Слизерина. Не хотелось бы, чтобы его поймали с поличным, но лучше эта парочка за дверью, чем какая-нибудь соплячка по пути в туалет. Дверь отворилась от прикосновения палочки и шепота заклинания. Проскользнув внутрь, он закрыл ее так тихо, как только мог, поскольку двое в комнате замолчали, едва его увидев.

Как и раньше, староста, укутанная в темно-красный халат, принимала другого Снейпа… к счастью, полностью одетого и сидящего за столом почти в трех ярдах от нее. По крайней мере, на этот раз под халатом, судя по кружевному вырезу, угадывалась розовая ночная рубашка из какой-то мерцающей ткани. Скорее всего, Гермиона думала, что это простенькая сорочка, но Северус считал иначе. Крохотный треугольник вызывал желание прикоснуться, ощутить разницу между мягкой кожей выше шершавого кружева и нежным шёлком ниже. Не говоря уже о том, что он хотел скользить этим материалом по ее телу, дразнить груди, ощутив их вес и округлость…

Робкий стук в дверь напугал их всех.

— Миона, — девчоночий голос звучал весьма растерянно. — Ты… ты в порядке? Тут у тебя свет из-под двери ...

Снейп, сидящий на стуле, встретился глазами с Северусом и кивнул головой в сторону ванной комнаты. Спустив кота с колен на пол, двойник встал и стремительно, но бесшумно вошел в уборную, когда староста  крикнула:

— Минуточку, Челси…

Северус, следуя за своим двойником, осторожно прикрыл дверь. Обостряющее слух заклинание все еще действовало. Было понятно, что Гермиона впустила девочку, и та с порога начала рассказывать о каком-то странном пугающем сне, о старых деревьях, которые ожили и пытались ее схватить, и метле для квиддича, которая преследовала ее в лесу. Шепотом он отменил заклинание. Не хотелось  подслушивать подробности кошмара какого-то ребенка. Отвернувшись от двери, он посмотрел на своего коллегу, прислонившегося бедром к раковине и скрестившего руки на груди.

Северус подошел вплотную к своему двойнику и почти беззвучно прошипел:

— Что,  черт возьми , ты здесь делаешь?

— Исполняю свое предназначение! — также почти неслышно ответил полностью одетый Снейп.

— Рассказывая о моём тяжёлом  детстве ? — Северус нахмурился. — Прости мне избыточный скепсис, но что-то я  не припоминаю у себя приступов панибратства во время вашего сотворения.

Снейп-двойник одарил его взглядом “ну-ты-и-засранец”.

— У меня задачка со звёздочкой.

— Ты тот же самый, кто приходил сюда прошлой ночью? — потребовал ответа Мастер зелий, сузив глаза.

— Разумеется. И прежде чем распекать меня за неподчинение, можно бы учесть тот факт, что я не веду себя как эгоист, в отличие от других двойников... и что они с каждой минутой все целеустремлённее, собственно, как и я. Я чувствую все возрастающую необходимость сделать то, ради чего был создан, — шипел в ответ дубликат. — Ты должен быть благодарен, что смысл моего существования не состоит в том, чтобы затрахать девушку до смерти!

Рыдания малявки-гриффиндорки по другую сторону двери на мгновение прервали их разговор, но только на мгновение. Гермиона что-то говорила девочке успокаивающим тоном. Двое мужчин смотрели друг на друга. Тяжко вздохнув, дубликат снова зашептал, продолжая лекцию своему прародителю:

— Хотя на твоем месте я бы задумался о том, какой будет завтрашняя ночь в твоих комнатах, если другие не смогут исполнить свои желания, непосредственно взаимодействуя с источником их возбуждения.  Пока они ворчат о нарастающей эрекции, я содрогаюсь, представляя, что это будет за толпа дикарей, когда им сорвёт крышу.  И когда спермотоксикоз ударит в головы, они просто плюнут на твои приказы с Астрономической башни и утащат девушку для увлекательной оргии с десятью мужиками! Ну, технически, с девятью, сразу после того как  Поцелуй-меня-Снейп облобызает Гермиону.

Северус и хотел бы оспорить эту мрачную перспективу, но он видел, как весь десяток предавался самотраху.

— Если целью твоего существования было не дать мисс Грейнджер заметить моего возбуждения...

— Это был Снейп-Скромняга, — поправил дубликат, качая головой.  — У меня своя цель. Восемь из нас хотят трахнуть ее с разной степенью извращенности, один хочет поцеловать ее и ещё один просто должен будет прожить остаток отмеренного ему срока, разочарованный тем, что она знает, что ты мысленно хотел ее в момент нашего возникновения… и я.

— И в чем твоя цель? — осторожно спросил его Северус.

 Снейп-Хитрожоп ухмыльнулся, но ухмылка эта была горькой.

— Если бы я сказал тебе это, ты бы попытался меня остановить, потому что ты чертов идиот, который не знает, что лучше для него.

— А  ты   знаешь? — скептически прошипел  оригинал.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, гораздо лучше тебя самого.

Северус фыркнул, запоздало вспомнив, что нужно говорить как можно тише и не бузить.

— Сомневаюсь!

— Я воплощение твоего глубочайшего желания, Северус Снейп. Я живое, дышащее зеркало Еиналеж для тебя. И я знаю это вне всяких сомнений, потому что это весь источник моего существования.

— О, лучше не заходи туда! — раздался через дверь голос Гермионы, достаточно громко, чтобы они услышали.

— Почему? — в замешательстве спросила ученица.  — Мне нужно!

— Там Плакса Миртл. Она забилась в сливной бачок и дуется на Гарри. С отбоя приходится ходить в туалет к девочкам, чтобы пописать, — весело импровизировала староста. — На твоем месте я бы туда не совалась, если не хочешь, как я, выслушать множество анатомических непристойностей.  Меня она не стеснялась, несмотря на то, что я староста. Тебя же Плакса унизит  без колебаний!

Снейп-Хитрожопый-Добряк, как назвала его Гермиона, направил свою палочку на унитаз, невербальными чарами шумно разбрызгивая воду. Унитаз громко плеснул, потом сам смылся. Похоже, это сработало, учитывая последующий ответ.

— Ой. Э... думаю, я пойду в женский туалет, а потом... а потом вернусь в постель. Хотя как теперь заснуть, не представляю.

— Да всё будет в порядке. Брось, не беспокойся из-за своего кошмара...

Послышалось еще какое-то бормотание, а затем послышался звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери. Северус долго смотрел на Снейпа, не двигаясь. Наконец в дверь ванной постучали. Схватив палочку, Северус открыл. Гермиона посмотрела на него, на другого, затем снова перевела взгляд.

— Вновьприбывший, я не вижу рубашки у вас под воротником. Значит, вы оригинал? — проговорила она сухо, снова прижимая руки к бедрам.  — Кажется, вы — это он.

По тону ее голоса Северус догадался, что ему настоящему здесь не рады. Это вызвало неожиданную боль в груди. Неприятную, ибо единственным объяснением острого ощущения было то... что он испытывал к ней  чувства . Чувства, которые она могла задеть такими простыми словами. Он облегченно вздохнул, намереваясь отчитать ее за то, что она снова принимает мужчину в своей комнате, но вдруг дернулся вперед от тычка между лопаток и закашлялся от неожиданности.

— Он может быть и Снейпом-Обнимашкой.  Поцелуй его, Гермиона, и посмотрим, исчезнет ли он, — протянул предатель за спиной, пока Снейп балансировал, стараясь не упасть сам и не уронить Гермиону. Ему не удалось самостоятельно сохранить равновесие, и их тела соприкоснулись, а руки переплелись.

Северус оглянулся через плечо на наглого клона, затем посмотрел на молодую женщину в своих объятиях. А кем прикажите её считать с такими-то изгибами тела? Он был потрясен тем, что она не... она  не пыталась  его оттолкнуть? Она пыталась притянуть его к себе, стискивая пальцами рукава его сюртука? Она... она подпрыгивала на цыпочках и... целовала его!

Дрожь пробежала по его телу, когда полумрак в комнате на короткое время принял зеленоватый оттенок. По доброй воле или из интереса — тут он не был готов поставить на кон то, что осталось от его души, — но все же она без колебаний его поцеловала. И она  все еще  продолжала его целовать!

Целовать его.  Целовать его ! Руки скользнули от плеч к спине, Северус прижал ее теснее, возвращая и углубляя поцелуй. Она позволяла ему себя обнимать,  ей явно было это в охотку, и у него не нашлось сил, чтобы противостоять Гермионе Грейнджер, которая поставила себе цель и была полна решимости целовать его, и целовать взасос.

Не желая сопротивляться, Северус скользнул одной рукой вниз, к изгибу ее попки, проследив пальцами эту восхитительную округлость, он поднял Гермиону и прижал к себе, намеренно вжимаясь в её мягкий пах эрекцией, которая и начала весь этот бардак на днях. Шоком отозвалось то, как она вздрогнула и прижалась к нему сильнее, тихо постанывая. Жадно.

Контроль был забыт и послан к черту, осталась лишь потребность поглотить ее самому и быть поглощенным ею. Это было его самое заветное желание!  Он застонал, когда попробовал ее губы, их языки переплелись в дикой игре.

Свободной рукой он скользнул по изгибу ее бедра, талии, поднимаясь выше и стремясь ощутить тяжесть ее груди, спрятанной под халатом. Она захныкала… Ее собственные пальцы скользнули по его груди, подражая его движениям, когда он ласкал и массировал ее грудь.

В конце концов ее пальцы схватились за пуговицы сюртука, губы снова встретились в диком танце. Быстрее, чем Северус мог подумать, ее ладони скользнули по теплой обнаженной коже его груди, заставляя стонать и выгибаться в ответ на прикосновения. Он жаждал большего. Северус раздвинул полы ее халата, наткнувшись на шелковистую маггловскую ткань ночной рубашки, не дающей ему напрямую касаться ее тела, но он тащился от того, как шёлк скользил по ее груди, когда он ласкал ее. Сквозь полупрозрачную ткань виднелся темный сосок. Это вдохновило Северуса снова ее поцеловать, его язык двинулся вниз, к вершине груди, чтобы прикусить сосок и чтобы она совсем потеряла голову.

Каким-то образом обе его руки оказались под распахнутым халатом, в то время как ее руки скользнули по его обнаженной коже под сюртуком, нетерпеливо отодвигая черное сукно. Отвлекшись от ее рта, он спустился ниже — к челюсти, подбородку, шее. Проложил  горячими поцелуями путь  до ключицы, языком ощущая жилку, бьющуюся чуть выше нежной впадины, в то время как его руки задрали подол ее ночнушки, пока — какой же кайф! — он мог ласкать и сжимать эти сочные, шокирующе голые ягодицы в каждой ладони… вдруг воздух озарился зеленоватым светом.

Задыхаясь от боли, Северус отстранился,  разрываясь между жесткой хваткой, в которой двойник сжал мочку его уха, и Гермионой, с рычанием сосущей его горло. Мгновение спустя она тоже ахнула от боли, и их за уши оттащили друг от друга сильные руки. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть больно им двойник сделал одинаково. Как только они оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, дубль-Снейп ослабил хватку, но не отпустил совсем и заговорил, обращаясь к обоим:

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы жаждете продолжения, но я только что проверил остальных. Их состояние определенно ухудшается. Если сегодня не удовлетворить их  жизненные  потребности, пока они еще хоть немного держат себя в руках, вам придется либо запереть их, либо убить, либо рисковать, что мисс Грейнджер возьмут силой. По-моему, дело вот-вот дойдет до драки, вряд ли вы уговорите их сидеть тихо, — прямо предупредил Северус. — Помимо того, что я не хотел бы видеть убитым самого себя в таком количестве… и я к тому же  не позволю  принуждать эту женщину к чему-либо, чего она сама не захочет.

Молодая женщина, о которой шла речь, покраснела как помидор, собственно как и настоящий Мастер зелий, но Снейп-двойник продолжил, прежде чем его перебьют:

— Из вашего маленького шоу ясно, что она по-настоящему хочет тебя. Так что предлагаю через камин отправиться в кабинет директора и договориться об особом разрешении, раз уж он о нём упомянул. Технически сейчас раннее субботнее утро; мы можем повесить записку на вашу дверь, мисс Грейнджер.  Вы весь день учитесь, не собираетесь ни с кем разговаривать и видеть никого не желаете. Можно и  охрану поставить, от любопытных. Ну, чего вы ждете? Особого приглашения? — он нетерпеливо посмотрел на своего создателя. — Я поставил на каминную полку горшок с Летучим порохом, так используйте его!

Потрясенный своими страстями, защемленным ухом и другими откровениями Снейпа, Северус взглянул на Гермиону.

— Эм-м…

 Он облизнул губы и попробовал снова.

— С тобой все в порядке? Я... Я избавлюсь от них, если ты не...

Она кивнула, повергая его в шок. Северус еще раз посмотрел на нее, затем провел руками по волосам и направился к камину.

— Ладно… ладно… кабинет директора, пароль  «мороженое с горячей помадкой»!

Пройдя сквозь кружащееся зеленое пламя, Северус появился в тихой темноте кабинета Альбуса. Он прошёл от двери, зная, что спальня директора находится дальше по коридору, но его внимание привлекло движение в одном из кресел, расположенных под углом к очагу. Вздох сопровождал мягкий стук закрываемой книги и блеск очков в форме полумесяца.

— Я знал, что ты в скором времени появишься здесь, Северус, — пробормотал Альбус. Он был одет в красную фланелевую ночную рубашку, ноги укрывало темно-красное одеяло, на голове был такой же ночной колпак, а борода оказалась заплетена в косу и завернута в еще более красный мешок, так что большая часть его тела сливалась с красной марокканской кожей кресла.

— Я... — Северус вдруг осознал, что сюртук у него нараспашку, и поспешно запахнул полы, застегнув их на пару пуговиц. — Все становится хуже, и... и мисс Грейнджер согласилась облегчить… э-э… состояние моих дубликатов. С вашего разрешения. То есть специального разрешения…

Директор  посмотрел на Снейпа поверх очков, оценивая его растрепанный и несколько ошеломленный вид.

— Надеюсь, вы примете необходимые меры предосторожности в отношении будущего мисс Грейнджер?

Северус посмотрел на старшего волшебника пустым непонимающим взглядом.

— В частности, что может случиться с ее будущим  через девять месяцев...?

Жар от смущения разлился по лицу Снейпа.

— Я ... само собой. У меня есть кое-какие запасы для предотвращения подобных вещей. Мне жаль, что это произошло, сэр. Я бы  никогда  не поступил таким образом при нормальных обстоятельствах, вы  должны  мне поверить.

— Я знаю, что ты бы не стал, мой мальчик, — вздохнул Альбус. На мгновение он задумался и пожал плечами. — По правде говоря, я не расстроен. На самом деле, я думаю, что мог бы быть вполне счастлив за вас двоих. Она исключительная молодая женщина, а ты исключительный мужчина. Вы во многом хорошо подходите друг другу: оба очень умны, с широким кругозором, оба недопоняты сверстниками, но вы не позволяете этому помешать вам делать то, что считаете правильным. Ты, вероятно, чуть более безжалостен и измучен, чем она, но этого следовало ожидать, учитывая твой опыт и возраст...

— Вы...  одобряете ? — спросил Северус, снова ошарашенный. Во всяком случае, так он понял суть бредней Альбуса.

— Ну, я предпочел бы видеть, что вы двое останетесь в рамках отношений учитель-ученик до конца учебного года, но, как говорят магглы, шила в мешке не утаишь, — пожал плечами старый волшебник.  — Просто имей в виду, что если ваши отношения продолжатся и после исчезновения двойников, я жду, что ты сделаешь из неё честную женщину ещё до окончания школы. Даже настаиваю.

Северус уронил челюсть от офигения.

— Это не пустая угроза, Северус, — добавил директор, награждая его грозным взглядом.

— Это единственное основание для отношений, выходящих за рамки ученик-учитель, согласно уставу школы. Статья IX, раздел «с», пункт 4, подпункт «а», если ты помнишь Устав. Раздел об устранении магических ошибок, к которым, безусловно, и относятся твои дубликаты. За ошибки надо платить, а брак не худшая расплата. Пока последний дубликат не выполнит свое предназначение и не исчезнет, у тебя есть время, чтобы решить, как быть дальше... и это мое официальное слово по этому вопросу.

Молча кивнув, Северус разумно не стал напоминать, что по крайней мере один из двойников просто так не испарится. Конечно, они пока не знали, ограничено ли по времени существование клонов и зависит ли оно от количества оставшихся. Повернувшись к камину, он не заметил блеска в глазах директора, взял горсть порошка и бросил в огонь, называя пароль от Гриффиндорской башни, спустя секунду он закружился в зеленом пламени, перемещаясь обратно в комнату старосты. Гермиона сидела одна за столом и что-то писала на листе бумаги. Когда она закончила, то холодно посмотрела на него. Было немного неприятно видеть отсутствие эмоций на лице, которое он горячо целовал всего несколько минут назад.

— Мисс Грейнджер... — Северус снова откашлялся, не находя слов.

При взгляде на нее до Снейпа кое-что дошло. Он все испортил, и это была полностью его вина. Северус конкретно налажал с этой женщиной, которая, несомненно, уже не была юной простушкой, и понимание того, что ее мнение о нем для него важно, привело его в замешательство. Ему было  очень неудобно, Северус чувствовал неестественное желание опуститься на колени и молить о прощении.

— Гермиона, я приношу глубочайшие извинения за неловкость этой... ситуации. Я бы никогда не нарушил границ отношений учитель-ученик. Я... не могу отрицать, что хотел тебя, — хрипло признался он, ненавидя то, как покраснели от стыда щеки, — но я бы не стал поддаваться этим чувствам.

Лицо ее слегка смягчилось, когда он назвал ее по имени. Гермиона посмотрела на него, затем откинулась на спинку стула, прихватив с собой бумагу и кнопку.

— Вы бы не пошли на поводу у своих чувств, пока я была бы вашей ученицей… или вы и потом ничего бы не предприняли?

Он открыл рот, затем закрыл, обдумывая вопрос, и наконец признался:

— Только после окончания школы и... не без какого-то знака от тебя, что мои чувства… взаимны.

Во взгляде, которым она наградила его, смешались нетерпение и разочарование. Ее слова, однако, заставили сердце в его груди забиться. Это говорила не маленькая девочка и  даже не подросток, а взрослая женщина, явно понимающая, чего хочет:

— Вот любопытно, а  проявил  ли бы ты ко мне хоть какой-то интерес, чтобы у меня была причина показать, что  ты  мне не безразличен?

— Я... это было бы неуместно, пока ты моя ученица, — натянуто проговорил он. — Что касается будущего…  я не знаю, что я мог бы сделать. Нет смысла об этом спорить, история не знает сослагательного наклонения.

Она посмотрела на него, потом подошла к двери, приоткрыла ее, чтобы убедиться, что снаружи никого нет, и прикрепила табличку.  Прежде чем закрыть, запереть и зачаровать ее. Огонь вспыхнул зеленым, когда другой Снейп вошел, стряхивая сажу с рукавов.

—  ...Табличка на месте? Отлично. Я приготовил все в твоих комнатах.

— А ты быстро обернулся, — сухо заметил Северус, когда его дубликат бросил в огонь еще одну пригоршню Летучего порошка, произнося пароль.

— Скажем так, они были заинтересованы соблюдать мои условия, — жестом он указал на камин. — Сначала оригинал, потом мисс Грейнджер, последним я. Так ты сможешь быть уверен, что ее не схватят и не изнасилуют, едва она перешагнет порог твоих комнат. И я взял на себя смелость послать одного из них за определенным зельем. Тем, которое должно снять любые опасения по поводу долгосрочных осложнений...

— Ни Хуа Дзе? — учтонил Северус.

Его охватило облегчение, когда двойник кивнул. Зелье, о котором шла речь, было мощным, надежным противозачаточным средством. Именно об этом осложнении предупреждал Альбус. Великие умы действительно думали одинаково, что доказывало, что его копии не уступают ему, хотя его существованием и не управляли какие-то особые необходимости,  кроме необходимости пережить войну. Взглянув на Гермиону, чтобы убедиться, что она готова, он шагнул в ревущее зеленое пламя, молясь всем богам, чтобы дубликаты могли контролировать свою похоть...  ради нее...

Гермиона посмотрела на копию Снейпа, как только оригинал исчез в пламени.

— Хм… к слову о том, что должно произойти…

— Да? — спросил он.

— Я... у меня нет опыта, — она покраснела, когда призналась в этом.

Он чуть улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Я устроил так, что твой первый раз будет особенным…

— Вы…? — увидев отрицательный жест, Гермиона расстроилась.

— Почему не ты, мой добрый друг?

Его улыбка, хотя и была легкой, выглядела такой же нежной, как и прозвище, которое она ему дала.

— Это должен быть кое-кто другой.

— Один из двойников обязан лишить меня девственности? — спросила она в замешательстве.

— Увидишь. Доверься мне, Гермиона, — пробормотал он, подталкивая ее к камину. —  Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред. В том числе себе.

Она и правда доверяла ему. Что-то в этой конкретной версии Северуса Снейпа было такое, что... ну, «мягкий» не совсем точное слово, скорее подошло бы «нежный».  Если бы только он мог быть рядом со мной таким постоянно.. . — непрактичное желание, но куда деваться. Но даже если бы это и было ему свойственно, то жизненные обстоятельства, война и его статус двойного шпиона не позволили бы ему как-то иначе относиться к ней. По крайней мере, не на людях…

Причина его существования оставалась  для нее загадкой, что могло заставить его быть таким нежным с ней и так раскрыть душу, она просто не знала.

Пройдя сквозь ревущее пламя, Гермиона вышла в спальню. Снейп зачаровал воздух чем-то вроде освежителя, только лучше: в нем чувствовались ноты ванили, роз и чего-то пряного. В комнате был только один Снейп, и под сюртуком, застегнутым на пуговицы,  у него не было рубашки. Огонь в камине позади Гермионы снова вспыхнул зеленым, и появился другой Снейп.

Первый-настоящий прочистил горло, на его щеках вспыхнул румянец, ему явно было неловко.

— Думаю, мы должны...

— Я все организовал, — возразил Снейп, подталкивая Гермиону к нему. — У вас будет целый час. Проведите его с пользой.

Гермиона оглянулась на аккуратно одетого Снейпа, подталкивающего ее прямо к Мастеру зелий.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сначала с  настоящим ...?

— А кто, если не он?

Он последний раз подтолкнул ее, и она полетела в объятия мужчины. Северус, конечно, поймал ее, его темные глаза смотрели в ее карие, ища что-то. Оба подпрыгнули, когда дверь спальни захлопнулась, и они остались наедине.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я не стану...

Гермиона прикрыла его рот кончиками пальцев, заставляя замолчать. Удивительно, но это сработало. Жаль, что она не могла так же заткнуть его во время занятий или в коридорах. Ей надоело слушать, как он извиняется, и надо было что-то решать.

— Я не хочу слушать, чего бы ты не сделал, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе. Я хочу услышать, что ты хочешь сделать в этих обстоятельствах.

— Мисс Грейнджер ... — начал он, как только она убрала пальцы. Гермиона быстро вернула их обратно.

— Думаю, в нашей ситуации лучше отбросить формальности, — заявила она и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Или я разнервничаюсь еще до того, как мы закончим... Северус.

Ей потребовалось много мужества, чтобы произнести его имя. Обсидиановые глаза некоторое время молча смотрели на нее, прежде чем он чуть наклонил голову, признав ее точку зрения, и убрал пальцы.

— …Гермиона.

При звуке ее собственного имени, произнесенного тихим, глубоким, хриплым голосом, Гермиону пробила нервная дрожь. Этот голос невольно соблазнял ее на протяжении многих лет, хотя до недавнего времени она не понимала, что именно Мастер зелий делал с ней, когда читал лекции. Сначала она думала, что он непревзойденный учитель, а он был полон знаний, уверенности и остроумия. Но потом, когда наступило половое созревание, его лекции стали чем-то... бОльшим. Призвав всю свою гриффиндорскую смелость, Гермиона заменила свои пальцы губами, инициируя их второй поцелуй. На этот раз мужчина ответил гораздо быстрее, хотя и немного мягче. Она боялась, что в прошлый раз захватила его врасплох. Но сейчас Снейп это делал добровольно.

Даже с энтузиазмом! Его руки легли ей на спину, затем на талию и завязки халата. Она почувствовала, как он стягивает халат, попутно лаская тело, и опускает ей руки, чтобы быстрее избавить от одежды. В отместку Гермиона снова расстегнула сюртук и сняла его, темная шерстяная ткань упала на ковер им под ноги, Снейп остался обнаженным по пояс.  Он прервал поцелуй, схватил Гермиону за запястье и отступил к большой кровати с балдахином. Сев, он глубоко вздохнул, снял ботинки и выпрямился.

Гермиона покраснела, когда он поймал ее взгляд на своей груди. Она и раньше видела обнаженный мужской торс — обычно летом, и в основном это были родственники или друзья.  Мужчины снимали рубашки, чтобы охладиться в жаркий день. Теперь всё по-другому. Более интимно, зимней ночью в пространстве нагретой камином спальни, а не на залитом солнцем дворе дома или Норы. И это был обнаженный по пояс Северус Снейп. Гермиона сомневалась, что за все шесть с половиной лет, проведенных в Хогвартсе, она видела хоть какой-то оголенный участок его тела помимо рук, лица и шеи. Открывшийся ей вид пьянил не хуже вина. От осознания, что она, вероятно, единственная ученица во всей школе, которая видела Мастера зелий полуобнаженным, не говоря уже о том, что этот Мастер собирался обнажиться еще больше…

Желание прикоснуться к нему стало непреодолимым, оно помогло побороть застенчивость. Сняв тапочки, Гермиона встала между его слегка раздвинутыми коленями и коснулась плеч. Они были прохладными и теплыми одновременно. Прохлада исходила от легкого холода в воздухе, который не мог рассеять камин. Тепло было чисто человеческим. Прослеживая крепкие мышцы, Гермиона гладила пальцами эти плечи, ключицы…  и была рада, что он не возражает против прикосновений. Руки ее продолжили свой путь вверх по горлу, подбородку, щекам и даже лбу.

Веки его закрылись, когда она начала исследовать лицо, поглаживая нос, скользнула по подбородку с легкой небритостью, проследила тонкую линию губ. Лицо Снейпа не было красивым в классическом понимании, но очень характерным. Нагнувшись, Гермиона нежно поцеловала его нос и слегка дернулась от неуверенности, увидев, что Северус открыл глаза.

Выражение этих глаз было столь же необъяснимо, как и её нынешние действия. Она всего лишь поцеловала... охотно поцеловала нос, который высмеивал почти каждый ученик в школе, поняла Гермиона. Если бы она не знала о его прошлом, его мыслях, воспоминаниях и суждениях от двойника-Снейпа, она, наверное, не воспринимала бы его как обычного человека и не думала о свойственных ему слабостях. Но она знала.

Снова касаясь кончиками пальцев его орлиного носа, она прошептала:

— Твой нос трудно назвать маленьким или красивым... но мне все равно нравится.

 Северус нахмурился, и она постаралась разгладить образовавшиеся на лбу складки.

—  Мне нравится твой фантастический интеллект, то, как блестяще ты разбираешься в зельях, твое остроумие... ну, если только оно не направлено против меня…  знаешь, ты до безобразия саркастичен. Пару раз я чуть не расхохоталась прямо в классе, слушая, как ты критикуешь кого-то за идиотизм.

— Я не красавец, поэтому нет смысла притворяться, что это не так...

Она закрыла ему рот ладонью.  «Да, очень жаль, что я не могу использовать этот трюк, чтобы в классе прервать его грозную тираду» , — размышляла Гермиона, мягко улыбаясь.

— Я никогда не говорила, что ты красивый. Я сказала, что мне нравится, как ты выглядишь. Может, в двенадцать я и была идиоткой, влюбившись в этого Локхарта, но мне было только двенадцать. С тех пор я выросла, стала совершеннолетней, и теперь я знаю, что всегда лучше оценивать людей не по внешности, а внутреннему содержанию. Ты, Северус Снейп, сделан из особого вещества.

Северус смежил веки. Его рука легла поверх ее руки, прижав ее пальцы к губам, затем он снова открыл глаза. Не успела Гермиона опомниться, как он посадил ее к себе на колени. В его глазах было выражение, которое у нее не получилось расшифровать, но она уже видела его раньше. В глазах другого Снейпа.

— Если это вещество то, что ты хочешь, Гермиона... тогда ты его получишь.

Его взгляд скользнул по ее губам. Гермиона знала, что он собирается подарить ей еще один умопомрачительный поцелуй. Она обняла его за шею, заставив кончики их носов соприкоснуться. В дверь постучали, как только их губы коснулись друг друга. Подпрыгнув от удивления, Гермиона обнаружила, что цепляется за Северуса, они оба смотрели на дверь. Гость постучал еще раз и открыл дверь. Знакомая темная голова быстро выглянула из-за дверного полотна, затем остальная часть столь же знакомого кадра вошла внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.

У двойника в руке был кубок. Без какой-либо зримой реакции на вид Гермионы в одной тонкой ночнушке в обнимку с профессором он быстро подошел к ним и предложил ей кубок:

 — Ты должна выпить это, Гермиона. Мы чуть не забыли о самом важном: предотвратить нежелательные последствия этой ночи.

Гермиона покраснела, когда взяла хрустальный бокал. Темно-красная жидкость пахла клубникой, но когда она поднесла ее к губам, то почувствовала вкус водорослей. Затаив дыхание, она опрокинула в себя всю порцию вязкого зелья, в конце наклонив бокал, чтобы убедиться, что выпито все до капли. Этот момент нельзя было оставлять на волю случая. Сглотнув, она вздрогнула, ожидая, пока пройдет послевкусие. К счастью, одним из свойств зелья было полное исчезновение привкуса через минуту-другую, позволяющее пьющему понимать, что эффект наступил. Пока она ждала, двойник забрал кубок и отступил к двери.

— У тебя осталось около пятидесяти минут, — бросил Снейп-Добряк через плечо.

— Чтоб тебя, у меня будет столько времени, сколько надо, — буркнул оригинал, даже когда дверь закрылась копией. Он снова посмотрел на нее. — Гермиона…

— Да, Северус? — спросила она, облизывая губы, чтобы избавиться от привкуса зелья. Привкус исчез, когда она это сделала. Снейп передумал что-либо говорить и сократил до минимума расстояние между их ртами, лизнул мягкие изгибы, пробуя эти соблазнительные губы на вкус.

Через мгновение он отстранился, погладив ее по щеке.

— Послевкусие прошло. Теперь ты под защитой. Вот и хорошо, потому что  мой хваленый самоконтроль тает…

Запустив пальцы глубоко в ее волосы, чтобы сохранить нужный угол наклона головы, он снова глубоко поцеловал ее. Вздохнув, Гермиона вернула ласку, проведя пальцами по его шелковистым черным волосам. На самом деле они не был жирными, просто мягкими и гладкими, хоть и немного спутанными. Решив, что по крайней мере одна из ее собственных фантазий реализуется до конца ночи, Гермиона пообещала себе позже вымыть и причесать его волосы должным образом. Или волосы любого из двойников, если на то пошло.

Эти руки, эти удивительные ловкие руки погладили ее плечи, ненадолго скользнув под короткие рукава ночной рубашки, а затем двинулись вниз, чтобы снова помассировать ее грудь. Гермиона радостно выдохнула в его губы. Поощряя усилия мужчины, она скользнула руками вниз, накрывая его ладони и   нежные  пальцы. Он углубил поцелуй, сплетая их языки. Он обнял ее одной рукой, притягивая  ближе, вторая опустилась с груди к животу и поглаживала его через розовый нейлон ночной рубашки. Когда Гермиона попыталась вернуть ее обратно к груди, Северус пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, подсунул ладонь ей под колени и встал, подняв ее на руки.

Ненадолго. Северус просто повернулся и положил ее на кровать, тщательно поправив волосы так, чтобы они не оказались прижаты спиной. Забравшись на кровать следом, он устроился рядом с ней, нетерпеливо откинув рукой свои волосы, прежде чем склонить голову для другого поцелуя. Положение позволяло ему свободно гладить ее:  легко приласкать шею, немного помассировать грудь и спуститься скользящими прикосновениями по животу вниз. Она напряглась в неуверенности, когда его пальцы коснулись ее холмика сквозь ткань ночнушки, и он слегка отстранился.

Темные глаза поймали светло-карие.

— Гермиона, у тебя был... опыт?

Она облизнула губы, покраснев и решив не выглядеть похожей на неопытную дурочку.

— Нет, но... Но я прочитала много книг.

Его лицо исказила странная гримаса.

— Ты... прочитала... много книг.

— Да, конечно. О сексе, удовольствии и занятиях любовью. Вообще-то я неплохо изучила за эти годы...

Выражение его лица изменилось: Северус сморщился... и рассмеялся. Гермиона могла бы обидеться, если бы не была так очарована звуком и видом его смеха. Не в силах поддерживать близость, он отодвинулся и, посмеиваясь, успокоился. Морщины на лбу разгладились, а в уголках глаз появились неожиданные гусиные лапки. Он уставился на нее, и удивление, которое она не потрудилась скрыть, казалось, еще больше его рассмешило, поскольку он засмеялся в полную силу.

На самом деле он так развеселился, что плюхнулся на бок, почти раздавив и оглушив Гермиону. Это немного сбивало с толку, но... он смеялся. Гермиона невольно улыбнулась.

— ...Я рада, что мне удалось тебя рассмешить, но я правда не могу понять, над чем ты так смеешься; этим летом я очень серьезно изучала тему, начиная от безвкусных маггловских бульварных романов  и порно-журналов до «Камасутры» и «Искусства Эромантии»!

Только он немного успокоился, пока она говорила, как его снова сразил смех. Хихиканье быстро переросло в хохот он безвольно перекатился на спину, беспомощный от веселья. Морщины, которые начали образовываться по обе стороны его носа и рта, с удивительной легкостью превратились в линии смеха, учитывая, что то, что Гермиона видела на его лице прежде, была максимум сардоническая ухмылка и короткий смешок в лучшем случае. Приподнявшись на локте, она уставилась на него, смущение и раздражение, вызванные его смехом, исчезли под давлением очень странного осознания.

Земля ушла из под ног, когда это осознание полностью оформилось у нее в голове. У Гермионы, как у койота из детского маггловского мультика, был один короткий момент, чтобы понять, что с ней происходит, прежде чем она глубоко и надолго... влюбилась. Она влюбилась в мужчину рядом с собой, странно веселого безумца, до сих пор смеющегося так, что у него аж слезы из глаз текли. Она любила Мастера зелий. Она любила своего учителя. Она любила этого сальноволосового ублюдка. Она любила черную летучую мышь из Хогвартса. Она любила главу Слизерина, смертельного соперника своего Дома.

Независимо от того, каким количеством способов Гермиона пыталась это выразить, независимо от того, какие усилия она прикладывала, доходя до абсурда... это оставалось таким же веским фактом, как метафорическая земля, об которую Гермиона словно грохнулась со всего размаха. И от осознания этого факта она просто-напросто онемела.

Она любила Северуса Снейпа.

В глазах закипели слезы. Отвернувшись, Гермиона моргнула, чтобы восстановить контроль над своими эмоциями. Она не плакала и не пыталась плакать. Она была просто... взволнована. Смех сзади стих. Вздохнув несколько раз, она почувствовала, как матрас сдвинулся, и  теплое тело прижалось к ее спине.

— Гермиона? Я тебя обидел? — спросил он голосом почти таким же мягким и нежным, как у Снейпа-Добряка. Это заставило слезы снова выступить на глазах. Гермиона отрицательно помотала головой, моргая, чтобы избавиться от слез. Голос Северуса стал сухим и грубым.

— У меня сложилось такое впечатление, несмотря на твой молчаливый протест…

Посмотри на меня. Ну же, посмотри на меня, женщина, — он почти приказывал, почти уговаривал. Обхватил пальцами ее щеку и повернув голову так, чтобы она посмотрела на него. Гермиона перевернулась на спину и утонула в этих темных глазах. Он встретил ее пристальный взгляд твердо, почти искренне, хотя такое выражение было бы еще более чуждым на его обычно циничном лице, чем откровенный смех. — Я смеялся не над тобой, Гермиона. Я смеялся, потому что это было очень по-твоему, если это имеет какое-то значение. Я...

Она снова остановила его пальцами. Уголки ее рта изогнулись в улыбке.

— Я знаю. Это очень по-моему.

Сердце сжалось. Она подарила ему дразнящую ухмылку и убрала руку. Решившись нырнуть в темный омут тех чувств, что он питал к ней, Гермиона спросила:

— Ты предпочел бы что-то… другое?

Если его обсидиановые глаза могли стать еще темнее, то стали. Она не разглядела этого, потому что он своей головой загораживал свет от камина и свечей, горевших в настенных бра. Его губы лишили ее способности мыслить здраво, когда он поцеловал ее снова. Он прижался к ней и осторожно переместил большую часть своего веса на колени и локти. Желая ощутить давление его тела, Гермиона выгнулась и прижалась грудью к его груди. Касаясь его ребер, она ощущала тепло, игру мышц, кости, близость  его худого, но сильного тела. Он вздрогнул, когда она дотронулась до его живота, и Снейп потерся напряженной плотью о ее лобок.

Наслаждение молнией пронзило ее тело. Гермиона снова пощекотала его живот, и  у него от дрожи перехватило дыхание, когда она снова прижалась к нему пахом.

Северус Снейп боится щекотки… как заманчиво…  Тихо застонав, она прикусила его нижнюю губу. Руки скользнули по его спине, притягивая мужчину ближе.

Целуя ее, он переместил ноги и аккуратно раздвинул коленями ее бедра. Она даже не подозревала о подвохе с его стороны, пока он не задрал подол ее ночнушки и не прижался своей напряженной эрекцией, скрытой шерстяной тканью брюк, к голой коже ее лобка. Ловушка была настолько неожиданной, но столь желанной, что Гермиона стонала и вздрагивала, подталкивая его, небольшая кульминация заставила ее содрогнуться.

Северус тоже застонал и нетерпеливо дернул ее рубашку вверх, стремясь поскорее освободить Гермиону от одежды. Прервав поцелуй, он стянул тряпку  с ее рук и головы  и отбросил  куда-то в сторону, прежде чем наклониться к ее обнаженному телу для еще одного горячего поцелуя. Ощущение этого худого теплого крепкого тела, голой кожей прижимающегося к ее груди и животу, заставило Гермиону ахнуть.  Это вынудило Снейпа немного отстраниться.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он хрипло, и жаждущий, низкий тембр его голоса заставил ее содрогнуться еще раз.

— О боже, да!

Она снова выгнулась к нему, стараясь бедрами прижаться как можно ближе, руками прошлась по ребрам, наслаждаясь ощущением тяжести  мужского тела. Когда она добралась до пояса его брюк, то нетерпеливо потянула ткань. Её задевало, что она уже голая, а он нет.

— Раздевайся. Скорее!

Мягкий выдох, почти смех вырвался из его груди. Схватив ее за руки, Северус прижал их к матрасу.

— Не сейчас...

— Почему? — спросила Гермиона, нахмурившись.

Она не была уверена, нравится ли ей его командный  тон. Проклятый высокомерный мерзавец…  Боже, не могу поверить, что его властные манеры меня заводят!  На уроках, похоже, теперь будет нелегко, смутно думала Гермиона, потому что если он будет так же шипеть на продвинутых зельях, когда читает лекции, то ее будет мучить такое же страстное желание.

— Потому что, — ответил он, двигаясь вниз по ее телу, прижимаясь губами к горлу, ключице, груди, — я не готов к этому... и ты тоже.

Он уткнулся носом в изгиб ее тела, потирая слегка щетинистое лицо о ее груди. Ощущение колючести было интригующим, но именно вид мужчины, упивающегося своими чувствами, упивающегося ее женственностью, разжег ответное пламя в венах Гермионы. Не зная, что делать, только зная, что она хочет большего, Гермиона подняла руки к грудям, собирая их для него. Стон, который вырвался из его уст, дал ей понять, что ее действия понравились любовнику, и он с новым рвением атаковал ее грудь, облизывая, посасывая и покусывая. Однако надолго он там не задержался, спускаясь ниже, он прошелся языком по ее ребрам, вызвав хихиканье. Когда его губы и нос  начали исследовать пупок, она задохнулась от накатившего возбуждения.

Когда он двинулся ниже, бедра Гермионы напряглись. Она читала о таком, что это очень приятно для женщины, но это была самая интимная часть ее тела. Самая уязвимая часть. Однако он крепко сидел меж ее бедер, и у него хватало силы, чтобы широко раздвинуть их. Мягко, но уверенно.

— Успокойтесь, мисс Грейнджер, вам понравится, обещаю.…

— Я — Гермиона, — заявила она, не желая слышать формальности в такой интимный момент. В следующее мгновение у нее перехватило дыхание, когда он склонил голову между раздвинутыми бедрами, щекоча кожу прикосновением своих волос и лаская ее отчетливо влажную плоть.

Из его горла вырвался звук, слишком хриплый, чтобы быть стоном. На мгновение его голова оторвалась от ее лобка, и глазами он проследил изгибы девичьего тела и встретил ее настороженный взгляд. Снейп языком слизывал влагу с верхней губы.

— Нет...это  восхитительно .

Он набросился на нее без предупреждения. Гермиона быстро забыла о важности собственного имени под возбуждающим натиском губ и языка, даже зубов. Первый стон, который он вызвал у нее, еще смутил Гермиону, но Северус сделал это снова и снова, и она отказалась от попыток контролировать себя, отказалась от попыток спасти остатки достоинства,  — какая от него вообще польза, когда страшный Мастер зелий Хогвартса творит такую... такую магию между ее ног? Вскоре ее стоны стали громче, подергивания превратились в судороги, вздохи слились в учащенное дыхание.

Она чувствовала, как оргазм приближается к ней подобно отдаленному шуму лавины, несущейся вниз по заснеженному склону горы. Руки хватали то подушку, то постельное белье, то его волосы, Гермиона выгнулась ему в рот, когда оргазм накатил, ослепляя, заглушая все другие ощущения, когда она хрипло стонала его имя. Ее тело дернулось и сильно вздрогнуло, когда вспышка желания стихла и снова накатила, как волна в океане. Утопая… да, она тонула в этом потоке, невероятно мощном по сравнению с тем  приятным удовольствиям, которое она доставляла себе, маструбируя  под одеялом ночью. Извращенно желая большего, зная, что ощущения уже чересчур сильны, Гермиона схватила и потянула Северуса за волосы, притянув ближе, не заботясь, задушила она его или, может быть, просто угрожала сломать ему нос своей тазовой костью.

Наконец он дал ей прийти в себя после столь яркой кульминации. Напоследок лизнул несколько раз, смакуя, и снова поднялся по ее телу, и пока она пыталась выровнять дыхание, то дарил поцелуй в одном месте, то прикусывал в другом. Ее соски были настолько чувствительными, что когда он потерся о них своим щетинистым подбородком,  она резко вдохнула. Мужские губы изогнулись в ухмылке, отличной от его обычной сардонической, и Северус поцеловал ее влажным мускусным ртом, разделяя ее вкус с нею самой.

Гермиона уже пробовала себя из любопытства и обнаружила, что ей не претит вкус своей смазки. Однако, размазанная по Северусу, она была фантастической. Снейп застонал и стал целовать ее еще более страстно, когда она начала  слизывать с его лица свою смазку. Гермиона отвечала на каждое движение его языка и губ...

Сонливость, последовавшая за кульминацией, вновь сменилась возбуждением и любопытством. Гермиона ощутила желание исследовать и ответить ему взаимностью. Оттолкнув его, она заработала озадаченный взгляд, когда он прервал их поцелуй, но, к счастью, ее любовник не протестовал, когда она опрокинула его на спину. Он расстегнул застежку брюк и стянул их вместе с черными боксерами, обнажая себя без колебаний. Вживую она никогда не видела мужского члена — не называть же опытом рассматривание фотографий в журнале «PlayWitch» и ему подобных, где модели несомненно, выбирались по размеру их мужественности, а также их общей привлекательности, — но Гермиона могла сказать, что его член не был маленьким, ни по длине, ни по обхвату. Не слишком большой, но и не совсем маленький.

Когда он сбросил покрывало с кровати и снова лег, она перевернулась так, чтобы оказаться наполовину лежащей на нем. Его рука гладила ее волосы, когда она робко прижимала губы к его груди, молча поощряя ее усилия. Радуясь, что он не возражал, Гермиона исследовала его грудь, наслаждаясь тем, как он дрожал, когда она в порядке эксперимента облизала его соски, проверяя текстуру мягкой ареолы, крошечного бутона в центре и  тонких черных волосков по окружности.

Она была рада, что у Снейпа оказалось не слишком много волос на теле: по крайней мере, на груди у него была редкая поросль, да тонкая полоска стекала ниже пупка. Гермиона проследовала вниз губами и языком, ошеломленная тем, как он стонал и втягивал свой плоский живот, когда она слегка поцеловала кожу под ребрами. Это привело ее к исследованию его пупка... и к немного смущающему соприкосновению ее подбородка  с его эрекцией. Главным образом потому, что кончик его похожей на гриб головки истекал каплями какой-то прозрачной мускусной, слегка вязкой жидкости. Эта жидкость размазалась по ее подбородку, когда она изменила положение головы.

Вытирая подбородок, Гермиона еще немного наклонила голову и украдкой попробовала мужскую росу с пальцев. Во всех книгах говорилось, что предэякулят соленый, ей он показался еще и горьковатым. Не уверенная, хочет ли пробовать дальше, она, чтобы потянуть время, доцеловала Северуса до бедер, немного неловко ползая меж его ног.

Она обрадовалась, что он развел их для нее охотнее, чем она развела свои для него; не то чтобы она была совсем слабой, но и вряд ли настолько сильной, чтобы раздвинуть такие мускулистые и худые бедра. Резкий звук его дыхания и то, как он извивался, когда она добралась до паховой складки, уверили Гермиону, что он боится щекотки. Она отважно исследовала его реакции на прикосновения от выступающей кости до границы, отделяющей верхнюю часть бедер от паха, пока он не вцепился руками ей в волосы и не потянул ее прочь, направив к своей эрекции, и только тогда ослабил хватку, без слов давая ей понять, чего именно от нее хочет.


	5. Chapter 5

Гермиона подняла глаза и встретила его острый, пронзительный взгляд. Снова опустив голову, она легко, нежно коснулась губами бархатисто-теплой плоти… и прижалась к бедру. Он сдавленно замычал, стараясь податься ближе к ее языку, и снова запустил руки в ее волосы и потянул обратно. И она снова ограничилась поцелуем и принялась ласкать другие места. Он раздраженно рыкнул.

— Это что, настолько отвратительно?

Она взглянула на него обвиняюще:

— Возможно, вас это удивит, но звание старосты не сопровождается автоматическими навыками в высоком искусстве минета!

Он приподнял голову, посмотрел на нее и с улыбкой откинулся обратно на кровать. Хихикнул. Выпутав пальцы из ее кудрей, он вытащил из-под покрывала подушку и подложил под голову.

— Тогда у вас есть прекрасный шанс исследовать вопрос экспериментальным путем.

Не переставая улыбаться, хотя и немного нервной улыбкой, он заложил руки за голову.

— Я постараюсь проявить все мое терпение… и подсказать, если вам потребуются ценные указания и руководства к действию.

— Только если вы не собираетесь тут нотации читать, придираться и требовать соблюдать все до последней незначительной мелочи, — полунасмешливо-полувозмущенно поддразнила его Гермиона.

— Страсть не так требовательна, но очень уж преходяща. Главное в этом деле — желание экспериментировать, а иначе, как узнать, что доставляет больше всего удовольствия и вам, и вашему партнеру… — Северус осекся, поморщился и уточнил: — Простите. Не время сейчас для лекций.

— О, я только за, — Гермиона тут же мысленно обругала себя за внезапную откровенность.

— Но страсти это не разжигает, — напомнил он.

Она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть румянец, и чуть не ткнулась носом в его член. От смущения она не сразу почувствовала, как длинные тонкие пальцы снова погрузились в ее волосы и заставили посмотреть на него. Его темные глаза пытливо изучали ее лицо.

— Вас смущает, что я даю вам наставления?

— Я… это ваш голос так действует, вы себе даже представить не можете, как, — пробормотала она и снова наклонилась. Ну, попыталась. Он приподнял ее лицо за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза. Приподнял бровь. Гермиона облизывала губы в поиске нужных слов, а он терпеливо ждал ее объяснений.

— Это… «прекрасно», видимо, не то слово, но… мне так нравится, что вы можете столь много передать всего парой тихих слов. Вы всегда можете рассказать что-то интересное и никогда не говорите только для того, чтобы услышать собственный голос… Интонации, акценты… это… так завораживает и… эээ… мне это так нравится…

Щеки, да не краснейте же вы так! Гермиона в который раз опустила голову, делая вид, что с увлечением рассматривает его пах. Волосы здесь были толще, чем в других местах, кроме, может быть, головы и подмышек, и определенно толще, чем редкая поросль на груди и почти незаметные волоски на голенях и бедрах. Решив, что пора уже перестать болтать, она рискнула заняться тем, что было прямо под рукой. Хотя лучше, наверное, считать это объектом изучения. Она несмело обхватила рукой его стержень, удивляясь, что мягкая шелковистая кожа слегка скользит по напряженной плоти под ней.

На головке еще оставалось немного смазки, но новая не появлялась. Аккуратно стерев ее большим пальцем, Гермиона осторожно обхватила головку губами и лизнула теплую нежную кожу. Северус шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Воодушевившись, она попробовала облизывать член во всю длину и с удовольствием поняла, что все делает правильно — Северус тихо застонал и приподнял бедра ей навстречу. В книгах, которые она читала на эту тему, утверждалось, что мужчинам нравится, когда поглаживают языком уздечку — и, судя по тихим стонам Северуса, это была правда. Наконец она плотно обхватила головку губами. Его плоть была твердой и солоноватой на вкус. И отдавала мускусом, хотя как мог мускус быть одновременно вкусом и ароматом…

На пробу она втянула щеки, как будто сосала карамельку. Мужчину словно скрутило судорогой, живот напрягся, Северус с хрипом приподнялся над подушкой, стиснул руками ее виски и плюхнулся назад. Заинтригованная, Гермиона проделывала это снова и снова, наблюдая за ним исподлобья. Он кривился, словно мучился, зажмуривал глаза, скалился и дышал с присвистом, но едва она чуть отстранилась, надавил ладонями на ее спину, прося не останавливаться.

Обалдеть.

Эксперимента ради она еще раз облизнула член у самого основания, а потом скользнула по нему губами вниз, вбирая в рот так глубоко, как только смогла, чтобы не подавиться. Раздалось неразборчивое восклицание, мужские руки вцепились в волосы, заставив ахнуть от боли. Северус тут же отпустил ее, извиняющимся жестом погладил по голове.

Пять-шесть движений вверх-вниз, и эти пальцы снова стиснули ее кудри, только потянули не вниз, а вверх. Отстранив ее от себя, Северус опрокинул Гермиону на спину, показывая, чтобы она приподнялась чуть выше к изголовью. Он прижал ее к кровати так властно и с таким решительным выражением лица, что Гермиона невольно задалась вопросом, как же это надо было расстараться, чтобы он до такой степени потерял самообладание. А его взгляд однозначно говорил, что пора перестать выпендриваться и признать, что главный здесь он. У Гермионы перехватило дыхание, когда он раздвинул ее ноги и опустил между ними голову, пробуя на вкус.

Если она доставила ему хотя бы половину того блаженства, которое он устроил ей только что… хотя бы половину того, что он творил с ней сейчас… Ее пальцы натурально поджались от наслаждения. Этим дурацким выражением пестрели все душераздирающие женские романы, которые она читала на летних каникулах, но пальцы действительно съеживались от удовольствия.

Едва она застонала, приближаясь к новой кульминации, он отстранился и скользнул вдоль ее тела. Не успела она запротестовать, как ее ноги оказались на его бедрах. Перенеся вес своего тела на локти и колени, он опустился между ее ног и потерся пахом о ее мокрую промежность. Она почувствовала пальцы, мягко толкнувшиеся в ее лоно, увидела, как он размазывает ее влагу по члену. Не то чтобы она сразу поняла смысл этой странной манипуляции, но выглядело это многообещающе.

Чуть надавив головкой члена на вход в ее влагалище, он навис над ней и поднес руку к лицу. Не сводя с нее горящего взора, Северус демонстративно облизнул мизинец и большой палец от оставшейся на них влаги. Это невероятно возбуждало. Гермиона в ошеломлении провела языком по пересохшим губам, и тут же к ним прижались мужские пальцы, покрытые ее соками, с явным предложением попробовать самой. Она открыла рот и всосала его пальцы с таким же энтузиазмом, как только что — член.

С тихим стоном он прижался лицом к ее шее. Голос над ухом звучал соблазнительно и заводил еще больше:

— Ты будешь кричать от удовольствия, Гермиона. Ты окунешься в такие бездны наслаждения, что пропадешь в нем и пропадешь с радостью. Я возведу тебя к самым вершинам желания и научу ввергаться в пучины блаженства со всем пылом мученика. А потом, когда ты будешь уверена, что все позади, покажу, как приятно повторить все сначала и вымаливать продолжение.

Она набрала в грудь воздуха, чтобы начать отпираться — не на ту напал, она гриффиндорка, и умолять ни за что не станет…

— А когда ты все это проделаешь, — горячее дыхание обдало шею, когда он облокотился на предплечье рядом с ее плечом, — научу, как сделать так, чтобы я сам стал умолять…

Он слегка прихватил зубами кожу на ее шее. Желание пронизало все ее существо, она запрокинула голову, открываясь ласкам… он вонзил зубы в ее шею и вошел.

Боль от засоса была скорее приятной; боль от разорванной девственной плевы приятной точно не была. Но укус подарил такие острые ощущения, что даже боль немного притупилась и вопль превратился в легкий вздох.

Он помедлил, чтобы дать ей привыкнуть и выдохнуть, затем снова впился в ее шею и толкнулся сильнее, глубже. Даря удовольствие и мучение. Гермиона не сдержалась и охнула от боли, из глаз брызнули слезы. Придержав ее бедра, он оторвался от ее шеи и нежно поцеловал в губы.

Она ответила на поцелуй, стараясь отвлечься от резкой, распирающей боли внутри. Его терпение было удивительным; Гермиона почему-то считала, что стоит мужчине оказаться внутри женщины, он теряет голову и не думает ни о чем, кроме скорейшего получения удовольствия. Но не Северус. Наоборот, он осыпал ее лицо поцелуями, осушив губами ее невольные слезы, и выглядел совершенно довольным. Он целовал ее лоб и даже кончик носа. Так ласково, что она снова прослезилась — на этот раз не от боли. Разжала сцепленные за его спиной руки, ладонями обняла его голову и точно так же чмокнула в нос.

Вот когда она снова поймала тот самый взгляд, который озадачил ее в глазах Снейпа-Добряка. Теперь так смотрел на нее сам Северус, когда коснулся губами ее маленького дерзко вздернутого носика. Она вернула ему этот забавный поцелуй, и еще раз, не дожидаясь ответной реакции. Северус с еле слышным стоном прикрыл глаза, поцеловал ее крепче, продолжая стонать прямо в губы, и острое желание опять вспыхнуло в ней. Она непроизвольно сжала внутренние мышцы и тут же почувствовала, как тверд член внутри нее и как ей от этого больно — правда, уже вполне терпимо. Его бедра напряглись, он осторожно двинулся вперед, проник неглубоко, и еще, и еще, и снова, пока наконец не отстранился, замерев на мгновение и наблюдая за ее реакцией. Тут же погрузился обратно, медленно, но неотвратимо. До упора.

И снова боль, на этот раз совсем легкая. На его вопросительно изогнутую бровь она ответила кивком — он отпрянул. Все равно было неприятно, однако не настолько, чтобы просить его прекратить. Поэтому она кивнула снова и приподнялась, потянулась губами к его носу.

Он снова тихонько вздохнул, склоняясь для поцелуя и начиная новое движение. Она приподняла ноги, пристроила колени повыше на его бедрах, и он со стоном навалился на нее всем весом своего разгоряченного тела. Качнулся вперед, приник к ее губам, приглашающе коснулся языком. Уговоры были излишни; как только утихла жгучая боль внутри, ощущение скользящей в ней твердой плоти начало приносить некоторое удовольствие — поначалу неявное, но все более и более осязаемое.

Высвободив одну руку, он заставил Гермиону опустить ногу и вытянуть вдоль его тела. От этого она стиснула его еще сильнее, и первое же движение выбило из его груди хриплый стон. Тогда он опустил и вторую ее ногу, движения его стали медленными, размашистыми, он выходил из нее почти полностью и тут же почти полностью погружался. Ощущение было интересным, но недолго — Гермионе гораздо больше понравился предыдущий вариант, и она снова подняла колени, и ответом стал его новый глубокий стон. Он подхватил ее под колено, подняв правую ногу еще выше, и продолжал эти сильные, глубокие проникновения. И вот это было хорошо. Офигительно, просто чертовски хорошо.

Запрокинув голову, Гермиона со стоном закусила губу. Он навис над ней, чуть изменил положение бедер, качнулся вперед, еще глубже — и что-то задел внутри нее. На миг ей показалось, что надо срочно бежать в туалет — какая нелепость, в такой момент! — но тут он подхватил ее вторую ногу, поднялся на вытянутых руках так, что ее икры оказались у него на плечах, и врубился в нее мощно и резко. Касаясь того самого загадочного места, превращая стыдливый дискомфорт в истинное удовольствие.

Она задохнулась от восторга и перестала кусать губы. Он наклонился на мгновение, чтобы прикусить их самому, коснулся языком, но в такой позе ему явно было неудобно ласкаться, и он сосредоточился на главном, врезаясь в нее изо всех сил. Было хорошо от этих быстрых резких ударов, безумно хорошо, но больше всего взволновал Гермиону его взгляд. Никто никогда не смотрел на нее так — как будто она была центром всего мироздания.

Она всегда знала, что Северус Снейп — сильный человек, полный тщательно скрываемой страсти; его эмоции иногда прорывались, если он на миг ослаблял самоконтроль. А еще она знала, что он умеет сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, игнорируя все вокруг. Но ничто не предвещало, что вся глубина и сила этой страсти, и все его внимание достанутся ей, Гермионе… и кто бы мог подумать, что оказаться в эпицентре урагана его эмоций будет так захватывающе и возбуждающе.

Он не сводил с нее глаз, тяжело дышал при каждом движении, и Гермиона чувствовала, как под этим обжигающим и тяжелым взглядом ее словно бьет током. Будто молнии пронзали ее сердце, ее чресла и заставляли гудеть каждый нерв. Она вцепилась ногтями в его плечи — он зарычал от удовольствия, этот сексуальный и почти сердитый рык еще сильнее распалил ее, а он всаживался в нее все крепче и крепче, пока не захрипели и они оба, и кровать под ними. Гермиона провела ногтями по его спине так далеко, как только смогла дотянуться, и тогда он выкрикнул ее имя.

— Гермиона!

Бешеный ритм прервался на мгновение, показавшееся вечностью. Гермиона чувствовала, как дернулся внутри нее член, потом ощутила что-то влажное и теплое, потом что-то защекотало ее изнутри.

Ощущение было таким неожиданным, что потребовалось целых несколько мгновений на осознание: он кончает в нее. В голове пронеслось: эякуляция — семя, семя — матка, матка — яичники, оплодотворение, беременность, ребенок…

«О боже! Я хочу от него ребенка!»

Она упала на скомканные простыни и подушки, забилась в экстазе, рожденном этим внезапным желанием.

— Северус, ах!

Он хмыкнул, снова изменил позу и вышел почти совсем, прежде чем погрузиться вновь — и это было только начало. Гермиона и вообразить себе не могла, что это можно делать настолько жестко и быстро, да и было ей не до теоретических размышлений, поскольку сейчас он делал именно то, чего ей хотелось, в чем она нуждалась и чего жаждала. Наслаждение затопило ее, она извивалась под мужским телом, по-звериному поскуливая — в любое другое время она бы сгорела со стыда, издав подобный звук. Она полосовала ногтями его спину, отдаваясь самозабвенно, корчась и изгибаясь, когда он скользил внутри нее, прижимая ее мечущееся по кровати тело, продлевая и усиливая удовольствие. Благодаря излившемуся семени он двигался почти без трения, хотя ее внутренние мышцы были так же напряжены, как и все тело.

Наконец блаженство схлынуло. Она вся обмякла, ослабла, и он остановился, отпустил ее ноги, которые бессильно упали на кровать. Задыхаясь, он склонился к ее лицу, принялся целовать, наслаждаясь ее губами, как изысканным сочным фруктом. Длинные черные волосы защекотали щеки. Гермиона отвела в сторону покачивающиеся пряди, сжала ладонями его голову, пылко отвечая на поцелуи.

Они еще некоторое время двигались, сливались губами и бедрами, постепенно выравнивались дыхание и стук сердец. Когда он покинул ее тело, оказалось, что его член уже совсем не твердый. А еще оказалось, что она, во-первых, вся мокрая, а во-вторых, что он своим весом изрядно давил на мочевой пузырь. Конечно, он держал свой вес на локтях, за что ему стоило сказать спасибо. Но трепка, которую он ей задал, не могла пройти бесследно, хотя и была исключительно приятна.

Не зная, как бы половчее намекнуть об этой физиологической потребности, Гермона отвернулась от очередного поцелуя. Он открыл глаза, встретил ее взгляд и… вот оно. Вот это выражение. На этот раз с оттенком сытого, почти сонного и немного ошеломленного удовлетворения, но это был тот самый взгляд Снейпа-Добряка, и в этом взгляде было все. Он отвел глаза, посмотрел на ее губы, на шею. Снова наклонился и нежно прихватил зубами кожу.

Так возбуждающе.

Новая судорога наслаждения скрутила ее. Постанывая, Гермиона прижалась крепче, с удовольствием ловя огонь желания, снова загорающийся в крови. Он куснул ее шею с другой стороны — несильно, только чтобы завести, и она вздрогнула снова и добавила еще пару царапин к высокохудожественной абстракции на его спине. Он застонал, показывая, как ему это нравится. Подняв голову, опять смерил ее тем-самым-непонятным взглядом, правда, на этот раз несколько более осмысленным. Глядел совсем недолго, пока не прижался носом к ее носу и губами к ее губам. А когда отстранился, она машинально потянулась губами вслед за ним, приподнявшись на подушках, чем заслужила другой взгляд, исполненный самодовольства.

— Понравилось?

Ну зачем так смущать. Вздернув подбородок, чувствуя предательский румянец, Гермиона заявила:

— Не больше, чем тебе!

К ее удивлению, он на миг усмехнулся и вроде даже хохотнул.

— Ну, тогда тебе охренительно понравилось.

Он, кажется, немного пришел в себя, раз начал острить, хотя в его уже не удивленном взгляде оставалась теплота, и он все еще слегка улыбался.

— И только попробуй возразить.

Желание снова вспыхнуло в ее пресыщенном теле; видимо, она еще не настолько устала, как ей только что казалось, даже после двух оргазмов. Но это же напомнило ей о другой потребности. Она густо покраснела и собрала все свое гриффиндорское мужество:

— Как угодно, но… ммм… мне надо в туалет.

Он кивнул, отодвинулся, встал с постели. И удивил ее в очередной раз: когда она подползла к краю кровати, сгреб ее в охапку и прижал к себе.

— Что за… Эй, это не обязательно, — слабо запротестовала Гермиона, не понимая, зачем он это делает. — Ну, правда.

— Как раз обязательно. Побереги силы на потом.

Его ответ расстроил ее, напомнив, что ей еще предстоит сегодня ночью. Где-то в его комнатах ждут своей очереди к ней десять Северусов Снейпов. Ну, одиннадцать, если вдруг Снейп-Скромняга тоже решит воспользоваться ситуацией. Это ее и возбуждало, и тревожило. Можно было сколько угодно фантазировать о том, чтобы оказаться объектом вожделения стольких зельеваров, осознание того, что она на самом деле стала таким объектом, оказалось не для слабонервных. Единственное, что пока не давало ей испугаться по-настоящему, — только что испытанное невероятное удовольствие. Боль, конечно, к приятным ощущениям не отнесешь, но вот все остальное ей отчаянно нравилось.

Северус отнес ее в туалетную комнату и усадил на край столешницы. Гермиона слегка пискнула, когда ее обнаженные ягодицы коснулись холодного каменного бортика. Не дав ей встать на ноги, он развел ее колени в стороны и вошел в нее снова — она и не заметила, что он опять возбужден. Новое проникновение причинило новую боль, Гермиона вздрогнула и непонимающе посмотрела на него. Не сказав ни слова, он потянулся к зеркальному шкафчику над раковиной, извлек оттуда пару флаконов, вытащил из одного пробку и заколебался.

— Можно я… соберу?

Он осекся, закашлялся, делая вид, что не чувствует, как сам покраснел.

— Позволь, я соберу кровь. Это… ммм…

— Ценный ингредиент для зелий, — договорила Гермиона за него, сравнялась с ним цветом щек и изо всех сил постаралась, чтобы пожимание плечами хотя бы выглядело небрежно. — Без проблем.

— Благодарю.

Он что-то пробормотал, и пустая склянка заполнилась небольшим количеством красноватой жидкости. Отложив флакон, он откупорил другой бутылек и протянул ей.

— Вот. Глотни.

— Что это? — спросила Гермиона, принимая зеленый пузырек.

Она ему доверяла, но не понимала, как связаны зелье и их пикантная поза.

— Заживляющее зелье. Если я не буду в момент приема лекарства находиться внутри тебя, девственная плева тоже восстановится, — объяснил он как само собой разумеющееся. — Зато ты больше не будешь испытывать боль. Девственную кровь я собрал без обезболивания, но какой смысл тебе мучиться дальше?

Заботливо, ничего не скажешь.

Растерянная, Гермиона сделала небольшой глоток, и жидкость тут же заколола в желудке. Потом тепло разлилось по всему телу, немного ожгло внизу живота, и все прошло. Кивнув, она вернула ему фиал. Закрыв зелье, Северус вернул флакон в шкаф и, раз уж все равно прижимался к ней, поцеловал ее. Крепко и обстоятельно. Не меньше чем через минуту он отодвинулся и сделал шаг назад, облизывая губы.

— Я тебя оставлю, приводи себя в порядок. Потом сам пойду.

Склонив голову в неуместно куртуазном поклоне, он вышел, явно нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы.

Гермиона соскочила с раковины, осмотрелась. Все вокруг было сделано из полированного гранита. Наполовину утопленная в полу огромная ванна и сам пол — черные, серый гранит на стенах и потолке, из белого гранита раковина и душевая кабина. Серебряные светильники, никаких украшений на стенах, кроме нескольких серебряных рун в разных углах. Не пройди она курс Высших Рун, то и не догадалась бы, что это не украшения, а обереги для достаточно сложных защитных заклинаний, наложенных на его комнаты.

Мочевой пузырь готов был лопнуть. Гигиена прежде всего — отыскав мочалку, Гермиона принялась смывать следы произошедшего с бедер и паха. На мочалке осталось красновато-коричневое пятнышко, последнее воспоминание о ее невинности. «Я больше не девственница», — потрясенно подумала Гермиона. Благодаря зелью тело никак не напоминало об этой утрате… но ее девственность исчезла, отдана профессору зельеварения.

«Физически я, понятное дело, изменилась. А эмоционально? Да, пожалуй. Нет, я совершенно точно изменилась».

Непроизвольное воспоминание о самой возбуждающей мысли, сопровождавшей самый сильный оргазм, нахлынуло совершенно внезапно.

«Господи боже! Только не говорите, что я кончила при мысли о… елки-моталки!»

Гермиона мысленно выругалась, почувствовав, как от желания тянет низ живота.

«Что за… за…»

Убедить себя в том, что это ненормально, не получилось. Хотеть от него ребенка — разве это не противоестественно? Сущее извращение! На миг Гермиона представила свой округлившийся беременный живот. Приложила руку, пытаясь представить возможные ощущения.

О мастере зелий она знала точно, что он ей нравится, что он умен и в своем сарказме забавен, и вообще у него масса скрытых достоинств, но вот что в его мерзком характере было притворством, а что — свойством, она не знала совершенно.

Об этом знал Снейп-Добряк. Он же много рассказывал ей о настоящем зельеваре. Мерлин его знает, какая у него цель существования, но хотелось бы, чтобы он просуществовал подольше и рассказал побольше, чтобы можно было лучше понять, что такое Северус Снейп и с чем его едят. Быть влюбленной в Северуса Снейпа — много ума не надо, а вот с полным основанием заявить, что знаешь этого загадочного человека, — для этого придется постараться.

Впрочем, хватит рассиживаться. Гермиона направилась к двери, но заколебалась: идти голышом? И тут же фыркнула.

«Миона, ты серьезно? Этот человек твое тело руками и губами исследовал вдоль и поперек, и, между прочим, ты не так чтобы возражала! Что тебе мешает там разгуливать голой? Можно подумать, то, что он тебя откровенно хочет, все еще сюрприз!»

Вот в чем проблема. Как только Гермиона осознала это, в груди слегка екнуло.

«Он тело твое хочет. А тебя?»

Стук в дверь испугал ее. Собравшись с духом, она открыла. Там стоял Северус. Со всей доступной ей беспечностью она спокойно бросила, скользнув мимо него:

— Ванная в вашем распоряжении!

Дверь закрылась. Гермиона наконец получила возможность разглядеть спальню. Она была оформлена в черных, серебряных и зеленых тонах. Большим цветовым разнообразием отличались полки по всем стенам, забитые книгами с разноцветными корешками, а еще художественными безделушками и прочей ерундой. Рассмотреть бы все это поближе, но копаться в чужих вещах неприлично, ему точно не понравится. Не зная, куда деваться, Гермиона вернулась на кровать.

За спиной открылась и закрылась дверь. Застигнутая врасплох, Гермиона свернулась калачиком и отвернулась, чтобы скрыть неуместный румянец, пока он не заметил. Кровать прогнулась, покрытые темными волосками руки окутали объятием. Теплые губы коснулись плеча, одна ладонь легла на грудь, сминая и поглаживая, другая скользнула по животу вниз, к исцеленным зельем нежным складочкам.

Он подтолкнул ее, покрыл поцелуями внутреннюю поверхность бедра, подобравшись к самому сокровенному, заставив ее вздохнуть и податься навстречу. Похоже, он решил еще раз доставить ей удовольствие сам, прежде чем отдать на растерзание своей армии клонов. Она и не возражала, поскольку теперь знала, какое наслаждение доставляют любовные утехи; хотелось бы еще знать, останется ли у нее хоть капля сил к концу этого сомнительного эксперимента.

***

Северус открыл дверь ванной и обнаружил, что занимается любовью с Гермионой. Зрелище было совершенно обескураживающее. Не каждый день видишь себя самого, занимающегося любовью с кем бы то ни было, — хоть в зеркале, хоть так; а еще он не предполагал, что кто-то из двойников войдет в комнату без приглашения. Один из озабоченных козлов не утерпел-таки. Очень хотелось бахнуть дверью изо всей силы, но вместо этого Северус прикрыл ее как можно тише, чтобы юная женщина, стонущая от страсти на его кровати, не обнаружила его появления. Не стоит сейчас пугать ее осознанием, что она находится голой в спальне с двумя такими же голыми Северусами Снейпами.

Зрелище распростертой на его широкой постели, постанывающей, кусающей губы Гермионы Грейнджер и его собственного двойника, который упивался ее восхитительными соками, завораживало. В этой гибкой молодой женщине не было ни намека на колебания, ни следа ложной девичьей стыдливости — ни в том, как она раздвигала бедра, ни в том, как она тянула за волосы двойника, привлекая его длинноносое лицо к своим приподнятым навстречу чреслам. Не в состоянии отвести глаз от этой картины, Северус облокотился об изножье кровати, и сомкнутые веки Гермионы затрепетали, хотя она точно его не видела. Ее извивающееся в стремлении достичь оргазма тело было все на виду.

Ее язычок скользнул по губам. Это и послужило единственной, но достаточной причиной, чтобы он взобрался на кровать и склонился к ее лицу. Ее глаза распахнулись, когда она почувствовала, как прогнулся матрас, с приоткрытых губ сорвался удивленный вскрик. Он не дал ей времени сообразить, что происходит. Целовать кого-то вверх ногами — дело непростое, да и практики у Северуса давненько не было, но она облегчила ему задачу, оказавшись способной и нетерпеливой ученицей, даже несмотря на первоначальный шок.

Она сориентировалась быстро: запустила пальцы в его волосы, притянула ближе, охотно отвечая на поцелуй. Опершись на одну руку, другой Северус принялся ласкать ее грудь, поглаживать снизу, поддевать кончиками ногтей твердые вершинки сосков. Этого ей хватило, чтобы с криком выгнуться дугой в оргазме. Двойник тут же сел, поднял ее бедра на колени, направил член и проник в нее. Северус ловил губами ее вздохи и стоны, не переставая потирать соски, чтобы продлить ей удовольствие, пока двойник исполняет то, что должен.

Матрас прогнулся сильнее. Прервав поцелуй, Северус поднял глаза и увидел еще четырех клонов, забирающихся на кровать по двое с каждой стороны. Гермиона увидела их тоже, но, как ни странно, совсем не испугалась. Наоборот, молодая женщина окинула их всех диким взглядом, ахнула, задохнулась и выкрикнула:

— Боже правый… да прикоснитесь же ко мне!

И сорвалась в очередной оргазм, когда все Снейпы переглянулись, пожали плечами и подчинились, лаская ее тело везде, куда только могли дотянуться. В глубоком потрясении Северус наблюдал, как в их руках женщина корчится от вожделения, стонет, еле дышит и шепчет что-то неразборчивое, а ее гладят, пощипывают, целуют и облизывают. Ее руки беспорядочно метались, притягивая для поцелуя тех, кто ей подворачивался, а тот двойник, что вошел в комнату первым, продолжал двигаться в ней, сидя на пятках и не давая до себя дотянуться. Он что-то тихо скомандовал, и двойники в несколько рук перевернулся ее на колени.

Она стонала и мотала головой, бормоча что-то вроде «сколько рук, сколько же рук», двойники как могли старались доставить ей удовольствие. Она содрогалась, словно в припадке эпилепсии, и лихорадочно шарила перед собой в поисках опоры.

Тот, что был внутри нее, хмыкнул и ускорил темп. Староста Гриффиндора ахнула и выгнулась назад; две темноволосые головы тут же склонились к ее грудям, а Северус припал к ее пересохшему рту. И вовремя, потому что двойник, исступленно двигаясь, пошел на финишную прямую, зарычал ее имя, от чего она стала кончать сама. И Северус снова пил звуки ее наслаждения, эти полузадушенные вопли разбуженной в который раз за сегодня страсти.

Каждый счел своим долгом нежно прикоснуться к ней; Северус ворошил пальцами ее тугие кудряшки, поддерживая под затылок, чтобы между их припухшими от поцелуев губами оставалось место, и она могла отдышаться. По щелчку пальцев того первого клона остальные подняли ее, удерживая вертикально. Двойник погладил ее по щеке, привлекая внимание.

— Спасибо, — мурлыкнул он.

Она моргнула и в недоумении уставилась на него.

— За что?

— За возможность заняться с вами любовью.

Она изумленно приподняла брови.

— Это же не значит, что ты… вы… Погоди-ка, какого черта ты не исчез!

Тот, все еще не удосужившись выйти из ее тела, ухмыльнулся и еще теснее прижался к ней бедрами.

— Само собой. Это не моя цель существования.

И прежде чем она взорвалась негодованием, он лукаво улыбнулся:

— Все, что мне было нужно, — только поцелуй.

— Вы!.. Ты!.. Слизеринец поганый!

Прошипела Гермиона… и сама же хихикнула, испортив весь эффект, — и удивила этим и оригинал, и всех двойников. Она прижала ладонь к губам, пытаясь приглушить смешок, а потом игриво шлепнула Поцелуй-меня-Снейпа по груди. И тут же нахмурилась, сосредоточенно переводя взгляд с одного двойника на другого. Внимательно оглядев каждого, она указала на Северуса, удивив всех в который раз:

—  Ты  настоящий.

— Как ты определила? — спросил один из них прежде, чем этот же вопрос задал Северус.

— В глазах что-то. Чего нет у других, — объяснила она тому, который спросил.

Поцелуй-меня-Снейп приподнял бровь, обращаясь к клонам:

— По-моему, нас только что опустили ниже плинтуса.

— Заткнись и целуй, — полушутя приказала Гермиона.

— Потрудитесь быть нежнее с нашим собратом по несчастью, — предупредил один не то угрожающе, не то умоляюще. — Все мы чувствуем всё то же, что и он.

— И все мы помним всё, что и он, — добавил другой.

— Это была шутка, если кто не понял, — она огляделась вокруг. — Вы что, шуток не понимаете?

Поцелуй-меня-Снейп взял ее за подбородок и повернул к себе.

— Не тогда, когда вы в наших руках и от ваших ответов зависит наше существование.

Гермиона оттолкнула его пальцы, освобождаясь.

— Я в курсе сложностей вашего бытия, и, если вы не заметили, готова помочь в их преодолении, но учтите, что меня возбуждают именно мужчины с чувством юмора.

— Я не особо понимаю юмор, Гермиона, — тихо заметил Северус, все еще стоя позади нее на коленях, когда она обернулась на звук его голоса. — Я не склонен шутить и по натуре не весельчак.

— Ничего подобного, просто у тебя чувство юмора специфическое, больше похожее на сарказм, и вообще ты умеешь быть весьма остроумным, — заявила она, стараясь повернуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. На миг Северусу показалось, что остальные куда-то исчезли и они остались вдвоем — так сосредоточен на нем одном был ее взгляд. Ласкающая ее щеку рука — не его рука! — заставила ее отвернуться от него.

— Постарайся не отвлекаться, Гермиона. После всего, что между нами было, — да, не обязательно, но так приятно! — я больше не могу держать себя в руках и должен исполнить предназначение. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты при этом витала в облаках.

— Хорошо, не буду витать, — согласилась Гермиона, облизывая губы. Это выглядело совсем невинно по сравнению с тем, что тут только что творилось, но двойник, на коленях которого она все еще сидела, со стоном прижал ее к себе. Она пискнула ему в рот, а потом вся отдалась поцелую, обхватив руками его голову. Это был еще один страстный поцелуй, наполненный звуками сплетающихся языков; Северус обратил внимание, как остекленели глаза у клонов — кто бы мог подумать, что она умеет так целоваться. Да что там, он не предполагал, что и сам умеет так целоваться!

***

Один этот поцелуй был как маленький оргазм; Гермиона почувствовала, как внутри вновь нарастает волна удовольствия и растекается по всему телу — воистину, мастер зелий был еще и мастером самого сексуального французского поцелуя в мире. Едва они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох, Поцелуй-меня-Снейп исчез со знакомым пуффом. Гермиона взвизгнула снова, когда упала на колени, лишившись опоры. Сразу несколько рук потянулись поддержать; она рефлекторно облизнулась, ловя последний привкус этого фантастического поцелуя… и залилась свекольной краской.

Она ощутила, как по бедрам стекает и размазывается нечто теплое.

— В чем проблема? — спросил один из двойников. — Неужели еще осталось что-то, что тебя смущает?

— Я… ммм… у меня тут… мокрое, — через силу вымолвила она, краснея отчасти еще и потому, что признавать такие очевидные вещи было в немалой степени унизительно. — Течет…

Под нестройный хор мужских стонов множество рук повалили ее на кровать. Некоторые даже передрались за право быть первым, и наконец двое широко развели ее ноги в стороны, еще двое бросились слизывать эту влагу так рьяно, что столкнулись лбами между ее колен. Двое сосредоточились на ее груди, а оригиналу опять достался только рот. Впрочем, он был полон решимости не ударить в грязь лицом по сравнению с тем, кто только что исчез. И нет, она вовсе не возражала!

И он не подкачал, да так, что она даже не сразу поняла, как ласкающие ее рты куда-то делись, а руки оторвали ее от Северуса, перевернули и поставили на колени. Она качнулась вперед, прогнулась и ухватилась за плечи настоящего Снейпа, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а тот, кто был сзади нее, прижался к ней бедрами. Другой, который только что ее вылизывал, поменялся местами с третьим, ласкавшим грудь. Она цеплялась за Северуса, как за спасательный круг, — чтобы не упасть и не спятить, ведь все этой действо обещало новые ощущения, сокрушительные для ее разума и тела.

Нужно было на чем-то сосредоточиться; рот мужчины напротив нее лучше всего подходил для этой цели. Пары секунд ему хватило, чтобы доказать, — как будто ему вообще что-то требовалось доказывать! — что он определенно так же хорошо целуется, как пропавший двойник. Их губы успели встретиться, разойтись и встретиться снова, прежде чем тот, что пристроился сзади, вошел в нее и застонал:

—Точно как… я… представлял… о боже, Гермиона!

Пуфф!

Стоило ему исчезнуть, как его место занял другой. Намотав на кулак ее кудри, он оттянул ее голову назад, другой рукой подхватил под живот и врубился в нее сзади. Над ухом раздалось сексуальное, властное рычание, он брал ее грубо, заставляя подрагивать; при этом он опять доставал до того самого места, которое приносило такое невыразимое удовольствие.

— Кричи мое имя, Гермиона, кричи имя, когда будешь кончать, кричи для меня!

Его рука скользнула между ее ног, нащупывая клитор; Гермиона зажмурилась, из груди вырвался вопль.

— Имя, Гермиона!

— Боже мой, боже… я…

— Мое имя!

— Северус! — почти завизжала она, ритмично качаясь под его напором в очередном шквале оргазма, он захрипел вместе с ней и…

Пуфф!

Лишившись опоры, она упала на руки и разочарованно застонала: внезапное исчезновение партнера прервало ее финал. Но его место занял третий — теперь в комнате было гораздо больше Снейпов, пришедших на смену исчезнувшим, чем в начале, — и врубился в нее сходу, без каких-либо предварительных ласк, и тупо долбил, долбил и долбил, пока не кончил, рыча и содрогаясь… и пуффнул в небытие, как и предыдущий. Бросив ее опустошенной, мокрой и растерянной, в луже спермы, вытекающей из ее уже изрядно попользованного влагалища.

Снова гладящие ее руки, и снова твердый член, упирающийся в ее ягодицы, — очередной клон явно хотел большего, — и это было уже слишком. Ее накрыла паника.

— Нет… Нет! Не надо!

— Назад!

По яростной команде оригинала все замерли и озадаченно оглянулись на Северуса. Он обвел взглядом кровать, Гермиону, свернувшуюся калачиком и обхватившую себя руками. И они ее послушно отпустили, с опаской разойдясь в стороны от ее скорчившейся фигурки.

Теперь в комнате осталось шесть Снейпов: четверо и оригинал на кровати, и еще один в изножье. Этот был еще одет, только сюртук снял, демонстрируя кипенную белизну рубашки; остальные были обнажены. Настоящий Снейп встретился глазами с одетым двойником. Тот сделал несколько непонятных жестов, что-то беззвучно произнес одними губами и многозначительно посмотрел на Северуса. Потом что-то непонятное изобразил уже обеими руками, и Северус озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать смысл этой пантомимы.

Подавшись вперед, он притянул юную женщину к себе, прижал к груди, поглаживая по голове. Это было для него непривычно, — не случалось в жизни причин или поводов кого-то таким образом утешать, — но совсем не сложно; ее волосы оказались мягче, чем он думал, и гораздо кудрявее. Рука одетого Снейпа — не иначе, это был Скромняга? — описала в воздухе полукруг, требуя наконец признаться.

— Все будет хорошо, ми… Миона, — пообещал он, внутренне содрогнувшись от того, что использовал то же уменьшительное имя, что и ее лучшие друзья, а еще больше от того, что чуть не назвал ее «мисс Грейнджер». Он хотел таким образом проявить уважение, но она могла расценить это как отстраненность и официоз, а уж такого никак нельзя было допустить в столько деликатный момент. Не нужно было обладать даром ясновидения, чтобы понять, как она измотана этим трамваем внезапно исчезающих любовников. И это его не на шутку беспокоило.

— Все хорошо. Сейчас мы сделаем перерыв. Отдыхай; я обещаю, что тебе не придется делать ничего такого, что ты сама не захочешь.

Она вздрогнула, но развернулась, как ежик, обняла его и теснее прижалась к груди. Он едва не упал, но один из клонов подставил плечо, на которое он оперся, как о спинку кресла. Она понемногу расслаблялась в его руках; отсутствие сопротивления и напряжения демонстрировало поразительное доверие к нему — к человеку, к которому большинство учеников предпочли бы не приближаться даже на пушечный выстрел. Как можно так доверять учителю, который годами обесценивал ее выдающиеся способности, мучил и унижал ее саму и ее друзей…

В груди что-то зашлось. Северус неосознанно уложил ее на бок, бережно отводя локоны с лица. Когда она наконец подняла на него глаза цвета коньяка, в них не было ничего от знакомой ему Гермионы Грейнджер… но ему немного полегчало. Не отводя взгляда, он осторожно ласкал ее нежную щечку и молчал, не желая, чтобы это прекращалось.

Один из двойников нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Нет, вы оба, конечно, прекрасны, но мы продолжим в обозримом будущем? Потому что у меня буквально ломит яйца!

— На хер пошел! — огрызнулся Северус, огрев оборзевшего скотину слева яростным взглядом.

— Пробовали накануне, забыл? — нарочито бесстрастно заметил двойник справа.

Раздалось несколько смешков.

Женщина в его объятиях шевельнулась, приподняла голову, потом ухватилась за его плечи и села, чтобы смотреть на него не снизу вверх.

— Ты… что, правда, что ли? Сам с собой?

Все присутствующие Снейпы как один залились темным румянцем. Одетый клон фыркнул, прислонившись к прикроватному столбику:

— Странно было бы, если б они этого не сделали, мерзкие ублюдки. Я-то, как вы знаете, в другом месте занимался гораздо более важными вещами.

Теперь Гермиона опознала в нем Снейпа-Добряка.

— А вот участвовал ли в этом безобразии наш создатель, я не в курсе, он не сказал.

Гермиона, которая немного оправилась и уже не чувствовала такого страха в окружении большого количества мужчин, — скорее, наоборот, успокоившись, начала задумываться об интересных возможностях, которые перед ней открываются, — не сводила глаз с настоящего Северуса Снейпа:

— Тебе и вправду нравятся такие вещи?

— Эмм… Это сильно сказано, — промямлил он, краснея еще гуще. Неловкость и чувство вины боролись со стыдом. Ему много чего постыдного приходилось делать, чтобы остаться дамблдоровским шпионом в стане врага, но осознавать и признавать, что это «много чего» доставляло удовольствие, было стыдно вдвойне.

— Да, ему это нравится. Но гомосексуалистом он себя не считает, — сухо доложил Добряк, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий взгляд Северуса. — И таковым действительно не является. Между мужчиной и женщиной он почти всегда выберет женщину. Однако в том, чтобы получать удовольствие разными способами, нет ничего зазорного… к тому же, в лагере Пожирателей Смерти это служит неплохим прикрытием.

— Так это приятно? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, расслабленно устроившись в руках профессора.

Северус прочистил горло, чувствуя, как немилосердно пылают щеки.

— Да, но… Удовольствие — оно и в Африке удовольствие, — кое-как выговорил он, пожав плечами. — Все равно, каким способом его получать, лишь бы по обоюдному согласию.

— Никогда бы не подумала… ну, что это может быть приятным, — мурлыкнула она, поглядывая на него искоса.

— Может, — неохотно признался он.

— Возможно, мужчинам больше, чем женщинам, — пояснил один из Снейпов-клонов. — Под правильным углом давление на простату дарит феерические ощущения.

— Не всегда. Была, помнится, на малфоевской вечеринке одна дама, которая предпочитала такой способ традиционному, — заметил другой. — Судя по тому, как она визжала и дрожала, я бы сказал, что она была в восторге.

— Малфоевская вечеринка? — переспросила Гермиона, вздернув брови. — Для тех, кто в Гриффиндоре, — это оргия Пожирателей Смерти?

— В сущности, да, — фыркнул третий. — Правда, в Малфой Мэноре если что и происходит, то исключительно по доброй воле.

— То, что происходит во время рейдов Пожирателей против магглов и магглорожденных, — как правило, нет, — безжалостно закончил четвертый.

— Мы в таком не принимали участия никогда, — быстро и твердо заявил Добряк, рубанув ладонью воздух.

Остальные согласно закивали.

— На самом деле, Темный Лорд куда менее заинтересован в этих рейдах, чем принято думать, — заметил тот, что подпирал спину Северуса.

— Для него любовь, нежность, сострадание и любая положительная эмоция — пустой звук, — отозвался двойник справа. — Ему что трахаться, что любовью заниматься — одинаково бессмысленные нелепые телодвижения.

— Все, что знает о сексе Темный Лорд,— это отличное средство манипуляции, считай оружие, — встрял еще один клон, справа, — но которое легко обращается против тебя самого. Магию он всегда предпочитает любым физическим способам воздействия, будь то насилие, пытки или принуждение.

— Физическое соблазнение, по его мнению, слишком грубо по сравнению с магическими способами.

— Да уж, этот совращает посулами неограниченной власти и приобщением к секретам Темных Искусств…

От этого разговора Снейпа со Снейпом, Снейпом и Снейпом у Гермионы даже голова закружилась. Четверо исчезли, одного — Скромняги, похоже, — в комнате не было. С ней оставались кроме настоящего Северуса и Добряка еще четыре озабоченных Снейпа.

Из присутствующих в комнате Снейпов только двое не находились в боевой готовности: настоящий мастер зелий, пенис которого приподнялся лишь наполовину, — она осторожно глянула вниз, чтобы проверить, — и Добряк. По этому последнему сказать вообще было ничего нельзя, он был одет в рубашку и брюки, к тому же стоял напротив огня, так что из-за тени был виден только его силуэт. А вот четверо остальных бесстыже демонстрировали поднятые, красновато поблескивающие фаллосы. Твердые. Двойники пожирали ее глазами… а двое украдкой теребили пальцами свои инструменты. Подрачивали, уставившись на ее обнаженное тело. Она уставилась было на одного из них с интересом, но он заметил ее взгляд и тут же убрал руку.

— Я бы на это посмотрела, — неожиданно для себя высказала Гермиона пришедшую в голову дерзкую мысль. Она тут же зарделась, а когда все они одновременно приподняли вопросительно бровь, прямо вспыхнула.

— На что именно ты хочешь посмотреть, Гермиона? — недоуменно переспросил Северус.

— Как ты с ними занимаешься сексом, — выпалила она, заливаясь краской до самых пяток, и закрыла лицо руками. — Забудь! Я этого не говорила! Боже, вырви грешный мой язык!

Северус вытаращился. У нее даже пупок порозовел, так она была смущена. Но ведь попросила же! В ней определенно погиб вуайерист. Оглядев своих двойников, Северус вопросительно приподнял бровь — кто готов?

Один пожал плечами:

— Погнали.

Она отняла руки от лица, коньячные глаза уставились на этого двойника в неописуемом изумлении:

— Да бросьте, правда, что ли?

— Задача стоит — заниматься с тобой любовью всеми мыслимыми способами, — по-деловому доложил двойник. — Присоединяйся к нашему веселью, и я гарантирую, свою долю наслаждения ты получишь.

— То есть вы собираетесь и меня… вот так употребить? — ее голос сорвался на визг от стыда и шока осознания, что в глубине души она почти польщена.

— Само собой. Многие женщины находят в этом вполне определенное удовольствие, хотя, на мой взгляд, мужчинам это больше подходит. Я убежден, что смогу научить тебя наслаждаться этим видом секса.

Добряк покашлял, прочищая горло. Этак многозначительно. Двойник не менее выразительно покашлял в ответ.

— Уточняю: наш оригинал имеет безусловное право первой ночи и в этом случае… правда, если и он к нам присоединится, может образоваться весьма интересный тройничок.

— Семерничок, блин, — попытался сострить другой клон. — Нас тут семеро, считая ее.

— Лично мне все равно, как мы это делаем, лишь бы в процессе со мной она кричала мое имя, — отмахнулся тот, что слева.

— Что, еще один? — слабым голосом спросила Гермиона, вспомнив, как груб и безжалостен был тот первый, кто этого потребовал. — И много вас тут таких?

Руку поднял этот клон и еще тот, кто сидел за спиной Северуса.

— А сколько тех, кому я нужна всеми мыслимыми способами? — задала она следующий вопрос.

Руки поднять вынуждены были все, даже Добряк и Северус. Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Я имею в виду, кому это жизненно необходимо?

Один клон поднял руку. И Северус. Причем его рука поднялась как-то сама собой. Гермиона извернулась, полулежа на его коленях, и пытливо посмотрела на него прежде, чем он успел спохватиться и опустить руку под непонимающими взглядами остальных:

— Погоди, ты же настоящий. Твое существование от этого не зависит!

— Я бы не был так уверен, Гермиона.

И сказал это не настоящий Северус Снейп.

Она оглянулась на одетого двойника у изножья кровати. Он сказал, точно.

— То есть?

— Боюсь, моя дорогая, придется тебе разбираться с этим самостоятельно, — извинился он, впрочем, без малейшей тени раскаяния.

Тут Гермиону осенило, и она спросила, озадаченно хмурясь:

— А ты почему до сих пор одет? Даже Поцелуй-меня-Снейп воспользовался случаем заняться любовью со мной, хотя необходимости в этом не было!

— Потому что мне от тебя нужно нечто большее.

— Что именно?

— И это тебе тоже предстоит выяснить самой, — вздохнул он и оперся руками о резную спинку кровати. — Ну что, Творец ты наш? Покажешь ей, как заниматься любовью с самим собой?


	6. Chapter 6

Под заинтересованным взглядом Гермионы Северус вздохнул и обнял за шею свою копию-добровольца. Он не задался вопросом, почему тот согласился трахнуться буквально с самим собой. Гермиона попросила, и этого, видимо, было достаточно.

Подчиняясь ее желанию, тонкие губы встретились и слились в поцелуе прямо перед расширившимися глазами юной женщины, облокотившейся о колено Северуса. Языки сплелись, рука скользнула по щеке и погрузилась в черные волосы.  Другая рука сжимала и поглаживала плечо, не имело значения, кто из двоих что делал. Важно было лишь, что они делали это и этим наслаждались.

Гермиона вывернулась из их объятий и опустилась на четвереньки, чтобы наблюдать за мужчинами с более удобной позиции. Тут же вокруг ее бедер обвилась рука, притягивая ее к теплому мужскому телу. Тихий низкий шепот удержал ее от новой паники, когда та же рука скользнула по спине к ягодицам:

— Тише, тише… нужно подготовить тебя для них…

— Нужна смазка, — один из Снейпов слез с кровати и отправился в ванную.

Гермиона потерялась в ощущениях: между ягодицами скользнул палец, окунулся в истекающее соками влагалище и закружил по анусу, размазывая жидкость — а в то же время Северус повалил Снейпо-клона на спину, целуя так же крепко и ненасытно, как только что Поцелуй-меня-Снейп целовал ее саму. Она сдавленно пискнула, когда измазанный спермой и ее выделениями палец надавил на тугое колечко мышц. Тот Снейп, который подпирал плечом зельевара, подвинулся, подхватил руками ее бедро, заставив согнуть ногу в колене и облегчить доступ к попке. А сам, вжавшись щекой в ее бедро, приник к клитору, облизывая и посасывая самое средоточие ее женственности. Это немного отвлекло Гермиону от того дискомфорта, который причинял ей длинный тонкий умелый палец, неумолимо проникающий в анус.

Тот Снейп, палец которого не без осторожности двигался в ее заднице, наклонился и прошептал в самое ухо, одновременно вводя палец до упора:

— Посмотрите внимательно на нашего создателя, Гермиона. Сейчас он будет ласкать двойника в тех самых местах, где он сам любит, чтобы его ласкали. Другой возможности узнать из первых рук, как завести этого стеснительного дурака, вам не представится… и вы сами станете стеснительной дурой, если упустите эту возможность и не воспользуетесь полученными знаниями впредь.

Мимолетная смутная мысль мелькнула в затуманенном сознании Гермионы.

Как это по-слизерински… он учит меня, как его возбудить, и подает это как преимущество, которое можно использовать против него самого. Весьма, весьма по-слизерински…

С другой стороны, поступать по-гриффиндорски — это точно было не о сексуальной искушенности, так что возможность представлялась и впрямь редкая. Отлучившийся в ванную Снейп вернулся, открыл принесенную с собой банку и протянул тому, кто стоял за спиной Гермионы. Тот убрал палец, обмакнул его в содержимое банки и снова проник внутрь. Прохладный гель облегчал скольжение, но ощущения от прикосновений там по-прежнему были далеки от приятных.

— Расслабься, — мурлыкнуло над ухом, пока она наблюдала, как Северус, приникнув к груди двойника, вылизывает его соски. — Нужно расслабиться, впустить его в себя, иначе будет больно. Чтобы подготовить партнера к такому, требуется терпение, время и аккуратность, но если все сделано правильно, удовольствие будет феерическим для обоих. Так что расслабься…

Второй палец проник в нее, заставив Гермиону зажмуриться. Эта растягивающая боль приятной быть никак не могла. Но то сначала, а в следующий миг она забыла обо всем на свете, ее внимание было поглощено видом Мастера зелий, который сжал зубами маленький плоский сосок партнера и потянул на себя, словно желая оторвать. По идее, дубликат должен был запротестовать — это же наверняка больно! — но тот застонал и чувственно выгнулся навстречу, запустив пальцы в распущенные черные волосы Северуса. Гермиона перевела взгляд вниз, между их телами — член двойника был вздыблен и упруг, а с головки стекала капелька влаги. Когда Северус проделал то же самое со вторым соском, сперва нежно его прикусив, а потом потянув так сильно, что натянулась кожа, член этот, красный и твердый от возбуждения, аж задергался.

Рот заполнился слюной. Вывернувшись из объятий клонов, ласкавших ее, Гермиона подползла к этим двоим и просунула голову между их бедрами. Ухватив член, она слизнула смегму, странным образом жаждая этого солоновато-горького вкуса, пусть его и нельзя было назвать лучшим в мире. Пальцы внутри нее, прохладные и скользкие от смазки, никуда не делись, а двойник, вылизывавший ее клитор, снова вернулся к своему занятию, едва она устроилась поудобнее и принялась сосать член, который придерживала рукой.

Северус ахнул, оторвавшись от бедра своего двойника-любовника. Гермиона тоже отвлеклась, ища, что его так восхитило, и обнаружила, что Снейп-в-смазке пристроился позади оригинала и проделывал с его задом то же самое, что и с ее собственным. Подготавливал обмазанными в геле пальцами.

Подавшись вниз, Северус заставил ее убрать руки с члена двойника, заменив их своим ртом. Он лизнул покрытую мелкими тонкими волосами мошонку точно так же, как вылизывал ее пикантные места, и Гермиона даже забыла вздрогнуть и сжаться, когда в ее зад короткими раскачивающими движениями проник третий палец. Словно под гипнозом, она не могла оторвать взгляда от энергичного языка, который не переставая облизывал, кружился и порхал. Он охаживал яички партнера, нырял к анусу под этим мягким мешочком. Потом прошелся по центру, прижимаясь так сильно, что нежная кожица натянулась и собралась складками; потом мужчина наклонился и плотно обхватил губами член у самого основания.

Судя по тому, как прерывисто постанывал двойник, как подрагивал во рту его член и как одна за другой сочились из него капельки спермы, двойнику это очень нравилось. Гермиона бережно ласкала головку языком и, когда язык Северуса поднялся по члену вверх, передала ее губами в его губы.  Никогда в жизни мысль о двух мужчинах, занимающихся любовью друг с другом, не представлялась ей эротической — абсурд был самым мягким словом, которое она могла для этого подобрать, поскольку без содрогания думать об этом не могла и предпочитала не размышлять на эту тему, — но это было в самом деле офигенно эротично. Когда Северус взял в рот свой собственный, в сущности, член и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь процессу, а его двойник корчился и стонал все сильнее, Гермиона действительно содрогнулась, только не от отвращения, а от наслаждения.

Отдышавшись после такого внезапного оргазма, она потянулась, схватила своего преподавателя зельеварения за спутанные черные волосы, оттащила от этого подрагивающего члена и приникла губами к его рту. Гермиона и не подозревала в себе такой напористости, но факт есть факт; на языке Северуса она чувствовала вкус Снейпа и застонала от собственного возбуждения. Этот вкус, ласкающий ее клитор язык и пальцы, ритмично растягивающие ее хорошо смазанный анус. С силой втянув воздух, она отстранилась от Северуса, встретилась с ним глазами и приказала:

— Трахни меня! Быстро!

Северусу за всю жизнь не доводилось слышать ничего более сексуального, чем Гермиона Грейнджер, такая чопорная, такая вся правильная староста Гриффиндора, требующая, чтобы он ее выдрал. В стремлении удовлетворить ее он буквально смел без разбора всех, кто находился между ними. Вид длинных тонких пальцев, скользящих в ее попке, едва не заставил его взять ее сразу, сейчас, сию минуту… но он не хотел позу сзади. О нет, ему нужно было видеть выражение ее лица, когда он в первый раз проникнет в нее таким образом. В первый, но, даст Мерлин, не в последний раз ему предлагали эту часть тела — да вообще любую часть тела — так страстно.

— Подушку! — скомандовал он, легким толчком опрокинув Гермиону на спину и одновременно отталкивая других претендентов. Кто-то сунул подушку ей под бедра. Подняв и разведя в стороны ее колени, Северус хотел было подхватить ее под попу, но другие руки уже сделали это за него, услужливо раздвинув ягодицы. Еще одна рука столь же предупредительно обхватила его член, недвусмысленными движениями размазывая лубрикант. Северус зашипел и с деланной свирепостью огляделся, прикидывая, кто же это такой альтернативно одаренный мудак.

— Просто хочу убедиться, что ты в полной боевой готовности, прототип ты наш, — с самодовольной усмешкой альтернативно одаренный двойник направил его член к распростертой перед ним в ожидании плоти. — Ну, и что ты парень не промах…

Едва головка члена продавилась туда, куда должна была попасть, заставив юную любовницу негромко застонать, зажмуриться и запрокинуть голову, словно она закружилась от стольких темноволосых и темноглазых партнеров, Северус тут же отмахнулся от всех, его окружавших. Дальше он и сам справится. Горячая, тугая, скользкая плоть… весь мир сузился  до той точки, где соединялись их тела. Тут было намного теснее, чем даже в ее девственных глубинах, и так же жарко. Она зажмурилась всего на мгновение и тут же снова распахнула глаза, будто подчиняясь его невысказанному желанию видеть каждую ее реакцию. Когда он погрузился в нее до упора, прижавшись пахом к ягодицам, он слышал только грохот собственного сердца, видел только безграничное доверие в ее темных глазах, чувствовал только ее плоть, стискивающую его член.

Тогда-то он и осознал, что физические ощущения его не слишком волнуют. Нет, все это ему безумно нравилось, но важно было другое. То самое доверие во взгляде, дарящее чувство защищенности и тепла, вот что было важно по-настоящему. Именно это было ему нужно. Ее доверие, ее забота, ее благосклонность и ее… и ее любовь.

Ему нужна была любовь Гермионы, потому что, — спаси его Мерлин! — он любил ее.

Он любил гриффиндорскую старосту. Он любил первую ученицу Гриффиндора. Он любил лучшую подругу Гарри Поттера. Любил заучку, растрепу, надоеду, всезнайку и книжную моль, любил ту, которую так хотелось похвалить и подбодрить больше других, любил ту, к которой нельзя было проявлять ни тени расположения, ведь она гриффиндорка, и подруга Поттера, и магглорожденная, и это значит, что ни одна живая душа не должна была догадаться о его чувствах.

И все же это был неоспоримый факт: он любил ее. Гермиону мать ее Грейнджер. Без малейшей надежды на взаимность. Северус Снейп, сальноволосая мерзкая бессердечная, сволочная летучая мышь из подземелий, наиугрюмейший, наизлобнейший, наипротивнейший профессор прекрасно знал, как выглядит в глазах окружающих. Он был вдвое старше нее, вдвое циничней, вдвое искушенней, да возьмите все, что их разделяет, и помножьте два раза по два. И она была здесь, в его объятиях, не по велению сердца, а только и единственно из-за магической ошибки.

А еще он понял, что у него есть сердце, ведь не может же быть разбитым то, чего в природе не было. Он отвел взгляд, когда она обеспокоенно нахмурилась: не хотелось видеть, как она уловит в его глазах все то, что он только что осознал, и, вероятно, пожалеет его. Он посмотрел на одетого двойника, единственного, помимо Снейпа-скромняги, не принимавшего участия в оргии. Глядя в свои собственные все знающие глаза, он осознал, в чем состояла цель существования так называемого Снейпа-Добряка.

Не он был проклят своей безответной любовью. Это они были прокляты. Они оба.

Все его негодование, гнев и даже ревность к двойнику, постоянно ускользающему, чтобы побыть с Гермионой, поведать ей обо всех его — Северуса — секретах, чувствах, мыслях и воспоминаниях, все улетучилось. Повернувшись к Гермионе, Северус решил, что не будет больше ему препятствовать. Для того ли, чтобы выразить его любовь к ней, или — Господи помоги, ибо Мерлин над такими вещами не властен, — чтобы заставить ее полюбить его, в любой ипостаси, терять нечего, а попытка не пытка. И дело тут вовсе не в неуверенности или гордости, которые, если уж на то пошло, и сделали возможным появление такого вот двойника. Просто сам он, попытавшись провернуть нечто подобное, только наломал бы дров.

Решив так, Северус опустился на локти. Прикрыв глаза, он наслаждался ощущением ее живота, прижатого к его животу, ее мягкой груди, касающейся его. Найдя ее губы своими — рост позволил ему совершить такой кульбит, — Северус поцеловал ее, одновременно неторопливо подался назад и снова прижался к ее ягодицам. Большинству женщин это нравилось, и даже если он сам готов был умереть при каждом таком движении, он мог поклясться, что его любимой женщине это нравится.

А его любимая женщина сочла ощущения как минимум странными. Нет, приятными, конечно, но странными как минимум. Гермиона и не подозревала, что существуют нервные окончания, способные передать удовольствие от таких движений в таком месте, но они, оказывается, были и удовольствие дарили вполне определенное. Но исследовать собственные сексуальные девиации не было никакой возможности — как можно размышлять об этом, когда любимый зельевар завладел ее ртом, а его язык двигался в такт с его чреслами. В тот момент, когда он вошел в нее, ей непонятно с чего показалось, что его мир разбился вдребезги и пополам. Похоже, та невероятная радость, которую он ей дарил, была своего рода компенсацией.

Гермионе хотелось отплатить ему за это сторицей. Поймав его язык, она втянула его в рот, заставив мужчину застонать и задвигаться быстрее — и тут они оба охнули, поскольку в действо вмешался третий участник. Северус охнул от толчка в собственный зад, а Гермиона — под удвоившимся весом: присоединившийся к ним двойник налег на спину оригинала и оперся ладонями по обе стороны от их сплетенных тел.

От вида этих двух одинаковых темноволосых и темноглазых лиц, пылающих страстью к ней и друг к другу, она в очередной раз кончила. Откинувшись на простыни, Гермиона выгнулась навстречу толчкам Северуса, задыхаясь и царапая бока его и его партнера. Зашипев на них, двойник дернул Северуса на себя до того, как он смог разделить ее оргазм.

Перекатившись на спину, клон потянул к себе Гермиону и устроил верхом, невзирая на ее дрожащие от усталости ноги. Двойник насадил ее прямо на свой член, потом щелкнул пальцами, и оригинал снова вошел в Гермиону сзади. Неожиданная заполненность заставила ее удивленно вскрикнуть. Резкий толчок и вздох волшебника, что был за ее спиной, дал понять, что кто-то, в свою очередь, занял место сзади Северуса, образуя затейливый четырехугольник…

Все смешалось в спальне профессора — время, движения, люди, и в пучине этого хаоса юная ведьма захлебывалась ощущениями.  Руки гладили, губы ласкали, тела сплетались, чресла полыхали, сперма извергалась фонтанами под аккомпанемент неутихающих криков.  В самый разгар конвульсий коллективного оргазма Гермиона оказалась лежащей на спине, горячая мужская плоть погрузилась в нее, и срывающийся мужской голос умолял кричать его имя. Но ее рот был занят чужим языком, пока ее стоны не превратились в вопли, и только тогда она смогла прервать поцелуй и выкрикнуть их имя, его имя — один из двойников тут же пуффнул, растворившись в воздухе, но его место занял другой, заставив ее принять новую позу — как безвольную похотливую марионетку, подвешенную на ниточках сексуальной ненасытности.

Где-то после исчезновения следующего клона или, может, позаследующего, или позапозаследующего — все они уже были как в тумане, где-то после очередного мощного, умопомрачительного, острого, выворачивающего наизнанку оргазма Гермиона потеряла сознание от сексуального истощения.

Северус, даже в угаре собственного наслаждения внимательно за ней наблюдавший, вскинулся и оттолкнул всех остальных, поняв, что девушка лишилась чувств. Хотя его возбуждение все еще не отступило — страстная молодая ведьма заставляла его чувствовать себя гиперсексуальным юнцом, — он применил к ним обоим очищающее заклинание. Потом прогнал с кровати единственного оставшегося голого клона. Недовольство двойника было подавлено в зародыше одним только красноречивым собственническим взглядом; он осторожно поднял любовницу на руки.

Снейп-Добряк укрыл одеялом Северуса и обессиленно покоящуюся в его объятиях девушку, одетый двойник задернул вокруг них полог, скрывая от посторонних глаз, и одну за другой погасил свечи. Последний оставшийся клон с недовольной миной наколдовал пару лежанок, чтобы допущенные в спальню копии тоже могли отдохнуть. Снейп-Скромняга еще в самом начале удалился спать в гостиную, что было вполне объяснимо. И даже очень мудро с его стороны.

Северус ни на миг не сомневался в своем исключительном праве остаться с ней наедине, пока она спит. Он не верил, что двойники оставят ее в покое, не верил, что они не разбудят ее и не пристанут снова. Какая ирония — он не доверял своим собственным клонам, да и себе самому не очень-то доверял в этом вопросе, но все-таки побольше, чем этим. Уж во всяком случае, он был железно уверен, что сможет обеспечить ей полноценный отдых. Она лежала на животе, согнув одну ногу в колене и обняв подушку. Северус устроился рядом, подтянул под голову другую подушку, положил колено на ее бедро, обнял ее за талию и зарылся носом в мягкие, пахнущие шампунем волосы.

Она спокойно спала, уютно устроившись в его объятиях. Он ждал какого-нибудь неудобства, поскольку Северус никогда ни с кем не спал в буквальном смысле. Он занимался сексом, занимался любовью, как угодно называй, это да, по полной программе, но никогда не позволял себе расслабиться настолько, чтобы спать с кем-то в одной постели. Он ждал напряженности, настороженности, тревоги, но ее присутствие рядом ничего такого не вызывало. Ему просто было хорошо. Так хорошо, что он сделал нечто такое, чего сам от себя не ожидал. Не то чтобы совсем безбашенное — спасло то, что Гермиона спала, — но совершенно неожиданное.

Он коснулся губами ее плеча и выдохнул это в ее спутанные волосы, понимая, что она не услышит, но уж очень хотелось попробовать, как оно прозвучит. Сказал так тихо, что не могли услышать и те двое, что дрыхли снаружи, но они и так знали и чувствовали все, что он понял о себе в эту ночь.

— Я… люблю тебя.

Вот. Не так уж это и страшно. Осталось только набраться смелости и повторить эти три сокрушающих слова, глядя ей в глаза при свете дня.

Мерлин, одна надежда на тебя.

***

Она проснулась от кошмара, в котором по ней топтались хагридовы соплохвосты — по какой-то нелепой причине на них были фиолетовые балетные пачки и черные парики, хотя у этих существ и голов-то, строго говоря, не было, — а еще от того, что каждая клеточка ее тела отчаянно протестовала против пробуждения. Все у нее ломило и болело, а для полноты ощущений ныл переполненный мочевой пузырь, и с этой проблемой нужно было справиться в самое ближайшее время. Она не чувствовала этого во сне, но, проснувшись, терпеть уже не могла. Сморгнув с ресниц остатки дурацкого сна,  Гермиона расслышала спор тихих голосов. Знакомых голосов. Знакомых мужских голосов.

— Твою мать, этого требует цель моего существования!

— Моя, знаешь ли, тоже не дремлет, а крепнет с каждой минутой. Но я могу и буду себя сдерживать! И ты тоже будешь, если не хочешь остаться в этой гостиной навсегда!

— Сидеть тут следующие несколько часов и слушать нытье этого придурка, что надо применить к девушке Обливиэйт? Уволь! Уж будь уверен, я меньше всего хочу, чтобы она забыла все, что мы тут делали!

— Тогда ей тем более нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Часть твоей жизненно важной задачи выполнена, должно полегчать. Неужели ты не в состоянии подождать хоть немного?

— Да могу, хорошо, могу, но все мои желания становятся совершенно невыносимыми, и это еще слабо сказано! Все, что мы реализовали, лишь часть списка!

— Тихо! Разбудишь их!

«Списка?»  — с трудом осознала Гермиона, пытаясь продрать сонные глаза. —  «О чем это говорят эти Снейпы? О святый боже… Я же всю ночь протрахалась с дюжиной Снейпов!»

Глаза распахнулись сами собой, едва она припомнила обстоятельства прошедшей ночи. Вспомнила — и не только. Наслаждение. Она задрожала всем телом, и даже боль отступила и сменилась другими ощущениями. Все эти руки, все эти губы, все эти мускулистые тела и эти члены, зацикленные на ее теле с целью доставить такое удовольствие, о котором она не могла мечтать даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях. И им это удалось, и не только это! Как ни старалась, Гермиона не могла припомнить, когда и чем это все закончилось и сколько двойников по итогу исчезло. Трое, кажется, если память ее не подводит.

Или четверо… она ощутила тяжесть теплого тела, навалившегося на спину, и тепло руки, охватившей грудь, тепло дыхания на своем плече — оно щекотало кожу и чуть шевелило волосы. Этот вес давил на мочевой пузырь, но не причинял иного дискомфорта, это было удобно и даже приятно. Во сне она крепко прижималась к нему… и она каким-то даже не шестым, а седьмым чувством определила, кто это рядом с ней. Не двойник, а настоящий. Пока еще рядом с ней…

Северус Снейп спит в обнимку?  Даже если бы можно было рассказать об этом кому-нибудь, кто бы ей поверил.  О-о-о-о Мерлин… быть затраханной до полусмерти дюжиной Снейпов…  Следующее воспоминание потрясло ее до глубины души. Не так сильно, как впечатление от настоящего Снейпа, но не менее убийственно.

Она почувствовала, как что-то твердое упирается в ее ягодицы. Что-то очень-очень твердое. Рука на ее груди слегка сдвинулась, ровно настолько, чтобы улечься на левую грудь. Неверные пальцы прошлись по ее напрягшемуся от воспоминаний соску, заставив его сделаться еще тверже. Гермиона непроизвольно вздохнула — не застонала, но вздохнула с явным удовольствием. Рука отреагировала, скользнула вниз, оглаживая живот и проникая между бедер. Горячие влажные губы прижались поцелуем к спине.

Скользнувшие вниз пальцы нащупали влагу — Гермиона сама удивилась. На ее теле не было свидетельств безумия прошедшей ночи, ее бедра должны были слипаться от спермы, но нет, она была совершенно чистой, кроме того сокровенного места, которое вновь воспылало желанием. Мужчину рядом с ней это должно было, казалось бы, удивить, но, похоже, его только раззадорил тот глубокий мягкий стон, вырвавшийся из груди в ответ на легкое прикосновение к нежной плоти. Было больно,  но Гермиона со стоном качнула бедрами, так ей было хорошо.

Ответный тихий стон дал понять, что сейчас что-то будет, прижав ее к себе, он убрал руку — но лишь для того, чтобы сдвинуть повыше ее левую ногу, которую она согнула, распластавшись по кровати. Навалившись на нее, прижав всем своим горячим возбужденным телом к матрасу, Северус приподнял ее бедра. Подчинившись, она тут же наткнулась ягодицами на его твердый член, а он продолжал самозабвенно целовать ее спину и волосы. Он легонько покачал бедрами, поддразнивая ее, а потом вошел одним уверенным толчком.

Гермиона резко вдохнула, ее разрывали противоречивые ощущения. Мучительная боль от вчерашней оргии… и восхитительное ощущение твердого, горячего, нетерпеливого мужчины внутри. Он замер, стиснув ее в объятиях. Выдохнул и проговорил хриплым от сна, беспокойства и желания голосом:

— Ты в порядке?

Минувшей ночью такой позы не было. И она не могла припомнить, чтобы вес чужого тела заставил бы ее так возбудиться. Конечно, он давил на мочевой пузырь, и в туалет очень хотелось, но приближающийся экстаз заставил забыть и об этом. Она умудрилась издать утвердительный писк, кивнув в зажатую под щекой подушку.

— Хочешь продолжить?

Она еще раз пискнула, с энтузиазмом кивнула в подушку и для пущей убедительности прогнулась, поднимая бедра и прижимаясь к нему ягодицами. Этим утром места для стеснительности не оставалось, хотя воспоминания о собственной бесстыдности этой ночью порождали определенное смущение. Однако он прижимал ее к постели и не двигался.

— Пожалуйста, Северус…

— Знаешь, кто я?

— Настоящий, — простонала она, и была вознаграждена россыпью легких поцелуев по спине. Ее догадка была следствием не только интуиции, но и логики: в постели кроме них никого не было, и очевидно, что настоящий зельевар не позволит никому занять его место для отдыха. Он явно не склонен делиться тем, что принадлежит ему. Следующей наградой стало его движение — он приподнялся, выйдя до половины, и снова погрузился в нее.

Да, после ночных кульбитов она была разбита совершенно, однако нынешние ощущения оказались слишком приятны, чтоб просить его остановиться. Он двигался неторопливо, глубоко, размеренно. Эти движения привели ее в неистовое возбуждение, а когда сменились сильными круговыми толчками, она рухнула в пучину оргазма, пальцы ее поджались, дыхание сбилось, а бедра заходили ходуном навстречу его ударам. Наконец она затихла, и он вышел, сопровождаемый тихим вздохом сожаления. Но вздох этот тут же сменился удивленным возгласом, когда он перевернул ее на спину и снова скользнул между ее бедрами.  Проник до упора, и тогда вопрошающие карие глаза встретились с черными.

— Хочу смотреть на тебя, — шепнул Северус, принимаясь двигаться в том же размеренном ритме, перенес вес своего тела на предплечье и пальцами другой руки нащупал ее нежные складочки. Напряженный взгляд его темных глаз был совершенно неотразим. Требовательный, наверное, — точнее она не могла определить, но знала, что отражающееся в этих глазах чувство было сильным, очень сильным, чем бы оно ни являлось. Его голос, хриплый от сна и возбуждения, только усиливал впечатление от взгляда и этой непонятной пока эмоции.

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты будешь биться под мной, хочу быть единственным, чье имя ты будешь кричать.

Его пальцы танцевали по ее клитору, он склонил голову так, что темные пряди волос защекотали ей щеки, коснулся ее носа своим и вперил в нее горящий взгляд, заслонивший весь мир, кроме ощущения его теплого, вспотевшего, мускулистого тела.

— Хочу слышать, как ты стонешь… умоляй меня… кричи для меня, Гермиона…

За всю жизнь она не слышала ничего более грубого и сексуального. Задыхаясь, облизывая пересохшие губы, Гермиона шептала его имя, царапая его спину и бока.

— Северус…

— О да, — его пальцы задвигались быстрее. — Еще…

— Северус… пожалуйста…

Ее глаза закатились, а голова запрокинулась в новом надвигающемся оргазме.

— Смотри на меня, — тихо рыкнул он и припал к ее губам, едва она повиновалась.

Она снова закрыла глаза, запустила руку в его волосы, не давая отстраниться, углубляя поцелуй. Он и сам, судя по всему, не собирался даже дать ей вздохнуть, его рот едва не пожирал ее. Губами, языком, зубами он снова доказал, что Северус Снейп умеет целоваться не менее феерично, чем Поцелуй-меня-Снейп. Вкупе с ощущением его твердого члена внутри и чуткими пальцами, ласкающими ее плоть, «феерично» было самым подходящим словом.

Ее ноги сами собой поднялись и обвились вокруг его бедер, позволяя проникнуть еще глубже. Это позволило ему опять коснуться того самого загадочного месте внутри нее. Увернувшись от поцелуя, Гермиона хватанула ртом воздух, вздрогнув, когда он вошел совсем глубоко, и кончила.

— Северусссссссс!

Ее голос сорвался в хрип, а не в крик, но ему хватило и этого. Размеренный ритм превратился в беспорядочный шквал толчков, а ее собственное имя вырвалось из его груди сдавленным рыком:

— Гермиона!

Он извергнулся глубоко внутри нее, ощущение было щекочущим, пульсирующим, трепещущим. Это тепло и эта влага заставили ее думать о вещах, которые по идее не должны были возбуждать, но возбуждали. Ее оргазм схлынул, она открыла глаза, и от вида его перекошенного гримасой наслаждения рта ее снова передернуло. Осознание, что она буквально опустошила этого сдержанного, замкнутого, невозмутимого мужчину, ошеломило ее. Гермиону охватило странное яростное чувство собственника, желание схватить его и пометить, чтобы всем стало ясно — он принадлежит ей, только ей, ей одной, настоящий Северус Снейп, хогвартсский Мастер зельеварения. Никогда она не любила его так яростно и так нежно, как в тот момент, когда он рухнул сверху, ослабленный оргазмом и дрожащий от избытка чувств.

Увы и ах, как бы ни был приятен его вес после всех полученных удовольствий, на мочевой пузырь он давил. Теперь, когда отвлечься было не на что, физиологические потребности дали о себе знать с новой силой. Не зная, как решить этот вопрос, Гермиона уже открыла рот, чтобы потребовать слезть с нее. Но осеклась и покраснела. Даже ребенок знает, что подобные обстоятельства требуют некоторого этикета.

Например, поцелуй в щеку, куда ближе дотянуться, подойдет. Так она и сделала. Или погладить по спине и еще раз поцеловать тоже сгодится. Это заставило его сонно заворчать. Тогда она поцеловала его в третий раз и, расхрабрившись, мурлыкнула:

— Это был чертовски удачный способ разбудить меня. Спасибо, Северус.

— Ммммм… всегда пожалуйста, — сонно и довольно ответил он.

— Северус?

Он вздохнул и потерся носом о ее плечо.

— На самом деле я хочу вернуться и еще вдоволь пообниматься… я бы тебя попросила… ну, не мог бы ты отодвинуться? Если не сложно…

Он крякнул и перекатился на бок рядом с ней. Его левая рука, с темным пятном метки на предплечье, все еще лежала на ее талии. И протестующе прижала ее, удерживая на месте, когда Гермиона попыталась сдвинуться к краю кровати.

— Пожалуйста, Северус. Мне надо.

— Нет. Не уходи… останься… — зевая, возразил он.

Черт бы побрал этого гада, как он может выглядеть так… ну, не потрясающе, но очаровательно, даже когда зевает…

Закатив глаза, Гермиона задалась вопросом, всегда ли он был таким засоней, — и если да, то не по этой ли причине вечно выглядел за завтраком так, словно хочет всех поубивать, — и толкнула его локтем.

— Ну правда, мне очень надо выйти! Писать хочу! Пусти меня пописать, Северус…

Скотина, опять спит!

Еще раз пихнув его локтем — не очень сильно, она же его любила, — Гермиона решительно рявкнула:

— Подъем! Мне нужно в туалет!

Недовольное сонное бурчание сменилось легким поцелуем в плечо.

— Не задерживайся там.

Освободившись, наконец, Гермиона откатилась от него на край кровати, сбрасывая простыни. Все ее тело протестовало против любого движения. Еще больше оно противилось необходимости встать, заставив ее невольно застонать. Раздвинув синие занавеси полога, она увидела прямо перед глазами темно-зеленый халат. Снейп-Добряк подсуетился, не иначе.

Поморгав от удивления, — и слегка зардевшись от смущения, — Гермиона повернулась, позволив ему помочь ей одеться. Даже такое простое движение, как завязывание пояса халата, вышибло из нее стон боли. Когда же она поковыляла к ванной, Добряк подхватил ее на руки, заставив пискнуть:

— Ты что делаешь?

— Такими темпами ты будешь добираться целую вечность.

В ванной он поставил ее на ноги возле унитаза, постучал палочкой по кранам, из которых в мраморную ванну тут же хлынула вода. Капелька чего-то из бутылки с полки у ванны заставила воду побелеть и вспениться.

— Вот. Вода отключится сама. Позови, если не сможешь сама забраться, тебе нужно отмокнуть и прогреть мышцы, а боль может быть слишком сильна, чтобы ты справилась самостоятельно.

Слегка улыбнувшись, он вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Гермиона посмотрела ему вслед. Ванная благоухала розовой водой и сандалом, и мысль о том, что Северус пользуется отдушками для ванны, повеселила ее. А влажная жара ванной очаровала. Сбросив слишком большой темно-зеленый халат — явно принадлежавший Северусу, судя по размеру и длине, — она справила все нужды и забралась в ванну, постанывая от боли в одеревеневших мышцах.

Вода была идеальной температуры, просто восхитительной. Снова застонав, на этот раз от удовольствия, Гермиона оперлась спиной о пологий бортик и вытянула ноги, расслабляясь в горячей пенистой молочно-нежной воде. Хихикнула непроизвольно: ей представилось, что она сидит во вспененном молоке и пьет капучино.

Как по-маггловски и как волшебно…

По счастью, вода не пахла кофе, Гермиона не любила запах кофе по утрам.

— М-м-м-м-м… вот бы всегда так. Ванная старост, конечно, хороша, со всеми ее магическими примочками, но там нет ничего похожего на туалетные принадлежности, созданные Мастером зелий…

Если бы она давным-давно не догадалась — учитывая его зельеварческие таланты, — что Северус Снейп пренебрегает личной гигиеной намеренно, наличие в его ванной таких средств, как эта молочная пена, могло бы ее удивить. А так в дополнении неприятного характера неприятным внешним видом был вполне определенный смысл. Раз никто не хочет находиться слишком близко, то в случае его ошибки как шпиона никого поблизости и не будет. В конце концов, вечно притворяться и врать просто невозможно… судя по рассказам, Северус не всегда огрызался на весь мир. Его неуживчивость могла быть следствием необходимости держать на расстоянии всех и каждого, чтобы не создавать для Темного Лорда потенциальных мишеней.

Это не значило, разумеется, что он был белым и пушистым; Гермиона знала, что Снейп — человек непростой. Мрачный, язвительный, временами жестокий даже. Когда полжизни живешь в таких тисках, на душе не может не остаться неизгладимых следов, которые никогда никуда не исчезнут — может, если только Волдеморт будет уничтожен.

Не то чтобы я хотела, чтобы он отказался от своей язвительной манеры. Именно это делает его тем, кто он есть, и его сарказм мне даже нравится. Когда не на меня направлен. Может, я тоже жестока? Как знать… я ведь тоже нетерпима к тупицам, хотя и стараюсь быть с такими помягче…

Дверь открылась. Повернув голову, Гермиона поняла, что даже шея стала каменной. Вошедший мужчина был одет в черный халат, у него были черные глаза, черные волосы и по-подземельному бледная кожа… но что-то в его взгляде сказало, что он был всего лишь одним из двойников. Порадовавшись, что вода была достаточно мутной, чтобы скрыть ее наготу, Гермиона постаралась изобразить вежливость.

— Здравствуйте, Снейп. Вы который, и сколько вас еще осталось?

Он приподнял бровь, но достал из кармана и показал ей какой-то свиток.

— Можешь звать меня Снейп-со-списком. Из нас осталось только трое, остальных ты этой ночью буквально уничтожила. От их имени я тебя благодарю. Все они исчезли с улыбкой на лице и уж точно с аналогом сексуального наслаждения, насколько это было для них возможно.

— Э… да пожалуйста.

Были ли его слова издевкой или искренностью, она не определила, но решила воспринимать их как комплимент. Поломав голову, она придумала прозвища для двух оставшихся, припомнив тот разговор, который услышала, когда проснулась.

— Дай угадаю: двое других — это Добряк и Скромняга, так?

— Точнее не скажешь. Думаю, ты сможешь угадать и мою жизненно важную потребность. Ты умница.

— М-м-м… ты, должно быть, тот, кто должен заняться со мной любовью во всех мыслимых позах, так? — осторожно спросила Гермиона, наблюдая, как он развязывает и стаскивает с себя порядком потертый халат.

— Именно. Я бы начислил тебе баллы, но это было бы неразумно.

Легким движением руки он развернул список. Гермиона так и замерла, когда конец свитка достиг пола, подпрыгнул и развернулся еще немного.

— Мерлин великий! Такой длинный?!

— Увы, нет, — возразил он, и голос его был неподдельно печален.

Приглядевшись, она увидела, что список занимал примерно половину длины свитка, но это все равно были четыре фута, исписанные мелким убористым почерком.

— Да тут сотня позиций, не меньше! — ошеломленно воскликнула она. — Ты же… мы же не можем на самом деле все это проделать! Не так уж там много разнообразия!

— Двести пятьдесят три позиции, если быть точным. Я пришел, чтобы определить те, которые можно осуществить в воде… и начать их осуществлять с тобой.

— Минутку! Никаких повторений! — Надо было провести границу, которую она не готова была переступить, и это определенно была такая граница. — Если единственная разница заключается в том, делаем мы это в воде или нет, то аналогичные «сухие» варианты должны быть вычеркнуты!

— Моя потребность…

— Попробовать все по разу, — закончила Гермиона, понимая, что сейчас нужно установить правила, иначе ее внутренности превратятся в кашу. Или в рагу. — Незначительные различия не считаются, разница между каждым… каждой позой должна быть существенной.

Она старалась не краснеть, обсуждая это так по-деловому.

— Место действия — незначительное различие, если только я не плаваю… в процессе. Но, поскольку аналогичный эффект можно получить с помощью Левикорпуса, такой вариант тоже надо вычеркнуть, как и все сколь-нибудь похожее. В противном случае я пас. У меня все болит, я устала и не испытываю не малейшего желания становиться твоей личной секс-игрушкой!

— Десять баллов Гриффиндору за от ворот поворот, Гермиона, — в ванной появился Добряк, перед его палочкой плыл поднос, а следом шел Северус.

Зельевар насупился, увидев двойника, но смолчал, поднялся по ступенькам и присоединился к Гермионе в ванне. Добряк пристроил поднос на бортик и присел рядом, Снейп-со-списком уселся с другой стороны, не отрываясь от изучения перечня. Добряк толкнул его локтем и мрачно сказал:

— Отвлекись, клонированный болван, это и тебя касается. Северус, тебе сейчас надо дежурить по коридорам, как обычно. Я останусь и присмотрю за этими двумя. И я бы посоветовал отобрать у Скромняги палочку и, учитывая его ухудшающееся состояние, где-нибудь запереть. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против Обливиэйта, Гермиона, некоторые недавние воспоминания могут быть весьма травматичными, — предложил  одетый в рубашку и брюки двойник.

Она покраснела и взглянула на настоящего Снейпа, что сидел с ней в воде.

— Э-э-э… думаю, мне лучше сохранить эти воспоминания, если вам это не принципиально.

Добряк согласно кивнул, Снейп-со-списком хитренько покосился, а Северус тоже покраснел.

— Тогда за ним нужно следить со всей тщательностью. Мне кажется, еще несколько часов он потерпит, а потом начнет действовать, — продолжил Добряк. — Забрать палочку и запереть — этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы он тут не шлялся. Вы оба должны показаться на ужине, так что мы вдвоем за ним присмотрим, пока вас не будет.

— А зачем это ей на ужин? — спросил Снейп-со-списком. — Даже если мы прокувыркаемся весь день, мои желания будут исполнены дай Мерлин наполовину. Я думал, ты оставил на ее двери записку с просьбой не беспокоить сегодня. Чего это вдруг она на ужин пойдет?

— Потому что ее друзья забеспокоятся, — ответил Северус за Добряка. — Ей надо показаться на людях хотя бы раз, прежде чем снова запереться у себя. Поскольку завтрак мы проспали, значит, это будет ужин.

— Сейчас она слишком разбита, чтобы идти на обед. Так что ужин — лучшее решение, — согласился Добряк.

Снейп-со-списком нахмурился.

— Я все равно собираюсь удовлетворить свои потребности по максимуму. Возвращайтесь сразу после ужина.

— Я вернусь после ужина, когда сочту нужным, — отрезала Гермиона. — Если мы не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь заподозрил неладное, мне нужно вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, и если кто-то захочет со мной перекинуться парой слов, я должна буду остановиться и поболтать, не правда ли?

— Делай все, что считаешь нужным, но не задерживайся намеренно. Я хочу просмотреть свой список, пока еще в состоянии себя контролировать, — предупредил двойник. — Заниматься любовью с самим собой не совсем то, что мне нужно, и чем дольше мы откладываем, тем труднее мне становится. Думаю, временной лимит нашего существования все-таки есть, — добавил он, обращаясь к двум другим.

— Я тут кое-что подсчитал, основываясь на собственных наблюдениях и опросах остальных, — признался Добряк, поставив на широкий, как полка, бортик ванны тарелку и стакан тыквенного сока для Гермионы. Другую тарелку и кружку с кофе он передал Северусу. — Думаю, срок жизни большинства из нас около недели. Это если мы удовлетворяем свои потребности, но не полностью. В противном же случае… Боюсь, Скромняга сорвется не далее, как завтра. Способов удовлетворить его потребность нет, как и возможности продлить его существование. И по отношению к нему я доброту проявлять не собираюсь.

— Ну, я-то сделаю все возможное, чтобы свои потребности удовлетворить самым исчерпывающим образом, спасибо большое, — надулся Снейп-со-списком. Потом вздохнул, закатил глаза и тоже скользнул в ванну, от чего вода чуть не выплеснулась через край. — И еще у меня есть парочка вариантов тройничка с твоим участием, создатель.

— А можно я хотя бы поем? — проворчала Гермиона, поскольку рука — двойника, видимо, так как он сидел между ней и Северусом, — принялась мять ее грудь под белой мутной водой в ванне. — Мерлин, да такими темпами ты меня затрахаешь до смерти!

Сдавленный смешок заставил ее обернуться. Добряк смотрел на Снейпа-со-списком, а тот глядел через плечо на Северуса. Он ухмыльнулся. Это он фыркнул и не переставал ухмыляться под взглядами двойников. Вместо этого он приподнял подбородок и несколько удивленно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Вот уж не думал, что придется слышать от такой приличной старосты такую грубость, как «трахаться».

— Отвали, злобный мерзавец, — отмахнулась она, потягивая сок. — И только попробуй снять баллы, учитывая, что ты — одна из причин моего нынешнего разобранного состояния. Строго говоря, все это произошло из-за тебя. Так что технически это ты во всем виноват.

Оттолкнувшись от стенки ванны, Северус скользнул к ней прежде, чем она успела прикоснуться к вилке. Взяв обе ее руки в свои, он скрестил их на груди и заключил ее в объятия.

— Уж не жалеешь ли ты о чем-то, Гермиона? — спросил он, прижавшись подбородком к ее щеке.

Она помотала головой и покраснела так жарко, что Северус даже почувствовал кожей, как она вся вспыхнула, и понизил голос до полушепота.

— Это хорошо. Потому что я не жалею ни о чем. Может, разве о том, что тебе пришлось иметь дело с таким количеством меня… но вовсе не о том, что ты имеешь дело со мной.

Наверное, это были самые смелые слова, которые он когда-либо ей говорил. Когда она повернулась и наклонила голову, вопрошающе глядя на него, Северус ощутил, как буквально тонет в ее огромных глазах. Каких ответов она ждала, он не знал, но это заставило его  привлечь ее к себе, обхватив ладонью затылок и припасть поцелуем к ее губам. Она извернулась в его руках, прильнула, оседлала его бедра, обвила руками голову и плечи. Он сделал то же самое, прижал ее к себе под молочно-мутной поверхностью воды, и обоим было глубоко наплевать на наблюдающих за ними двойников.

Ровно до тех пор, пока уши их не прищемило очень знакомым и очень неприятным образом. Это Добряк решил заставить их расцепиться.

— Вы там, полегче! Хоть поешьте сначала, чтобы восстановить силы. Ты, — он обратился к Северусу, — марш в свой угол и завтракай. А ты, — он указал на Гермиону, — сиди на месте и тоже ешь. А вот ты, — обернулся он к Снейпу-со-списком, задумчиво облизывавшему губы и не отрывавшему взгляда от раскрасневшейся ведьмы, — пошел вон из ванны, вытирайся и иди завтракать в спальню.

— В спальню? — запротестовал Снейп-со-списком. — Я вам царь или дитя?

— Хочешь в гостиную? — совсем недобро рявкнул Добряк.

Снейп-со-списком рыкнул в ответ, но без слов полез из ванны. Когда он вытерся, одетый двойник с помощью Эванеско высушил выплеснувшуюся воду. 

Гермиона проводила его глазами, потом оглянулась на Добряка.

— Что за отношения у тебя с другими двойниками, что они так беспрекословно тебя слушаются?

— Главным образом, старшинство, — спокойно объяснил Добряк, трансфигурируя полотенце в табуретку, на которую он и уселся возле ванны рядом с Гермионой. — Что ж, на чем мы прошлой ночью остановились?

Староста уставилась на него, потом на нахмурившегося Северуса и с усилием проглотила кусочек яичницы.

— Э-э-э-э… что, будем опять разговоры разговаривать?

— Естественно. О, вспомнил… Мы обсуждали домашних животных и Мефистофеля.

— Но… мы же не одни, — шикнула Гермиона, указав взглядом на Северуса. — Это что, это нормально?

Добряк встретился с Северусом глазами.

— Думаю, раз он теперь знает, в чем заключается моя потребность, то возражать не будет. А еще он прекрасно знает, что поучаствовать в нашем разговоре будет лучше для него самого.

Северус собрался было возмутиться, но осекся. Потом вздохнул и присоединился к разговору.

— Мефистофель… давненько я не слыхал этого имени. Он, наверное, давно умер, коты вообще очень долго не живут, хотя большим долголетием могут похвастаться только лошади, черепах и попугаи, а Мефистофель пришел ко мне уже не котенком. Но… я любил его, когда он жил со мной.

Забыв о завтраке, Гермиона глядела на него во все глаза. Северус Снейп только что признался в любви к кому-то, хотя и с явной неохотой. Не иначе, сейчас из стен полетят и зачирикают канарейки, или вода в ванне превратится в банановый йогурт.

— И не надо на меня так смотреть, — недовольно буркнул он. — Я что, не человек? Я тоже способен питать к кому-то теплые чувства, как и любой волшебник, и вообще-то это был мой первый питомец.

— Э-э-э-э… мне просто жаль, что ты его потерял, и жаль, что твой отец пытался содрать с него шкуру, — оправдалась Гермиона, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а он сосредоточился на завтраке. — А другие домашние животные у тебя были?

За него ответил Добряк, потому что Северус увлеченно жевал сосиски. По времени это уже должен был быть обед, но эльфы почему-то подали то, что обычно едят на завтрак.

— Да, потом был ворон. Его отец — вот ублюдок же — решил, что птица лучше кота, а ворон лучше совы.

— Он чуть змею не принес, — добавил Северус, одарил двойника нечитаемым взглядом, но дал понять, что согласен с выбором темы для разговора. — Мама не захотела змею в доме, она же была с Райвенкло, вот фамилиаром и стал ворон. Отец считал, что кот — это банально, а совы существуют, чтобы носить письма, у нас было две почтовые совы. Ворон вроде как экзотика, но в почтальоны не годится. К тому же, когда его гладишь, он не мурлычет.

Добряк рассмеялся.

— О да, была пара попыток приспособить Максимуса как сову. Письма в результате оказывались в тарелке с овсянкой, в вазе с печеньем или превращались в мелкие лоскутки, которые он скручивал в трубочки, чтобы охотиться на муравьев: вороны — птицы умные, умеют создавать орудия, а чувство юмора у них совсем специфическое.

— Да уж, — охотно согласилась Гермиона. — Я смотрела маггловскую передачу на эту тему. Вороны невероятно умные. Если бы я была анимагом, хотела бы быть кошкой или вороном.

— Мы подумывали о том, чтобы научиться анимагии, — пожал плечами Добряк, — но решили, что это не самая лучшая идея. Мало того, что это крайне сложно, так еще и надо регистрироваться. Быть незарегистрированным анимагом — это полгода Азкабана и сверху месяц за каждый год без регистрации, оно того не стоит.

— Понимаю. Может, мне бы и удалось без особенных усилий приобрести анимагическую форму, это было бы полезно в войне, — призналась Гермиона, — но я видела, что делают с людьми дементоры. Увольте.

— Удивительно, что ты и твои друзья еще не стали анимагами, невзирая на последствия отсутствия регистрации, — буркнул Северус. — Тем более, что живой пример того, как все сходит с рук, в предыдущем поколении имеется. Поттер должен особенно хотеть пойти по стопам папаши.

— Гарри — не его отец, Северус, — укоризненно отрезала Гермиона. — Не присваивай ему чужих желаний и мыслей. Это все равно что пытаться вписать квадрат в прямоугольник: и там, и там четыре стороны и четыре прямых угла, но они не совпадут.

Помолчав, она добавила:

— И нам в голову вообще это не приходило, между прочим. Было, знаешь ли, о чем подумать, кроме этого. И чем заняться помимо тренировок.

— Действительно, — согласился Добряк. — Ты хочешь еще что-нибудь о нас узнать, пока он тут у нас заарестован?

Гермиона улыбнулась:

— В собственной ванной? Он же выйдет отсюда в любой момент, когда захочет. Разве что-то может ему помешать?

— Ты.

Потягивая кофе, Северус встретился с ней взглядом. Не отрывая глаз, он вытянул ногу, нащупал ее коленку в молочной мути воды и погладил. Потом его ступня скользнула выше, лаская, успокаивая, возбуждая. Она чуть сдвинула бедро, и пальцы его ноги коснулись курчавых волос на ее лобке.

Добряк закатил глаза.

— Что вы там под водой творите?

 Гермиона зарделась, Северус самодовольно ухмыльнулся. В отместку она немного сместилась вперед — так, чтобы не отстраниться от его ступни, — и тоже протянула ногу, ухватившись для равновесия за край ванны. Дотянувшись до его паха, она осторожно прикоснулась. Он вытаращился, а ухмылка расплылась на все лицо.

Добряк тяжело и удрученно вздохнул.

— Им хлеба не надо, им секса давай! Потрудитесь закончить завтрак и вернуться к приличному разговору! Хватит тут забавляться в моем присутствии, или я вас снова за уши выдеру!

Гермиона не сдержалась и хихикнула. Северус тоже хохотнул. Добряк только вздыхал и горестно качал головой. Правда, до тех пор, пока Гермиона для забавы не брызнула на него водой. Он зажмурился, коварно улыбнулся и облил ее водой в ответ. Она со смехом завизжала и снова его обрызгала.

Северус наблюдал, как они дурачатся и заливают его ванную.

— Как дети малые, ей-Мерлин!

И получил от Добряка порцию брызг.

— Да расслабься уже, старая унылая жопа! Тебе можно придуриваться, а мне, значит, нельзя?

— Действительно! — согласилась Гермиона и тоже обдала его водой.

Северус вытер мокрое лицо. Скорчил такую устрашающую физиономию, что Гермиона даже притихла, а потом с рычание бросился в бой, подняв целую тучу брызг. Она завизжала, заплескалась в ответ, оба окончательно промокли, вся ванная оказалась залита, а они кричали и брызгались, как маленькие дети.  Они пододвигались все ближе и ближе, чтобы не промахиваться, и, наконец, столкнулись. Руки переплелись, тела прильнули друг к другу, губы соединились с неизбежностью разнополюсных магнитов. И было мокро, тепло и просто волшебно.

Пока Добряк бесцеремонно не постучал по их макушкам.

— Это все здорово, но у нее впереди Снейп-со-списком, а еще надо отобрать у Скромняги палочку, на случай, если он слетит с катушек. Тебе вообще пора одеваться и выдвигаться на дневное  дежурство. А завтрак вы испортили, так что останетесь теперь голодными.

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус отстранился было, но потом опять подался вперед и быстро, крепко поцеловал Гермиону. Отодвинувшись, он посмотрел на несколько обалдевшую молодую женщину.

— Постарайся отточить свои сексуальные навыки на моем двойнике, насколько это возможно. Раз уж тебе приходится заниматься любовью с кем-то кроме единственного и неповторимого меня самого, я надеюсь пожать плоды твоих навыков.

Поймав ее подбородок, он заглянул ей в глаза.

— Но только попробуй практиковаться на ком-то кроме моего двойника. Я ясно выражаюсь, Гермиона?

— Предельно, — мурлыкнула она, прикидывая, а какие могли бы быть последствия.

Провожая его взглядом, она размышляла, пока он не скрылся из виду, а потом обратила внимание на то, что осталось. А именно — на залитый водой завтрак и на Добряка. Взгляд его темных глаз был таким же страстным и ревнивым, как у Северуса. Она смотрела на него в упор, начиная, наконец, понимать, что это все означает…


	7. Chapter 7

— Задери тебя дементор! Я же сказала, не более пяти фрикций за одну позу! — возмутилась Гермиона и скорчила самую сердитую мину, какую сумела, будучи скрученной так, что и йоги бы обзавидовались. — Ты меня сотрёшь нахрен!

— От твоего отношения, Гермиона, никакой пользы, — ответил Снейп-Со-Списком. — Лучше подними правую ногу ещё на шесть дюймов.

— Да какая разница? — проворчала она, но подчинилась. Через пять фрикций он велел поднять уже левую ногу, а ещё через три — выскользнул: угол проникновения оказался слишком неудобным. —Блин! Теперь можно сделать перерыв?

Она сползла на пол. Двойник тяжело дышал.

— Ладно. Пять минут на перерыв. Потом — на диван.

— На диване всё равно, что на стуле, а стул уже был, — возроптала Гермиона и осторожно свела бёдра.

Из-за поз, которые приходилось принимать, её уставшие от сексуальной акробатики ноги дрожали и ныли. Многие позы были подсмотрены на движущихся иллюстрациях «Камасутры для волшебников». У настоящего Северуса Снейпа имелся личный экземпляр, причём подозрительно потрёпанный.

— Обитый тканью упругий диван не то же самое, что жёсткий стул с прямой спинкой, — менторским тоном возразил Снейп-Со-Списком, слегка задрав тонкий клювоподобный нос.

— Правда? И тот, и другой предназначены для сидения, Снейп.

— У дивана есть пружины.

Гермиона закатила глаза, потом со вздохом закрыла их. Отдохнуть бы… Необязательно на кровати, можно и рядом — на голубоватом коврике.

Судя по звукам, Снейп-Со-Списком пошлёпал в ванную. Вернулся он быстро, и, открыв глаза, Гермиона увидела, что он опустился на пол рядом с ней и держит в руке бутылочку.

— Опять зелье от мозолей?

— Я уже принял. Давай теперь ты, а то снова скажешь, что я стёр тебя нахрен. — Он помог ей сесть и поднёс к её губам зелье, пахнущее арахисовым маслом с мятой. Потом ухмыльнулся. — А я не нахрен, а хреном.

— Да уж, — признала она, проглотив едковатую жидкость.

И тут же получила две другие бутылочки.

— Это — исцеляющая настойка от синяков и мышечной боли, а это — противозачаточное зелье. Сначала прими настойку, — велел он, забирая первую бутылочку, — не то она может нейтрализовать противозачаточное, если переберёшь.

— Поскольку долго ты не просуществуешь, вряд ли твоё семя переживёт тебя, — предположила Гермиона, выпив настойку со вкусом машинного масла и халапеньо, затем подождала, когда уменьшится жжение во рту, и опорожнила третью бутылочку. — Фу, какая гадость это ваше зелье!

— Странно, оно на вкус как апельсин с кокосом. Должно быть. — Снейп-Со-Списком озабоченно заглянул в последнюю бутылочку.

— Так и есть. Просто я кокосы ненавижу, — призналась Гермиона. — Жуткая дрянь.

— Готова продолжать?

Со вздохом и не без помощи Снейпа-Со-Списком она поднялась.

— Готова не готова, а лучше я покончу с этим на выходных, чем пропущу в понедельник учёбу.

Избавившись от пустых бутылочек, Снейп-Со-Списком перехватил её на полпути к двери:

— Зачем тратить драгоценные силы на ходьбу, дорогая? — спросил он и подхватил Гермиону на руки.

Та только ресницами удивлённо захлопала, но на немой вопрос, заданный изогнутой бровью двойника, пожала плечами.

— Кто бы знал, что у Северуса Снейпа комплекс Рэтта Батлера, — сказала Гермиона.

Над приподнятой бровью озадаченность сморщила лоб Снейпа-Со-Списком в гармонику.

— Кого-кого?

— А, это маггловская фигня. Забудь.

Гермиона открыла для них дверь, которую он закрыл за ними ногой, направляясь к небольшому дивану. Снейп-Со-Списком развернулся, сел, поместил над собой Гермиону так, что она оседлала его колени, устроился и приготовился. Она медленно нанизалась на него, зашипев, когда он вошёл на всю длину. Не от дискомфорта или боли. Наверное, от некоторого мысленного томления. Или утомления — так правильнее. Сперва ведь Гермиона и не предполагала, что настолько быстро устанет от секса во всём его бесконечном разнообразии.

Но стоило их телам полностью соединиться чресла к чреслам, как послышался дрожащий голос:

— Что?.. Вы что вытворяете? Вы же… делаете то самое! Прямо здесь! Прямо передо мной! Великий Мерлин, будь у меня моя палочка!..

Голос делался всё громче. И принадлежал Снейпу-Скромняге. Выглядел тот ужасно: под ввалившимися глазами залегли тени, по краям сведённого кислой миной рта — глубокие морщины, лоб избороздило ужасом, а шевелюра — и в лучшие времена имевшая не лучший вид,— была не просто жирной и нечёсаной, а спуталась в колтуны от неоднократных попыток Скромняги рвать на себе волосы.

Похоже, он охренительно возражал против вторжения Гермионы с партнёром в кабинет для очередного секс-раунда.

Пока они таращились, разинув рты, Скромняга подскочил к ближайшему столу и схватил тяжёлый кованый железный канделябр.

Повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, Гермиона спрыгнула с колен Снейпа-Со-Списком, иначе получила бы по голове металлической фиговиной. Второй двойник взрыкнул от такого бесцеремонного обхождения с его членом и рывком встал с дивана. Но не стал убегать, как Гермиона, а сцепился со Снейпом-Скромнягой.

— Ты с дуба рухнул?! Убить её хочешь?! — закричал Снейп-Со-Списком.

— Да! — орал спятивший дубль, сражаясь за контроль над импровизированным оружием. — Да, если это цена за то, чтобы она забыла!..

Снейп-Со-Списком отшвырнул противника на каменную облицовку камина. С рёвом Снейп-Скромняга поднялся, сцапал кочергу и бросился на Гермиону, которая с визгом устремилась к двери в спальню. Вдруг за спиной у неё раздался сильный глухой звук, как от удара. Она оглянулась и успела ещё увидеть роняющего кочергу и с выпученными глазами валящегося на ковёр Снейпа-Скромнягу, а в следующий миг тот взорвался. Капли пены аквамаринового цвета разлетелись футов на десять во всех направлениях, запятнав кабинет, обалдевшую Гермиону и мрачного Снейпа-Со-Списком. Обоих передёрнуло от произошедшего и от тёплой, мерзкой, стремительно сереющей и имеющей странный запах субстанции. Пахла она, чем бы ни была, почти совсем непохоже на шоколад, пусть даже самый наипоганейший, которого, к счастью, не существует.

Мгновеньем позднее открылась одна из двух других дверей, и в кабинет заглянул Снейп-Добряк.

— Что тут у вас стряслось? — спросил он.

— Кажется, спасая мисс Грейнджер, я… как бы убил Снейпа-Скромнягу. Печально, конечно, — тихо сказал Снейп-Со-Списком и посмотрел сначала на изгвазданный пеной канделябр в своей руке, потом на саму руку, покрытую аквамариново-серыми брызгами. Уже почти серыми: пена разлагалась, источая этот тошнотворный запах…

Порошок рожкового дерева! Запах кэроба — вот оно что такое, поняла наконец Гермиона. Прогоркло-сладкий, присущий не шоколаду, а той противной имитации из маггловского магазина здорового питания.

С брезгливой гримасой Гермиона попыталась стереть с себя грязные пятна. Вреда от них вроде не было, но липкая пена, после высыхания стягивающая кожу, вызывала неприязнь.

— Вот, значит, что происходит, когда… убиваешь дубля. Может, когда он доходит до предела своего существования, тоже…

— Давай, Гермиона, я тебя почищу, — мягко сказал Снейп-Добряк и направил на неё свою палочку: — Кутимундик.

Он повторил то же со своим двойником, затем навёл порядок в кабинете, усилив заклинание.

— Чего-то подобного я опасался, — со вздохом сказал он, закончив. — Я был, к сожалению, немного занят, когда услышал шум. Простите ради Мерлина, что не пришёл вам на помощь.

— Оставь. Со мной ничего… не случилось, — выдавила Гермиона, которая до сих пор видела помертвевшие глаза Скромняги за секунду до того, как он взорвался. Интересно, покажутся ли ей теперь фестралы. — Снейпу-Со-Списком больше досталось. И он по сути прикончил себя.

— Подумаешь. Нашему создателю доводилось совершать кое-что похуже, — угрюмо отмахнулся Снейп-Со-Списком. Он вернул на место очищенный канделябр, а Гермиона — кочергу. — Давайте почтим память дубля молчанием.

— Только не тяни. Ей пора к себе, чтобы переодеться. Ужин через полчаса, — напомнил Снейп-Добряк.

Все трое церемонно помолчали несколько секунд. Затем Снейп-Со-Списком, бормоча себе под нос что-то о подходящих халатах, вышел из комнаты. Выглядел он раздосадованным. Видимо, жалел о том, что пришлось сделать ради спасения Гермионы.

— И чем ты занимался в лаборатории профессора? — спросила она Снейпа-Добряка, едва двойник удалился в спальню. Нужно было отвлечься от происшествия.

Снейп-Добряк улыбнулся. Не так широко, как Рон или Гарри, но эта не лишённая лукавства улыбка шла ему.

— Вообще-то готовил тебе подарок. Косметику для волос и кожи, ароматические масла для ванны и прочие штуки. Тоник, чтобы кудри не спутывались, например. С ним пришлось повозиться, но к концу ужина он будет готов.

— Значит, никакого больше вороньего гнезда, да? — поддела Гермиона не одну себя, но и его — за такой презент. — Чудесный подарок! Он точно поможет, раз его готовил ты. Я столько всего перепробовала и только зря потратила деньги: с моей копной ничего не справляется.

Он улыбнулся шире и опустил голову, покраснев. Застенчивый и скромный Снейп — та ещё редкость. Даже среди двойников. Это и польстило Гермионе, и добавило храбрости, чтобы подняться на цыпочки и мазнуть по его щеке поцелуем. Снейп-Добряк улыбнулся опять, наклонился к опустившейся обратно на пятки Гермионе и коснулся губами её губ.

— Тебя создали не для обнимашек с ней, Снейп-Добряк. Её губы —для меня и оригинала, — недовольно сказал Снейп-Со-Списком. Бросив Гермионе халат, он добавил: — Держи. Теперь иди к себе. Всё равно до ужина полчаса осталось, да и я не в настроении после… инцидента. Ты наверняка тоже. Возьмём паузу подольше. Но возвращайся не позже, чем через час после ужина. А лучше — раньше.

Вздохнув, Гермиона продела руки в длинноватые рукава, затянула на просторном халате пояс и побрела в спальню забрать свои волшебную палочку и давным-давно снятую одежду.

***

— Чем ты весь день занималась, Миона? — спросил Рон.

Гермиона как раз переступала через скамью у гриффиндорского стола, прикусив губу, чтобы не морщиться. Зелье от мозолей и исцеляющую настойку они-то приняли, а вот что-то общеобезболивающее — нет.

— Училась, — лаконично ответила она, не став упоминать, чему именно. Поверхность скамьи оказалась слишком жёсткой для попы, несмотря на выпитые снадобья, но Гермиона немного смягчила тон и даже выдавила подобие улыбки. — ТРИТОНы уже через несколько месяцев, друзья мои.

— А чего тогда не открывала? — не отставал Рыжий, а Гарри только глаза закатывал. — Джинни чуть дверь не выломала.

— Почему-почему… Не слышала, вот почему, — пробурчала Гермиона и потянулась за кувшином с тыквенным соком.

— Я минут пять барабанила и пинала эту херову дверь — и ты ничего не слышала? — удивилась Джинни, перегнувшись к ней через Дина Томаса.

— Не-а. Я на дверь заглушающие чары поставила, чтобы не отвлекаться. У меня работы дофига. Я и после ужина так сделаю, и завтра, наверное, тоже.

— Тебя не было ни на завтраке, ни на ланче, — заметил Рон. — Ты раньше иногда пропускала кормёжку, но не две же кряду.

— Ну, у меня завалялись три корочки хлеба на погрызть. — Гермиона фальшиво улыбнулась. — Кстати, надо бы заныкать ещё и на завтра.

К счастью, ей поверили, особенно когда она принялась мастерить бутерброды из булочек и мяса в соусе и заворачивать их в салфетку.

— Слушай, Гермиона, а что с той хренью, которую ты варила? — спросил Гарри, когда ужин стал приближаться к десертной части.

Проиграв себе в коротком внутреннем споре, Гермиона поморщилась.

— Ну… Как бы эта хрень… Ничего не получилось с ней.

Брови Рона поползли вверх:

— У тебя — и не получилось?

— Говори громче, а то ещё не вся школа услышала! — процедила она, свирепо зыркнув на Рона. — Я весь день как раз и искала ошибку в своих арифмантических расчётах. Вроде нашла, но придётся пересчитывать с самого начала. И приятного в этом мало, потому что придётся торчать с ним, а он… — Гермиона качнула головой в направлении преподавательского стола, точнее края, за которым восседал профессор Снейп, по обыкновению недовольный всем миром вообще и теми, кто не слизеринец, в частности, — он та ещё компания. Да и расходы просто гигантские. Хорошо, что профессор Дамблдор не против.

— Так чего там вышло, когда ничего не вышло? — допытывался Гарри, иногда переставая терзать ростбиф.

— Ничего не взорвалось, что ли? — вставил Рон. — Потому что мы в среду вечером никаких взрывов не слышали. Кроме тех, что от подрывного дурака.

— Ну… вообще-то всё как бы… э… превратилось в пену, — ответила она немного неуверенно.

— И всё? Хрень просто вспенилась? — удивилась Джинни.

— Да. Получилась пена персиково-оранжевого цвета. — Гермиона пожала плечами. — И вроде как от неё начинаешь икать, если она попадёт на тебя. Ничего более существенного, увы.

— Ха! Кажись, Фред с Джорджем заценили бы икотную пену, — задумчиво выдал Рон. — И раскошелились бы за рецепт.

— Знал бы ты, сколько стоят ингредиенты, — мрачно ответила на это Гермиона, которой больше не требовалось скрывать своё истинное отношение. — На третьем курсе профессор Снейп нам рассказывал о Зелье икоты, так оно гораздо дешевле и проще в приготовлении, можешь мне поверить. Твоим братьям лучше и не думать об этой пене в плане шуточек… Ладно, завтра я продолжу расчёты. Они сложные, поэтому меня нельзя отвлекать. Потому что повторить эксперимент можно не более двух раз, пока стоимость не стала заоблачной. И я хочу, чтобы следующая попытка удалась на все сто. Так что после ужина я иду к себе, заглушаю дверь и… — она покривилась, — и даже опущусь до того, чтобы просить домовиков принести мне поесть. Ошибку легко не заметить… Хотя вам эти детали не будут интересны.

Рон успокоился. Зато Гарри распирало от желания спросить что-нибудь ещё, но тут подали пудинг. Настоящий шоколадный пудинг, прослоенный бисквитными коржами и с уймой взбитых сливок. Разговор об учёбе и экспериментах прервался ради более приятного занятия. Кто же устоит перед шоколадным пудингом?!

***

— Не полезу я на эту страсть!

— Полезешь!

— Только не на метлу!

— Послушай, ты уже верхом на мне, а верхом на метле буду я!

— Ненавижу мётлы!

— Удивительное рядом: кто-то с Гриффиндора ненавидит летающие мётлы! Я сказал, на метлу!

— Да прекрати на неё орать! Кому я говорил быть с ней помягче?!

— А ну заткнулись все! И где Снейп-Скромняга?

Три пары глаз метнулись на лицо Северуса. В глазах Снейпа-Добряка читалось смирение, у Снейпа-Со-Списком — неприветливость, а у Снейпа-Гермионы… хм… то есть просто у Гермионы — уязвимость.

По сравнению с полностью обнажёнными Снейпом-Со-Списком и прижатой к его торсу Гермионой, а также Снейпом-Добряком в рубашке и брюках, полностью одетый да ещё и в мантии, Северус надеялся, что выглядит внушительно. Для пущей внушительности он выгнул бровь и скрестил на груди руки.

— Итак?

— Он… э… напал на меня, когда мы хотели воспользоваться диваном в кабинете, и Снейп-Со-Списком нечаянно саданул его по голове, — созналась Гермиона и закусила нижнюю губу.

— После чего его нахер разорвало в какую-то серо-голубую пену, — добавил Снейп-Со-Списком, пожимая плечами с видом нарочито равнодушным, если бы не подавленность в отведённом взгляде. — Его бы и так разорвало — от потуг наполнить смыслом своё бесцельное существование.

— И было так себе… — пробормотала Гермиона. — Тем более, он как раз хотел вышибить мне мозги.

— А тебя где носило, когда это случилось? Разве не ты назначил себя цербером при ней? — строго спросил Северус второго дубля. Осознание того, что одна из его ипостасей фактически напала на старосту, огорчило и взволновало его.

— Я кое над чем работал в нашей личной лаборатории. Не ожидал, что они воспользуются кабинетом, где томился этот страдалец. Спасибо, что ты забрал у него палочку, — ответил Снейп-Добряк. И вдруг прищурился: — Кстати, где она?

Сопя, Северус полез в один из карманов учительской мантии. Затем лицо его искривилось от отвращения, и он вытащил руку, покрытую сероватой слизью. Повеяло прогорклым жиром и кэробом. Северус сморщил нос, кривясь сильнее:

— Охренеть! Надеюсь, побочных эффектов у этих останков нет, и пятна можно будет вывести.

По пути в ванную он окинул взглядом Гермиону и её нынешнего партнёра.

— Залезай на эту сраную метлу, зафиксируй её заклинанием, на сколько потребуется, и кончай уже нервировать женщину, — сказал он двойнику. — И орать перестань. Тут есть, конечно, шумоизолирующие чары, чтобы мне не мешало нытьё разной мелкоты за секретной дверью, но всему же есть предел!

— Хм, кончить на метле, — задумчиво проговорил Снейп-Со-Списком. — Об этом я и говорю.

Гермиона деланно хватанула ртом воздух и ударила нахального любовника по плечу.

***

— Можно мне к себе и в мою кровать? — утомлённо спросила Гермиона своего профессора. Два других Снейпа расстилали постель при помощи магии. — Я устала, хочу капризничать, и сейчас я неподходящая компания. Я… меня что-то достал этот секс-марафон.

Тот выгнул бровь. Впрочем, все трое выгнули, а Снейп-Со-Списком вознамерился заговорить, вероятно, возразить даже, но Северус остановил его жестом и проникновенно спросил:

— В самом деле?

— Да. Секс, секс, секс. Гермиона, подними ногу. Гермиона, прогнись в спине. Гермиона, сделай то, Гермиона, сделай сё! Гермиона, выпей это и почувствуй себя грёбаной маггловской игрушкой, которой сменили батарейку, чтобы дитятко могло и дальше играть. Я вам не кролик! Мне отдых нужен! И сейчас я начну ныть и жаловаться, да! — с нажимом ворчала она, пытаясь смахнуть упавший на бровь локон, но пальцы, как назло, путались в волосах. — И мне нужна расчёска. И зубная щётка. И перестать быть сексуальным объектом на следующие двенадцать часов!

— Вряд ли я смогу протянуть двенадцать часов. Мне и полтора часа, пока она ходила ужинать, показались слишком долгим сроком, а потребности только возросли, — невесело сообщил Снейп-Со-Списком, падая на кровать и перебирая пальцами свой свиток. — С моим-то богатым воображением, которое не перестает изобретать новые способы заставить её стонать от наслаждения, я не выдержу.

Гермиона набрала побольше воздуха, чтобы завизжать, но Снейп-Добряк вдруг воскликнул:

— У меня есть решение! — И улизнул из спальни.

Снейп-Со-Списком смиренно вздохнул.

Северус достал волшебную палочку, чтобы исполнить просьбы Гермионы, и вот уже перед ней материализовались зубная щётка и расчёска.

— Побудь лучше под рукой, а то кто-то из этих двоих свихнётся без тебя, — сказал ей Северус, пока она измученным взглядом буровила возникшие туалетные принадлежности. — Почисть зубы. Останешься здесь, но будешь спать всю ночь — мы придумаем как. И ещё… — Он заглянул ей в глаза и слегка покраснел. — Не для всех из нас ты сексуальный объект. Ты — красивая женщина, и это больше, чем правда. Но ты — больше, чем просто красивая женщина.

—  Согласен, натуральная Афродита, — признал Снейп-Со-Списком.

Его голос раздался откуда-то снизу. Оказалось, Снейп-Со-Списком опустился на колени, чтобы чувственно целовать Гермионе ноги.

С гримасой гадливости она отпрянула, борясь с соблазном пнуть его.

— Перестань мне ноги слюнявить! Не то врежу! Честное слово!

— Ради бога, прекрати унижаться! — выплюнул Северус и, шагнув к дублю, оттянул его от Гермионы за волосы.

Вернувшийся Снейп-Добряк бегом бросился к Снейпу-Со-Списком и вручил тому флакончик, который заставил опустошить до дна.

— Теперь ляг. Сейчас подействует.

— Что за фигню я принял? — недоверчиво спросил Снейп-Со-Списком.

— Зелье крепкого сна. Вырубает часов на десять.

— Ах ты долбаный мерзаууу… — не договорил Снейп-Со-Списком, зевая, и распростёрся на ковре.

— Зелье — офигеть, — поразился Северус и выгнул бровь. — Действенное. — Он взял голого двойника за лодыжки, а Снейп-Добряк, отдав Гермионе пустой флакончик, подхватил того под руки, чтобы перетащить на тюфяк. — Ты использовал свежие бобы или замороженные?

— Смесь пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Замороженные бобы у нас, кстати, кончились. Я уже отправил заказ оптовикам в «Зелья из флоры и фауны», — охотно ответил Снейп-Добряк.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят? Запомню, — сказал Северус двойнику. — Иди чистить зубы, — обратился он уже к Гермионе. — Сегодня ты спишь тут, но клянусь, оставшиеся двое меня не станут смотреть на тебя как на сексуальный объект, — пообещал он, возвышаясь над уложенным на тюфяк Снейпом-Со-Списком.

В ванную Гермиона побрела, вздыхая на ходу. По пути подхватила со стула позаимствованный халат снейпового размера. На собственную наготу ей было плевать, но не хотелось давить на психику оставшихся в сознании особ мужского пола. Когда перед тобой разгуливают голяком, невольно начинаешь рано или поздно посматривать на всякие причиндалы. Пусть она знала, что эти двое стараются относиться к ней как к личности, а не забаве, но взгляды их не перестанут шарить по её телу, если его не прикрыть. Она ответственна за то, чтобы они видели поменьше, точно в той же мере, что и они за то, чтобы не пялиться в открытую.

Наколдованная Северусом зубная щётка не была щёткой Гермионы и даже близко такой классной, зато зубная паста, найденная в шкафчике ванной, оказалась лучше привычной ей маггловской. Прикидывая, как бы разузнать у зельевара рецепт, Гермиона быстро ополоснулась под душем. Интересно, получится ли выпросить чистое постельное бельё, ведь то, что на кровати сейчас, разит сексом.

Именно сексом, а не любовью занималась она со Снейпом-Со-Списком. Вот с Северусом это больше походило на занятие любовью, а с двойником — несомненно, просто секс.

«Ну и задачка, — думала Гермиона, суша волосы полотенцем, потому как позабыла захватить в ванную волшебную палочку. — Я знаю, что влюблена в него, но что чувствует он сам? Я его, конечно, привлекаю, тут можно не сомневаться. Но это так, общая заинтересованность, хотя Снейпу-Добряку я точно небезразлична. Остальные, по-моему, его слушались и не особенно ворчали, потому что цель его существования, как он сказал, важнее, чем у них. Но что это значит?»

Северус Снейп — настоящая загадка, обрамлённая тайной, обвязанная ребусом и вместо подарочной упаковки обёрнутая в несколько слоёв чёрной, пропахшей травами шерстяной ткани.

Выйдя из ванной, Гермиона немного растерялась, но потом спокойно подошла к кровати с балдахином. Раз Северус заточил её в своих покоях, хрена с два она станет ночевать на тюфяке или на полу! Вид заботливо расстеленной постели со свежими накрахмаленными простынями изменил её настрой.

Настоящий Северус отправился в ванную для поздних водных процедур, а Гермиона посмотрела на Снейпа-Добряка. Стоя в изножье кровати, тот взмахом палочки откинул одеяло. Одет он был в чёрную шёлковую пижаму.

— До меня только сейчас дошло, что я не видела тебя в пижаме, — сказала Гермиона и после паузы добавила: — или раздетым.

— Да, пижама — это необычно. Наш создатель спит или нагишом, если тепло, или в ночной сорочке, если холодно. А раздетым… Раз ты видела голым хоть одного из нас, считай, что видела всех.

—  Может, и так, — неохотно согласилась она. — Но каждый стал отдельной личностью.

— Может, и так… — повторил он за ней тихо. — Рядом с тобой в кровати.

— Волосы ещё мокрые. Надо досушить и расчесать, а то они запутаются — не продерёшь, — сказала она, подойдя к изголовью, где на тумбочке лежали волшебная палочка и расчёска.

Гермиона высушила волосы магией и потянулась за расчёской, но Снейп-Добряк призвал расчёску раньше.

— Позволь мне…

— Хочешь расчесать мне волосы? — Гермиона покосилась на него.

— Я расчёсывал мамины волосы. С её разрешения, когда отца не было дома, — уточнил он. — Ему не нравилось, когда я занимался чем-то, что он не считал мужским делом. А меня это успокаивало. Так можно?

— Можно, — неожиданно для себя согласилась она и взобралась на кровать. Когда он устроился сзади, предупредила: — Начинай с кончиков и поднимайся постепенно, не торопясь, иначе запутаются.

— Я умею. У мамы волосы были прямые, но длинные, и она учила меня, как правильно.

Открылась дверь ванной, и в проёме появился Северус, одетый в ночную сорочку до колен. Гермиона вытаращилась на него. Чтобы сдержать смех, ей пришлось закусить губу.

Северус пошёл к кровати, но, заметив блестящие весельем глаза Гермионы, остановился и насупился. Он не любил, чтобы над ним потешались.

— Ты что это?..

Снейп-Добряк, осторожно орудуя расчёской, прервал его тираду деликатным покашливанием.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? — начал Северус снова, стараясь уменьшить враждебность тона.

— Нет, просто… Ну, знаешь, взрослый мужчина в старомодной ночной сорочке выглядит… забавно. — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Пожалуй, я и впрямь смеялась, прости. Почему ты в ночнушке, а он в пижаме? Разве вы оба не выбрали бы одно и то же?

— Я подумал, тебе понравится что-то маггловское, — объяснил Снейп-Добряк, переходя от кончиков к средней части её прядей. — Если честно, мы предпочитаем спать голыми. Ночную сорочку можно при необходимости накинуть быстрей, чем влезть в штаны и рубашку. И она похожа на мантию волшебника, так что никто не придерётся. А в чём спишь ты?

Она бросила на него осуждающий взгляд через плечо:

— Я думала, на меня не станут смотреть как на сексуальный объект.

— Всего-то невинный вопрос, чтобы лучше тебя узнать, — невозмутимо откликнулся дубль.

— Только не говори, что это — фланелевая херь в зайчиках или сердечках, — пробурчал себе под нос Северус, присоединяясь к ним на кровати.

— Когда как, на самом деле. Чаще я тоже сплю голышом. Но во время месячных я надеваю на ночь трусы и сверху ночнушку летом или байковую пижаму зимой. Но пижама у меня голубая в зелёную полоску, а ночнушка — бледно-лиловая. Никаких зайчиков. Даже на тапочках.

— Слава богу, — пробормотал настоящий Снейп.

Гермиона криво улыбнулась.

— Мои тапочки в виде пушистых котиков, с пришитыми сверху головами. — Она засмеялась над замешательством Северуса. — Ты сейчас похож на Косолапсуса, когда он видит меня в тапочках. Они тоже рыжие и в полоску, как и он.

Вздохнув не то всерьёз, не то притворно, он сказал:

— Я найду утешение в том, что смогу попрекать тебя самим фактом их наличия. При всех, на занятиях.

— Не посмеешь! — Она прищурилась, изображая озлобленность, и получила в ответ ухмылку.

Снейп-Добряк бросил расчёску Северусу:

— Теперь ты расчёсывай её. Тебя надо чем-нибудь занять, а то вы сейчас разругаетесь так, что разбудите Снейпа-Со-Списком, несмотря на влитое в него зелье. Знаю я вас, упрямцев, с вашими глупостями.

Гермиона удивлённо приподняла бровь, а Северус неожиданно процитировал:

— Мы с тобой слишком умны, чтобы любезничать мирно.

Она пристально посмотрела на него. Он почувствовал разливающийся по коже жар смущения, пересел за спину Гермионе, чтобы она ничего не заметила, и вонзил расчёску ей в кудри, надеясь отвлечь от услышанного. Это словно бы помогло.

—Ты читал Шекспира? — изумилась Гермиона, сводя на нет его чаянья. — Это же из «Много шума из ничего», если я правильно помню.

— Шекспир хоть и был магглом, но своим талантом прославился в обоих мирах, — сказал Северус. — Да, я читал его. Давно, правда, лет двадцать назад, когда учился в школе… — Он запнулся, медленнее проводя расчёской по кудрям. — Только этого мне и не хватало, — тихо обронил он. — Напоминания о нашей разнице в возрасте. И о том, что ты моя ученица. Я всё испортил. Извини.

— Да ладно. — Гермиона пожала плечами, подтянула колени к груди и накрыла их халатом. — Пусть всё идёт, как идёт, — добавила она и вдруг встрепенулась, оглядываясь на Северуса: — Погоди, ты только что извинился?

Он еле заметно улыбнулся.

В тот же миг Снейп-Добряк достал волшебную палочку и прикосновением превратил в бледно-лиловую ночную рубашку халат на Гермионе, которая ощутила себя участницей дико странной пижамной вечеринки.

Северус превращения и не заметил, глядя Гермионе прямо в глаза.

— Не ожидала от меня такого, да?

— Ну… не то чтобы… Просто ты не из тех, кто извиняется.

— Не из тех. Вернее, мне трудно себя заставить. Частенько и заставлять бессмысленно, — признался он. — Извинения обычно достаются только Альбусу.

— А как же… Сам-Знаешь-Кто? — спросила она, почти уже сказав «Волдеморт», но вовремя одумалась: ни оригинал, ни клон Северуса Снейпа не захотят слышать имя бывшего господина, произнесённое вслух. — Неужели тебе ни разу не приходилось извиняться перед ним хоть за что-нибудь?

— Я имел в виду искренние извинения.

Расчёска задвигалась в рваном ритме.

Вот оно как… Гермиона упомянула мамонта, потоптавшегося по их жизням, а ей сошло это с рук. Она выдохнула, не сразу сообразив, что затаивала дыхание.

— Знаешь, ты очень храбрый, — сказала она несколько секунд спустя, когда отважилась вернуться к поднятой теме. — Шпионить — и так опасно, а за безумцем — и подавно. Ты туда уходишь, а я каждый раз боюсь, вдруг ты больше никогда не вернёшься.

Коснувшаяся её плеча расчёска замерла.

— Ты… боишься? За меня?

Дурочкой Гермиона не была. Голос Северуса прозвучал нарочито безразлично. Она вспыхнула, не зная, как ответить, чтобы не испортить момент. Говорить правду о своих чувствах она не собиралась: вдруг он посмеётся или это его к чему-либо обяжет. Чувствуя натяжение секунд тишины и прикосновение остановившейся на полпути расчёски, Гермиона решила ответить так:

— Да, разумеется. — Но нужно было что-то добавить. Пожав плечами, несмотря на крепко обхваченные руками колени, она призналась: — Ты мне небезразличен.

Труднее всего для Северуса оказалось сдержаться и не повалить её на постель, чтобы целовать до потери сознания. У него даже руки задрожали. Снейп-Добряк выразительно посмотрел на него. Северус сдержал вздох и, набравшись смелости, сумел придумать такой же честный ответ:

— Я… рад. Хорошо, что я небезразличен тебе настолько, что ты волнуешься обо мне. Немногие бы стали. Ты мне тоже небезразлична.

Она застыла на мгновенье. Потом отмерла.

— Хорошо. То есть… мне приятно, что небезразлична.

От неловкости момента Снейп-Добряк страдальчески закатил глаза, но видел это лишь Северус. Двойник одними губами артикулировал что-то, в чём оригинал со второй попытки различил:

— Скажи ей, что любишь.

Он открыл рот, собираясь так и сделать…

Тихий храп донёсся откуда-то слева, где между кроватью и уютно потрескивающим горящим камином лежал тюфяк. А на тюфяке — спящий Снейп-Со-Списком. Если страдающий от невозможности исполнить своё предназначение Снейп-Скромняга решился напасть на Гермиону — тогда как настоящий Северус хотел этого меньше всего, — вдруг и ненасытная похоть Снейпа-Со-Списком может неожиданно перебороть его, Северуса, здравый смысл? Только одной своей ипостаси и можно доверять. Если он не ошибается относительно причины возникновения Снейпа-Добряка, тот скорее горло себе перережет, чем позволит упасть хоть волоску с кудрявой головы Гермионы Грейнджер.

И Северус продолжил расчёсывать вьющиеся локоны. Снейп-Добряк посмотрел на него с укоризной — благо, они оба сидели у Гермионы за спиной, — но Северус кивком показал на спящего, и неспящая копия всё быстро поняла. Со вздохом покорности двойник оставил попытки убедить Северуса открыться, да и Гермионе, судя по всему, ничего не сделалось.

Молчание стесняло. Северус подыскивал, о чём бы ещё поговорить, и нашёл:

— Итак… расскажи, каково расти магглом?

Гермиона удивилась:

— Тебе это действительно интересно?

— Если я спрашиваю, нужно отвечать! — Тычок, полученный от Снейпа-Добряка, волшебным образом подействовал на тон Северуса: — Меня растили, как чистокровного. Я не знаю, на что это похоже — быть магглорожденным.

— Я не представляю, каково расти в волшебном мире, — пожав плечами, ответила Гермиона. — Поэтому даже не знаю, с чего начать. В раннем детстве я не знала, что волшебство существует. Потом стали происходить разные забавные штуки — это начала проявляться моя магия. Родители тоже заметили, но магглы довольно скептически относятся к таким вещам…

***

Их разбудил негромкий звук, похожий на «пуфф». Гермиона и Северус вырвались из объятий друг друга, сели и уставились на полог. Полог шуршал и покачивался. Затем раздался стон, а в воздухе запахло кэробом.

— Твою же мать! Он взорвался во сне. Мундикум! — Полог дёрнулся и пошёл волнами — но теперь из-за того, что его почистили. Да и воздух посвежел. В ту же секунду Снейп-Добряк отдёрнул ткань, наклонился, опираясь ладонями на одеяло, и тяжело посмотрел на своего породителя. — Я тоже чувствую, что скоро взорвусь. Не мог бы ты сейчас сказать ей?

— Это ничего не даст. Если я скажу ей и если — если! — она ответит мне тем же, то сказано это будет мне. А ей нужно сказать это тебе! Но я не собираюсь слушать, как она говорит это тебе, — ответил Северус хриплым голосом, тря пальцами слипшиеся со сна глаза.

— Ну и пусть она скажет это тебе! — воскликнул Снейп-Добряк. — Да, я был воплощён, чтобы она сказала эти слова мне. Да, такова цель моего существования. Но только ты по-настоящему нуждаешься в этих словах. Ты, не я!

— А можно мне узнать, о чём вы говорите? — взмолилась Гермиона, переводя взгляд с того, который в маггловской пижаме, на того, который в ночной сорочке на волшебный манер. Чёрный цвет их одежд олицетворял мужественность, а её бледно-лиловая ночнушка — женственность.

Словно шпрехшталмейстер, Снейп-Добряк вскинул руку в направлении Северуса, а тот ерошил примятые подушкой волосы.

— Нашёл тоже время, — пробурчал он. — Очень романтично получится, ничего не скажешь.

Гермиона расширила глаза. Шок понёсся по венам, и сердце застучало, чтобы не отстать. Она вытаращилась на своего возлюбленного, напрочь забыв о Снейпе-Добряке.

— Романтично?! — вскрикнула она.

Этот возглас заставил Северуса замереть, и несколько секунд он лишь оглядывал её с опаской. Потом протянул руку к её подбородку, нежно притронулся и, встретившись с ней взглядами, открыл ей правду:

— Я в вас влюблён, мисс Грейнджер. Не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты что-нибудь, кроме того, что я тебе небезразличен.

Ошеломление лишило Гермиону дара речи, радость лишила дыхания, а удивление — обездвижило. Целый мир замер в осознании единственного факта: он её любит…

Ладонь Северуса гладила её щёку.

— Тебе не обязательно ничего говорить. Особенно, если это неправда. Я… — Он сжал губы, и Гермиона увидела, как он вновь обрастает защитным панцирем.

И тогда она, протянув руку, пальцем коснулась рта Северуса, чтобы он перестал делать из себя осла.

— Северус Снейп, я тебя тоже люблю.

— Спасибо!

Пуфф.

Оба они посмотрели на то место, где между полами балдахина только что стоял Снейп-Добряк. Теперь его не было, но не было и сереющей пены с запахом прогорклого кэроба.

Гермиона моргнула, отняла палец от губ Северуса.

— Офигеть! Но если его предназначением было услышать моё признание в любви, а я призналась тебе…

— Он получился настоящим человеком. И своим существованием ответил на вопрос обо мне самом. Долгие годы я сомневался в положительном ответе, — тихо проговорил Северус и на её заинтересованный взгляд пояснил: — Могу ли я любить.

— Значит, можешь. Я тоже. И люблю — довольно давно вообще-то, хотя и не хотела этого признавать, — сказала Гермиона, но сразу поняла, что неудачно выразилась, когда его взгляд наполнился подозрением. — Не то, что не хотела, а… Ты же мой учитель, а я не должна чувствовать такое к учителям. Но сейчас, когда мы знаем и когда уже… ну, остальные исчезли, и после всего, на что намекнул весь этот секс… — запнулась она, покраснела, но бросилась в атаку со всей отвагой, отличающей её факультет: — Я хочу заниматься любовью с тобой и только с тобой!

Его тело с готовностью отреагировало на её слова, а сердце — с радостью. Но разум вытолкнул на поверхность воспоминание.

— Етить колотить!

— Северус? Что не так? — озадаченная внезапной грубостью и тем, что он отпрянул от её протянутой ладони, как ошпаренный, спросила она.

— Директор, — рыкнул он и отвернулся, чтобы не поддаться искушению. — В пятницу вечером он напомнил мне, что наша… связь подпадает под действие Положения о магических ошибках. Параграф четвёртый, статья «С», раздел девять, если быть точным. Это значит, пока мои двойники должны ради своего существования иметь с тобой близость, то и я… могу принять участие. Это против школьных правил, но Альбус разрешил. Но с исчезновением последней копии, есть только два варианта, как себя вести, иначе он уволит меня и исключит тебя.

— И что это за два варианта? — спросила Гермиона, обняв колени.

Северус скривился и ответил:

— Воздержание. Или брак.

— М-да.

— Вот именно.

Поставив локоть на колено, Северус уткнулся лбом в свою ладонь. Было бы куда проще, если бы Снейп-Добряк не исчез. По крайней мере, он бы озвучивал то, что не решался сказать Северус. Его предназначение давало ему смелость. А теперь надо искать её внутри себя и действовать самому.

— Я разрываюсь между желанием просить твоей руки и необходимостью просить тебя подождать. Но ждать будет тяжело — помня о блаженстве, что я познал в твоих объятьях. Однако хуже будет, если о нас узнают. Если это всплывёт на нашей стороне, твои друзья захотят меня прикончить. А если на другой — убьют нас обоих. Как ни крути, Орден потеряет лучшего шпиона в стане врага. И всё-таки… Знаешь, я живо представляю себе нас с тобой вместе.

Нет, разговор был не из лёгких, и Северус даже не мог посмотреть на Гермиону, но ему хотелось, чтобы она знала, как трудно ему даётся выбор.

— Ты очаровательная, забавная, невыносимая. Ты бесчисленными способами делаешь меня лучше, но… Это будет слишком опасно. Я не смогу, познав блаженство твоего тела, зная, что ты меня любишь, во что мне до конца не верится, потому что я не из тех, кого любят…

Пододвинувшись, она обняла его, прижавшись грудью к его спине и положив щёку ему на плечо.

— Ты удивительный и любимый, Северус Снейп. Даже не смей в этом сомневаться. А ещё ты потрясающий актёр, скрывающий от мира то, что делаешь. Я бы тоже хотела выйти за тебя, но ты прав: в твоём положении риск слишком велик. Мы поступим правильно, а не эгоистично, и когда всё закончится…

Северус рывком развернулся и сгрёб её в объятья. Немалых усилий ему стоило не поцеловать её — в любую часть тела. Но он сдержался, обнял её крепче и прижался щекой к её щеке.

— Стань моей женой, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — В день, когда выпустишься и покинешь это место. В первый же день, когда перестанешь быть моей ученицей.

— С радостью! — согласилась она и отстранилась, чтобы поцеловать Северуса.

Измученный стон исторгся из его груди, не дав их губам соединиться. Дрожащими руками Северус спихнул её со своих коленей и быстро встал с кровати, отбросив одеяло.

— Отправляйтесь в свою комнату, мисс Грейнджер! — приказал он, посмотрел на настенные часы и зарылся пальцами в свою шевелюру. — Мы и так проспали половину воскресного утра, а ты за все выходные не притронулась к домашней работе.

— Всё равно я выполняю задания наперёд, — парировала она. Разочарование в ней боролось с осознанием, что они поступают правильно. Заставив себя выбраться из его постели, она бросила на него взгляд и сказала: — Я тебя люблю, честно-честно. И не перестану любить, даже если на людях ты будешь груб со мной, как раньше. Я же знаю, тебе приходится так себя вести, хочешь ты или не хочешь.

Облегчение отразилось на лице Северуса, значит, всё было сказано верно.

— Да, это беспокоило меня. Потому что при всех я должен по-прежнему обижать тебя, хоть в действительности люблю.

— Постараюсь видеть в каждом язвительном замечании комплимент. Надеюсь, поможет, — с натужной улыбкой сказала она.

Северус не сдержал смешок.

— Девчонка! Наглая девчонка! — Слова были пощёчинами по смыслу, но за ними стояла нежность. — Каждый хренов раз, как ты будешь выпрыгивать из-за стола с задранной рукой, я буду вспоминать, как ты говоришь, что я тебе небезразличен.

— Тогда постараюсь тянуть руку ужасно часто. — Она улыбнулась печально, борясь с желанием расплакаться.

— Жду не дождусь, когда ты начнешь бесить меня, чтобы вести себя соответственно. Давай, отправляйся к себе. Дымолётный порошок — на каминной полке.

Она была уже у камина, потом остановилась и оглянулась, комкая в пальцах ткань ночнушки.

— Это был твой халат.

— Оставь себе. Думай обо мне, когда носишь, — тихо сказал Северус.

— А что подарить тебе?

— У меня всегда есть твои письменные работы. Буду пускать на них слюни, как влюблённый сопляк. Но оценивать буду ещё строже, а то решат, что ты у меня в любимчиках, — сурово предупредил он, превращаясь в преподавателя зельеварения.

— Да, профессор, — согласилась староста с застенчивой улыбкой.

— Вот ещё что, мисс Грейнджер…

— Слушаю, профессор. — Гермиона хотела назвать его по имени в последний раз, но упустила возможность.

— Вам надлежит закончить ваш проект. В первоначальном варианте и по изменённому рецепту, — велел он, и в тёмных глазах отразилось пламя камина. — И не забудьте о занятиях окклюменцией. Секрет дубль-пены нужно сохранить. Нам придётся… тесно сотрудничать, что будет нелегко. Но я спихну занятия окклюменцией на директора, чтобы… не так часто вводить нас в искушение. Но ты — сильная, и дашь мне отпор, если я не удержусь, и сама… не станешь меня намеренно искушать.

— Я буду предельно платонична, сэр, — пообещала она, предвидя, что не раз пожалеет об обещании. Но и угрозе увольнения она Северуса подвергнет в последнюю очередь.

Пряча тоску поглубже и окинув его в последний раз взглядом, Гермиона собрала волю в кулак. Пришла пора возвращаться к ролям учителя и ученицы, чего бы они ни хотели на самом деле.

— Всего хорошего, профессор.

— Всего хорошего, мисс Грейнджер.

Горсть дымолётного порошка, зелёная вспышка в камине — и она ушла. Словно со звуком «пуфф» исчезла из жизни Северуса.


	8. Эпилог

— Гарри, давай сюда. Только тш, тихо!

Мальчик-Который-Выжил не сразу затормозил, когда краем глаза заметил украдкой подзывающую его Гермиону Грейнджер. Не сразу он её и узнал, потому что она нарядилась в длинный плащ, который скрывал фигуру, да ещё и с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном. Она походила на одного из Пожирателей Смерти, чьи заклятья гремели взрывами на подступах к школе и заставляли дрожать древние стены.

— Гермиона, ты чего тут делаешь? — спросил Гарри. — Погнали! Волдеморт напал на замок! Нужны все! Я должен исполнить своё долбаное предназначение…

— Да знаю я. Я тут как раз для этого. Пойдём сначала со мной!

Гермиона поманила его. Стоило ему приблизиться, она поймала за руку, затащила в пустой класс, заперла за ними дверь и достала из кармана стеклянный флакон.

Во флаконе была пена персикового цвета.

Почти все образцы, несмотря на разнообразные консервирующие методы и их сочетания, делались аквамариново-серыми быстрее, чем за неделю, то есть приходили в негодность. Сохранились только этот образец и ещё один из второй партии — оба находились под постоянно обновляемыми чарами стазиса.

— Гарри, это в самом деле важно. Хочешь победить Волдеморта?

— Сильней всего на свете, — тихо ответил он, сжимая в кулаке свою волшебную палочку. — Я хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось. Хочу уничтожить его и всех его Пожирателей Смерти.

— Отлично! Закрепись на этом желании. Чувствуй потребность и… всё, что ты там чувствуешь… Думай об острой необходимости покончить с Волдемортом, всеми его последователями и политикой террора!

Выудив из кармана деревянный шпатель, Гермиона откупорила флакон.

— Это что за неведомая хрень?

— Это — дубль-пена. С её помощью мы создадим целую армию Гарри Поттеров, — объяснила Гермиона с блеском во взоре. — Сейчас ты начнёшь икать, но важно, чтобы ты целиком и полностью сосредоточился на мыслях о победе над Волдемортом и задержании или уничтожении его приспешников. Справишься?

Зелёные глаза недоверчиво изучали её.

— Это… Мы создадим из меня чего?

Закатив собственные глаза, она исторгла вздох.

— Нет у нас времени в угадайку играть, Гарри! Ты мне доверяешь?

— Ну… да, — ответил он, долговязый и взъерошенный. — Ясен пень, я тебе доверяю!

— Тогда соберись. Готов?..

Выдохнув, он сосредоточился и кивнул.

Гермиона шпателем зачерпнула приличную порцию пены и размазала по его щеке. Он растерянно моргнул, за что получил строгий взгляд.

— Сконцентрируйся! Ты должен одолеть Волдеморта и его Пожирателей Смерти. И выиграть войну. Сосредоточься!

Гарри икнул.

Пуфф.

Рядом с ним возникла копия Поттера: угрюмое лицо, кулак стискивает волшебную палочку, полная боевая готовность.

Оригинал моргнул, зыркнул на Гермиону и сузил пресловутые зелёные очи. Он снова сосредоточился, и порция пены — где-то со столовую ложку — впиталась в его кожу.

Пуфф. Пуфф. Пуфф. Пуфф—пуфф—пуфф.

Когда пена впиталась полностью, в классе насчитывалось четырнадцать Гарри Поттеров, исключая настоящего.

— Теперь пошли одного из них, чтобы сразиться с Волдемортом, а остальных, к примеру, спрячь. Затем в самый неожиданный момент вы все как появитесь! Пусть враги оцепенеют от такого количества Гарри Поттеров!

Настоящий Гарри усмехнулся и вытянул из кармана нечто длинное и серебристое. А именно — мантию-невидимку!

— Под ней я и спрячусь.

Все двойники тоже повытаскивали мантии-невидимки из своих карманов и с довольными ухмылками поглядели друг на друга.

— Круть! — хором сказали они.

— Врежьте им, Гарри! — напутствовала Гермиона.

На ходу набрасывая мантии, Гарри Поттеры спешили за дверь. Гермиона с торжествующей улыбкой посмотрела им вслед. Улыбка увяла, стоило прогреметь очередному взрыву.

Со вздохом она заново откупорила флакон, заглянула внутрь, вытряхнула и размазала по рукам остатки содержимого. Теперь — хорошенько сосредоточиться на защите себя, Гарри, Рона и особенно Северуса Снейпа от Волдеморта и его приверженцев.

Пуфф. Пуфф. Пуфф, пуфф, пуфф, пуфф…

 ***

Взоры всех, находившихся во дворе школы, были направлены на тлеющие ботинки, когда Гарри Поттер опустил волшебную палочку. Остальные шестеро выживших Гарри сделали то же самое.

Кончено!

Пожиратели Смерти пали под натиском множества Поттеров и Грейнджер… и целой армии Северусов Снейпов. Судя по значительному количеству последних, оригинал, верно, использовал второй сохранившийся образец. Насущной потребностью настоящего Северуса была защита учеников — в частности Гермионы — и персонала школы. Двойники Грейнджер и Снейпа, дерущиеся спина к спине, доказали, что они действительно опасная и успешная команда. И вот всё закончилось.

Оба они выжили. Оба — в безопасности. Чтобы понять это, Гермионе хватило всего лишь взгляда на одного из идентичных, облачённых в чёрное мужчин — того, который долгие месяцы был её недосягаемым возлюбленным.

Умноженными их с Северусом усилиями и ещё большими усилиями остальных правое дело победило.

Авроры обезоруживали уцелевших Пожирателей Смерти. Вокруг тянуло гарью, запахами пролитой крови и чего-то сладковатого. То тут, то там со звуком «пуфф» мгновенно исчезали двойники — по одному или сразу несколько. Исчезли и противостоявшие в самом финале ныне поверженному Тёмному Лорду Поттеры.

Последний седьмой Гарри Поттер, пуффнув, развоплотился, и Гермиона, заметив это, расширила глаза. Если все семеро были копиями, то… Додумать она не успела: над тлеющими ботинками, которые только и остались от Волдеморта, воздух словно сгустился в очертания человеческой фигуры. Из-под мантии-невидимки показался Гарри Поттер, потрёпанный и в крови, но, кажется, не особенно пострадавший. Он опустил палочку. Его лицо, на лбу помеченное молнией, искривила гримаса: печаль в сочетании с глуповатой улыбкой.

Гермиона, чувствуя огромное облегчение от того, что он выжил, бросилась к нему. Но первым подоспел к нему Рон и облапил. Его веснушчатая физиономия, несмотря на располосованную в кровь щёку, сияла.

Теперь все смотрели на Гарри, и он смущённо пожал плечами.

— Я подумал, он будет типа занят теми, кто нападает спереди, и не просечёт, что творится сзади. Не очень благородно, но оно как бы сработало. И я его с тыла добил.

— Гарри,  чьё именно заклятие пробило его броню, определить невозможно, — наставительно сказала копия Грейнджер, нацелив взгляд и палочку на капитулировавшего Пожирателя Смерти. — Самое главное, что войне конец. Ну, как только эта сволочь сдастся и предстанет…

— Я займусь им, мисс, — обратился к ней Кингсли, разоружил Пожирателя Смерти и наложил на него связывающее заклинание.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила та и исчезла.

— Как-то это не по понятиям, — восхищённо пробормотал Рон, стирая с верхней губы струйку крови. Ему в бою ещё и нос расквасили. — Все эти Гарри и Гермионы… Как у тебя такое получилось? Они все и колдовать умели, и фигню разную. Как ты, блин, это сделала?

— Не вашего, мистер Уизли, ума дело, как! — раздался хор трёх строгих голосов.

Рон оглянулся, чтобы увидеть их обладателей, и, испуганно вскрикнув, выронил палочку. Прямо за его спиной стояли пять Северусов Снейпов в чёрных учительских мантиях и с мрачным, не сулящим ничего хорошего выражением на лицах. Они шагнули вперёд, окружив Рона. Оказалось, они просто обходили его, стремясь к своей цели.

Все пятеро остановились перед Гермионой и вперили в неё взгляды. По одному из них, самому пристальному, она и узнала его.

— Профессор, рада увидеть, что вы в порядке.

— Взаимно, мисс Грейнджер. Вы не ранены?

— Вывих лодыжки, и левую руку кто-то заколдовал в синий цвет, но я знаю, каким заклинанием. Мадам Помфри всё в два счёта исправит. А вы?

— Сломанное ребро, но к вашему выпускному я его залечу. Как говорится, до свадьбы заживёт, — ответил он, а четыре двойника тем временем пуффнули в небытие. — Кстати, не пора ли вам, наглая девчонка, заняться наконец подготовкой к ТРИТОНам? — сказал он изменившимся тоном. — Осталось всего три недели. Никакая битва не может быть оправданием. Не отвертитесь ни от учёбы, ни от экзаменов.

— Эй! Мы — герои дня! — протестующе воскликнул Рон, исподлобья глядя на преподавателя зелий. — Нам что, и отпраздновать уже нельзя?

— Ага… Мы победили.  И между прочим, благодаря странной приготовленной Гермионой фигне, — поддержал друга Гарри. — Хоть раз в жизни отвяньте, вы, сальная башка!

Северус набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы высказать этой парочке всё. Гермиона тронула его за руку, проникновенно заглянула в глаза, и он шумно выдохнул. Придвинувшись, он спросил так тихо, что расслышала бы только она:

— Нам обязательно приглашать Поттера и Уизли на свадьбу?

— Знаешь, наверное, проще сбежать, — настолько же тихо ответила Гермиона. — В любом случае мне страшно представить, как они отреагируют.

Он подумал немного и вздохнул.

— Только ты выпускаешься, бежим. Мы поженимся, а свадьба… её и приём устроим потом. Когда они узнают о нас, это будет уже свершившийся факт.

— Ты мог бы постепенно приучить их к тому, что мы вместе, если бы стал чуть любезнее со всеми, — с ласковым укором сказала Гермиона. — Тебе больше не нужно выказывать особое расположение одним только слизеринцам и демонстративно презирать остальных. Никто и так не усомнится, что ты неумолимый и грозный. Вот и веди себя прилично. Считай это своим свадебным подарком мне, хорошо?

Предложение заставило Северуса скривиться. Но он решил не протестовать, лишь несогласно вздохнул.

— Надо бы отправить благодарственную открытку изготовителям этих грёбаных шоколадных лягушек. Хотя мы, конечно, не признаемся, за что благодарим, — пробормотал он, отвернулся от Гермионы и посмотрел на двух с подозрением глядящих на них юнцов. — По пять баллов с каждого за наглость, — увеличив жёсткость тона и громкость до обычного уровня, сказал он. — И по пятьсот баллов каждому за победу над Тёмным Лордом и его Пожирателями смерти. А сейчас марш в лазарет оба! Я не позволю вам отговариваться ранениями, чтобы отлынивать от ТРИТОНов.

Северус, словно и не он только что был резок, величественно поклонился, стискивая зубы от боли, и сам зашагал в направлении Больничного крыла, оставив за спиной героя часа Гарри и равного ему по храбрости Рона, разинувших от изумленья рты, и счастливую Гермиону, свою будущую жену.


End file.
